


Hysteria

by phoenixjustice



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A Seth tries to fix things fic, Blackmail, I blame Hell in a Cell 2014 for this, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, The Shield feels, The plotbunnies demanded it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 86,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins.<br/>Set Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.</p><p>"You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch."<br/>"You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..."<br/>"Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't<br/>watching you, Seth."</p><p>Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.</p><p>Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reflection

Hysteria  
By: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.   
Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.  
Pairing: eventual Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, etc.  
Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.  
Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I _trusted_ you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."  
  
 _Flashbacks are in italic._  
  
A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.   
  
A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.   
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter One -  
Reflection  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Exhausted and hurt would be the biggest understatement that a person could make. Every bone in his body, every muscle, everything in him was screaming in agony from the beating he took at the hands of his former partner--former teammate. Dean had, no damnit, _Ambrose_ had really given it to him. He hadn't held back in the slightest in anything. He hadn't expected anything less from him. But still, that emotion, those words, they had taken him aback greatly.  
  
The anger, he expected. That rage, that burning emotion that no one could fake, that fire that was often a double edged sword to Ambrose. He burned brightly at both ends. Seth knew he couldn't help it; it was who Ambrose was. He did everything with passion, exuberance, energy. Dean Ambrose never did things lightly. Whether that was like...or hate. He put everything into whatever he did; he couldn't help himself. Which is why he knew after what he did, that Ambrose would be on him like a hawk. He knew it.   
  
It still didn't change anything.  
  
It was something that had to be done. The fact that he thought about it since then? What doing that meant? What it meant to do it to Roman and to Dean? Well that was something that couldn't be helped. There was a _plan_ and he knew what it would mean if he failed. And he was more than just determined to not let it happen; he _refused_ to let it happen. So he would take the punishment, the pain to make sure his plan succeeded.  
  
But then the bastard had to look at him that way, had to speak in that tone, speak those words. Despite his aching body, those words were what sliced through him worst of all. It was a reminder of many things in his life that he couldn't have anymore. It didn't matter than Dean didn't know the real truth of why he betrayed them that day; the words still cut deep and they reminded him of their time together. All three of them. Whether traveling on the road together, or eating together, working out, talking about their hopes, their dreams. Speaking with Roman while Dean snored in the next room or laughing at Dean while he did his Dusty Rhodes impersonation. It was the little things that were getting to him, grating on him, making it hard to continue his plan. He should have expected Dean's stubbornness and strength of will; he just happened to underestimate Dean Ambrose a little _too_ much and that could lead to problems.   
  
And that made it hard when he was trying his best to save the man.  
  
He felt stuck. He was stuck between a rock, a hard place, and the unrelenting mass of energy and fire known as Dean Ambrose. But he couldn't have told him back then. As much as he wanted help, it wouldn't have worked; Roman was much too obvious in his loyalties. Everyone knew he would always have the back of the men who became his Brothers. No one would accept that his betrayal was real.  
  
And if Dean knew? He'd make a beeline for Triple-H's office before Seth could even finish his sentence, despite that being the worst possible action. Dean couldn't know. It didn't matter, it couldn't matter, that Dean hated him or wanted to see him suffer. After all that Dean had been through in his life, after all he had done for Roman, for _Seth,_ he would _not_ let him fall.   
  
Even if he had to sleep on this bed of nails for a hundred years.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"You're going to tear a hole in the carpet with your pacing."  
  
"Shut it. You shouldn't even be here. And I'm the one paying for the damn room." Dean sighs, rubbing a hand over his face, looking at the face of his Brother. His only remaining Brother. He finally sits in a chair across from Roman, propping his feet up on the small table near him. "Sorry, Ro. Just...keyed up."  
  
"I know." Roman says. He was still hurting, but he was mending. It would be a lengthy process, but that didn't mean that he would keep a blind eye to what was going on in the company; especially when it came to Dean. And Seth. "I don't blame you. Especially after last night; still can't believe he showed up and interupted you like that."  
  
"Huh?" Dean looks back at him. "Oh, Wyatt? I could care less about that asshole. I mean, I _am_ ticked off that he interupted my match but it ain't nothin' I can't handle. Dealt with him before."  
  
Roman was careful not to mention that back then it had been him, Dean, and _Seth_ taking on the Wyatt Family, not just Dean on his own. It was times like these that made Roman angry that he was hurt. The fact that he couldn't properly stand on his own two feet yet and take care of his Brothers. Because, betrayal or not, Seth was still his Brother. And he planned to get them all together for a talk sooner rather than later.  
  
"Yeah, but with these packages we've been seeing he might have more goons at his disposal. Just try and be careful, alright? Mind you, I know you won't listen to me, but I can at least say I tried."   
  
Dean snorts.   
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The Authority, of course, were pleased. Finally the thorn in their side, the pest, known as Dean Ambrose had been taken care of once and for all and would finally move on; with Wyatt nipping at his heels now, they knew that he would be focused on the man who cost him his revenge.   
  
Seth, of course, knew better.  
  
That was the problem (one of many) that the Authority had. They underestimated. They especially underestimated Dean in the ways that truly meant something. But it wasn't something they were ever likely to pick up. To pick up on it meant knowing the in's and outs of Dean Ambrose and Seth could say with damn near certainty that the only people who knew Dean Ambrose on that fundamental level were himself and Roman Reigns. While he was certainly not in Dean's good graces, he still knew him. Knew him better than probably anyone he had ever known and maybe more than he'd ever know anyone else after.   
  
He knew this would be a critical Raw. Both in how he reacted, acted and spoke, as well as how Dean himself reacted. Although he knew Dean very well, that didn't mean he could always figure out what the man would do; the man was the very definition of loose cannon, of wild and impulsive. Although Dean was sure to be pissed off at Bray Wyatt for showing up when he did--and no, he had no idea of it happening, thank you very much--that certainly did not mean that he wouldn't still show up when he and the Authority were out there, or during his later match with Cena.  
  
He sighs, straightening out the lapels of his black jacket. He had but moments to compose himself and put on the arrogant, egotistic smirk that everyone, including Dean, had come to know. After having been in this half state of himself and this persona he had volunteered himself to be, it was getting increasing harder to remember who he _truly_ was; that he wasn't the asshole who came out week after week, did the things he did, said the things he did. There was a difference in egotism and confidence. Before it had been confidence, not egotism. Because it was true; he, Dean, and Roman _had_ been unstoppable. They _had_ been unbeatable. Had been the ultimate team. Had come from drastically different circumstances but yet had still managed to form not just one cohesive whole but a _family_. When they called themselves Brothers, it hadn't been mere words.   
  
For them, it had been truth.  
  
It was increasingly hard to remember who he truly was; until he would hear Dean's voice, or see his face and then everything, _everything_ , would come rushing back and he would then remember just who and what he actually was. He was Seth Rollins. He had a mission he do, no matter what it took. Even if Roman hated him. Even if Dean hated him. Even if those facts tore at something raw and pulsing in him.  
  
"Hey, Rollins. You ready?" the voice of Kane asks, echoing slightly down the hallway.  
  
 _"Hey, Rollins. You ready?"_  
  
 _"Yeah, just give me a sec."_  
  
 _"Lookin' for something?" Dean leans casually against the doorway of the hotel room._  
  
 _"Yeah. A little gray--"_  
  
 _"You mean this?" Dean pulls a hand out of his pocket and dangles a gray band in his hand._  
  
 _"The hell? Give it back!" He makes a grab for it but misses as Dean, quick as a snake, moves around him and further into the hotel room._  
  
 _"Nuh uh. Not till you tell me what it's for. I mean, doesn't seem like much." He starts to pull it back between his fingers like a rubber band._  
  
 _Seth tackles him._  
  
 _They both fall to the ground with an oof. Seth lets out a breath, as the air gets knocked out of him as he lands atop Dean. He grabs the band, which had fallen somewhere around Dean's head and puts it securely in his pocket._  
  
 _"Leave my shit alone, Dean."_  
  
 _"It was on the ground. Not like I filched it from your pocket or something."_  
  
 _Seth snorts, shaking his head. "Yeah, yeah. Excuses, excuses."_  
  
 _"Well fuck you too, Seth."_  
  
 _"Fuck you first, asshole."_  
  
 _He feels shaking and it takes a moment to realize it's Dean and he's laughing, really laughing. He had never heard it from him before. Not like that. He feels something light flutter in his chest and he feels his breath catching as he realizes he's still laying on Dean. He looks down into Dean's face and finds Dean staring straight at him._  
  
 _"Hey, you guys ready?"_  
  
 _He jumps at the sound of Roman's voice and quickly moves himself off of Dean. He glances at Roman, but Roman doesn't seem at all fazed by what he just saw._  
  
 _"Yeah..." He is careful not to look at Dean. "Yeah, I'm ready."_  
  
He opens his eyes and sets his shoulders. He glances into the mirror and puts on the smile that he knew Dean, and everyone else, hated.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"I can't believe him!"  
  
"Calm down, Steph; he's just frustrated. I'll talk to him. I'll make him see reason. Still," Triple-H continues, looking over at Seth who is holding his sides gingerly. He was already sore enough; Orton RKO-ing him definitely didn't help him at all. "Our boy did good on the mic. Good job, Seth."  
  
Something withered inside him every time Triple-H or someone else in the Authority paid him a compliment. But he was used to it enough now that he could answer "Thanks, Hunter. I really appreciate that. I've learned from the best." without feeling like he'd throw up in his mouth. Mostly.  
  
Hunter gives him a pat on the back and Seth is quick to get away, saying he wanted to get a shower and prep for his match later on in the night. One of the "perks" of being an associate of the Authority (a nice way of saying lackey, really; everyone got what it meant. Well, everyone but Stephanie and Hunter) was the nicest lockers to use for storage and showering. Hell, even Cena didn't this sort of treatment (although Stephanie and Hunter weren't a fan of Cena, Vince was, and Cena got some extra perks that others didn't. To be fair to John, he didn't _ask_ for them; Vince essentially laughingly strong-armed him into taking them.) Still, he thinks as he undresses in the empty locker room and heads into the shower, he'd give up all the perks in a instant if he could just get Dean and Roman to talk to him again. Really, properly talk to him. The fact that all of this mess he had gotten into was of his own doing was not lost on him. Rather it was something he dwelled on often.   
  
Even in places they had never technically been, Roman and Dean haunted his every footstep. Although the locker room he was in was not one that he, Roman, and Dean had ever ventured into, it still had a familiar enough look that it reminded him of the times they shared together in locker rooms. Even if everyone else on the roster hated them, were jealous of them and their talent, they had each other. It had been...  
  
 _"So I tell the guy "the fuck would I do with half a tuna fish sandwich?" and he gets all pissed off n' shit and--"_  
  
 _"Was this before or after the homeless guy in the park threw bird feed at you?"_  
  
 _"After! Come on, Ro, keep up! Anyway, so he's waving around his badge around and I'm like "I thought you guys had more pressing shit than to harass a guy trying to eat some fucking potato chips in the park." and he starts foaming in the mouth. Really, you guys should have--"_  
  
 _"He did not foam at the mouth, Dean." Seth puts in, shaking his head, doing his best to keep the shit-eating grin off his face that was demanding to come out. People called Dean a lot of things; mad, crazy, insane...well, mostly shit that related to crazy, but potentially--very possibly--crazy or not, the man had a way with grabbing your attention. He had charisma for days; Seth supposed it helped that Dean picked one of the best mediums in which having a good way with words helped you immensely._  
  
 _"Bite me, Rollins. You tellin' this story or am I? Keep on and I'll show you which of us dogs has the biggest bite."_  
  
 _"I'd like to see you try." Seth challenges, smirking at Dean, leaning back in the steel folding chair._  
  
 _"If you insis--"_  
  
 _"Enough." Roman's voice was quiet, but firm. Although The Shield technically had no leader, Roman had quickly taken a sort of role to that effect. Not that it bothered Seth, or Dean for that matter. The things he spoke out on were different things, anyway. Ones that some people might not get, but ones that the other two people in the group did. They were all Brothers; they had made a vow awhile before to always have each others backs, to be there for one another, to protect each other. In such a cutthroat world as professional wrestling, the number of people who had your number versus people who actually had your back was drastically different. And in them becoming Brothers, Roman had become the role of Big Brother, not just protector. Roman smiles to let them both know that he wasn't honestly angry. It took a lot to truly make Roman mad, after all. "Get back on with your story?"_  
  
 _"Oh, yeah. Right. So the tuna fish sandwich is starting to stink a hole in my back pocket from the heat outside--"_  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He wasn't sure how to feel; on one hand, it was nice not getting the shit kicked out of him by Dean during, before, or after his match against Cena. On the other hand, not having him close at hand, having Dean's laser focus now on Bray Wyatt instead...it didn't sit right with him. They had dealt with the Wyatt's before as a group. The Wyatt's were unpredictable and hard to deal with. They had managed, because _that's what they did,_ but still, it had been tough. And this time Dean would have no back up. No Roman there as Brother, as back-up. No Seth as either, certainly. Dean was tough. He was a tough son of a bitch. He was tough, ruthless, determined, someone who never gave up, unpredictable in many regards, as was Bray Wyatt. They were evenly matched on many regards. But one.  
  
Dean had no one watching his back.  
  
"God _damnit_!" he hisses softly, hitting the wall in front of him, pressing his forehead against it. "Damnit."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Rollins. Best you got out of there while you did; the ring filled up so quickly." Kane's voice says suddenly behind him.  
  
He manages not to jump at the sound but it's a close thing. He moves away from the wall, looking at Kane warily. Kane was an enigma to him; for all the man wore suits and did what the Authority asked, or told, of him, it still felt like looking at a tiger in a cage, biding it's time until it could get free. He didn't know what Kane's situation was, with the Authority or anything else, and it made him wary. The ones you had to worry about most were the ones you couldn't get a read on. He knew the kind of people Hunter and Stephanie were. Knew the kind of person Randy Orton was; Orton had made his displeasure known long ago, so he knew a betrayal would happen sooner or later. But Kane? Kane was unpredictable and pretty much unreadable.   
  
"Right. Sorry." He says. He was starting to get a headache. Great. He rubs at his head. "Gonna grab some food before I get on the road. Tell Hunter for me?"  
  
He hated how he had to tell "Daddy Triple-H" (as some people mocked) so much. Although Hunter trusted him now, he still liked to keep an eye on his "assets". He knew how chafing and restricting it was, so he couldn't blame Orton for getting upset, mad at things that he thought Rollins was getting (which, to be fair, he did get more match opportunities) versus what he was getting. Most of that was not in fact true, but some of it was. He couldn't even be mad at Orton (though he was admittedly a bit irritated from the RKO.)  
  
Kane didn't so much as blink an eye. He merely nods and heads in one direction while Seth heads in another. Some food and fresh air would--hopefully--do him some good. Maybe help him gather his thoughts more.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He finds the nearest available restaurant--the idea of fast food wasn't too pleasant right now--and quickly parks. It seemed nice enough. He was surprised it was still open, given how late it was. He heads inside, glad he had changed into some more comfortable clothing before he left the arena. Although he was fond of his "Snake Plisskin" wear, as some people had taken to call it, it got sweaty fairly quickly. He gets seated by a waitress and looks over the menu, seeing it but not seeing it; he had too much on his mind. It was hard to concentrate, thinking about the rock and hard place he was stuck between, thinking about Roman and his injury and wishing he could talk to him, to see how he was doing (Roman talked a big game on air, but there would definitely be things he would not say in public, only talking about it to his Brothers. Well, Brother now as Seth had no right to call himself Brother after what he had done) and thinking of Dean and how he longed to say he would be there for Dean; that he could be there for Dean. It was almost all he thought about now.   
  
Eventually he is able to concentrate enough to find something on the menu and gets an order in. He sighs, putting his head back against the head rest of the chair, closing his eyes.   
  
"Oh. It's you." A voice speaks up.  
  
His eyes pop open at the sound, eyes widening as he takes in who is standing in front of his table.  
  
"Why are you--"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
A/N: Hee! Cliffhanger! Felt it a good thing to end it there. I hope people get some enjoyment from this. It's funny because I had absolutely 0% interest in trying a multi-chaptered Wrestling fic; I've seen how hard it is to write in this fandom. Although this fandom has managed some amazing fics, Wrestling is BY FAR the hardest fandom to write in. But I was watching Hell in a Cell 2014 as it was happening and Ambrose and Rollins gave me so many feels (the things Dean was saying, some of the sounds Seth made--not in THAT way, but full of some more emotion than just anger, just everything) that I started writing and this just started coming out lol. I have a whole general idea of things that will happen in this fic. Why Seth betrayed Dean and Roman, how he might try and fix it...you'll see. =P  
  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice


	2. Unexpected Planning

Hysteria  
By: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.   
Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.  
Pairing: eventual Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, etc.  
Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after.  
Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."  
  
A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.   
  
A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Two -  
Unexpected planning  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"What the hell are you _doing_ here?" he demands.  
  
"Eating." comes the easy reply. "This is a restaurant, after all."  
  
That dry, sarcastic humor. Yep, it was him alright.   
  
CM Punk.  
  
He hadn't been seen in WWE since January; Seth didn't know all the details, no one did save Punk, Hunter, and Vince (possibly Stephanie), but he knew that things had fallen out. Honestly he didn't expect to see Punk for a long time. Others would have said never, but Seth could tell the kind of person Punk was; he himself was like it in many respects. And once the man rested up a bit, mentally and physically, from the burn out, he'd be back. He'd be unable to help himself. With professional wrestlers, wrestling was art, and it was everything. To prove yourself, to be the best. You constantly pushed yourself to be the best. And if you didn't push yourself? If you didn't try? Then that just proved you were in the wrong business and good riddance.  
  
He raises a brow. Punk gives a half smile. He looked more at ease and happy than he'd seen in awhile; he wondered when the last time was that _he_ looked that content. Probably the day before he turned on Dean and Roman. Then it had been easy; easy talking, laughing.   
  
"I was eating with my wife," Punk continues. His wife being AJ Lee. "But figured it'd be better for her to leave first so we didn't get seen together. The press would be having a field day if they caught us together; they've done it enough as of late. Fucking annoying."  
  
"I'm sure." Seth says carefully. "Well, despite circumstances and all that shit, nice seeing y--"  
  
"And," Punk continues, as if Seth hadn't spoken. "figured I'd get some dessert before I leave."  
  
There was something there, something that Punk wasn't actually saying but was trying to convey in his eyes, actions, and words. Seth found himself intrigued, despite himself. He waves a hand at his table.  
  
"Well, I'm getting ready to eat myself; could use the company."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
It was quiet for a few minutes, as Seth starts digging into his meal and Punk waits on his brownie ice cream thing. He wasn't sure just Punk wanted exactly, but whatever it was, he wasn't _too_ worried about it. He knew it'd be safe from the Authority at least, whatever was said; Punk hated the Authority as much as Seth did. Maybe he wanted a way to get a hold of his wife better when she was wrestling or something? Who the hell knew. Until Punk spoke up, he wouldn't know. So he waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited some more.  
  
Punk seemed perfectly content to just sit there and eat his dessert.  
  
He doubted very much that the dessert was so good that the man couldn't talk. So there was something he was missing. But what? He looks at Punk closer and thinks about when he first saw him in the restaurant and the things that were said.   
  
Wait.   
  
He had thought that Punk would be fine to talk to as he also hated the Authority but didn't look at it the way he should have to begin with.  
  
"I'm an idiot." Seth mutters, highly tempted to hit himself for thinking so stupidly.  
  
He knew Punk hated the Authority but Punk _didn't know that **he** did._   
  
"Triple-H was so happy with me earlier. He complimented me and I kept thinking: man, I'd really like to punch your fucking face in."  
  
Punk stops eating and looks up from his dessert, a gleam in his eye. He grins.  
  
"Oh? Do tell."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"So that's about it."  
  
"You're an idiot."  
  
He gapes at Punk, taken aback. Punk always spoke his mind, he knew that, but it still threw him off to hear him speak so baldly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"They're supposed to be your "Brothers" right? So why not talk to them about it?"  
  
"Because. Roman has the biggest heart in the world and would do anything for the people he cares about, but that is also a weakness; people would never believe he could turn. And Dean? He'd go straight for Triple-H's throat without thinking about the consequences. That's exactly why I did this; so that wouldn't happen."  
  
"Well, you're an idiot, but an honest one at least."  
  
"That why you didn't say anything at first?"  
  
"Yeah. Had to be sure what I thought was true, not what was being shown on tv and PPV's were true. Had to see if you had honestly turned on them or--"  
  
"If I was playing double agent, so to speak."  
  
"Exactly. You fooled everyone really well; hell even your other team members wholeheartedly believe it. But I never believed it."  
  
"You didn't? I mean, not to toot my own horn that much, but I've done a damn good job. So much so I sometimes even forget myself what my true purpose is."  
  
"Yeah. And not to toot my _own_ horn, but I could see through it. I've seen betrayal on both sides. I've seen a person you trust more than almost anyone and see how they crush you with that knowledge when they betray you. I've seen the real deal and there were just things, little things, that showed me that you didn't really mean what you were doing, not to Ambrose. Look at Hell in a Cell for instance--"  
  
"You watched the PPV?" Seth asked, a bit amused, despite the situation.   
  
"Just because I'm not there right now doesn't mean I haven't kept up with what's going on, despite what the dirtsheets say. And seeing you two fight got me more interested to watch, I'll admit. Back to the Cell, I have to admit feeling sorry for Ambrose. You really hurt him."  
  
Seth does his best not to grimace but knows he didn't hold it all back. It felt like an open wound that wasn't given the time to heal, and with each strike, each word, the wound opened up even more. He knew what he had done to Dean, would never forget it even if he managed to somehow, someway, be forgiven (which he doubted) and knew that the pain was something he was willing to take, to protect him.   
  
"No one knows that more than I do." he says bitterly. "But I did it, ironically enough, to protect him. Physical wounds heal; the rest..." He shakes his head.   
  
He sighs, rubbing at his eyes. He felt weary in more ways than one. "I hate it. I'm stuck in a place I never wanted to be and to find a way out without getting him hurt feels almost impossible now."  
  
"About that." Punk says. "Who says it's impossible? Don't let the Authority and their shit keep you from forgetting your goals. You want to save Ambrose, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I do." _More than anything._  
  
"Then I'll help you."  
  
Seth raises a brow. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me, Rollins. I hate the Authority as much as the next person--probably more so, considering the shit hand they tried to deal me again and again--so I'll help you. Think about it."  
  
He did. And it was an angle he never would have been able to pursue before. Punk was on the outside right now; no one expected him to come back, and even the ones who did think he would come back assumed it would be a very long time before he decided to return.  
  
"I appreciate the offer, I do. But--"  
  
"You wanna know what I can offer."  
  
Seth had to hand it to Punk; the man was sharp.  
  
"Well, I have a ace in the hole I've been using. Pretty effective so far too, if I do say so myself." He nods at something behind Seth.   
  
He turns and stiffens at who he sees.  
  
Joey Mercury.  
  
"Isn't that right, Joey?"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"What the hell is this?" Seth hisses. Had Punk sold him out? Was he working for the Authority? But, the man had looked so disgusted at mention of the Authority. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to do anything for the Authority; not like the man needed any money and if he wanted back in the company, he'd come back on his own.  
  
"Not what you're thinking, obviously." Punk says, drily. "You wanted to know how I could help right? I did say I had an ace in the hole." Punk gestures for Joey to take a seat. He does, eyeing Seth as he does so. Seth himself was very on-edge. Although he felt like he could trust Punk, he was still wary.   
  
"And he's your ace in the hole."  
  
"Yeah. Think about it. They just see him as a lackey. Can you think of a time they pulled him aside and treated him like anything close to an equal or didn't ask for him if it wasn't to get something from him?" Seth shakes his head and Punk continues, leaning forward slightly as he talks, dessert forgotten. "Even you didn't take note of him. No one has and that's what I've been banking on. Tell him what you've been doing, Joey."  
  
"Gathering information." starts Joey, quietly. He spoke quiet, but not in the same kind of referencial tone he had to the Authority. No, this was just speaking softly, as if making sure to not be heard. He didn't seem anything like the "Yes, sir. Yes, ma'am" lackey Seth had seen previously. He seemed more sure of himself. "No one really notices me unless they need something from me so I can get around a lot without being noticed."  
  
"Information. Something to use against them." Seth says. The elephant in the room word here was _blackmail._   
  
"They deserve it, for the way they've done people."  
  
"Oh, I'm not disagreeing. I've seen how they treat people they think aren't 'worthy', not 'deserving', " Seth continues. "I'm just surprised you've managed to find anything on them; they're pretty good at covering their tracks when it comes to things they don't want people to try. Believe me, I tried." In the beginning, back when he thought he might be able to take care of it quickly, back when he still thought he could be forgiven, that he might even _deserve_ to be forgiven.   
  
"They're good. But I'm better," Joey says. He didn't speak with the egotism that Seth had come to expect from many people around him (Triple-H and company were good at the egotism, after all) but with a quiet certainty that spoke of a man who knew who he was, who knew what he could do and what he was capable of. It rather stunned him, as he didn't expect something like that from him. Then again, the man had been hiding what he was truly capable of all this time. "But the one thing I can't do, is to protect myself. Not from all of them."  
  
"Which is where I would come in." Seth remarks.   
  
"Exactly," Punk says, nodding. "He gets us the information we need, but he can't protect himself from all of them. He needs someone to keep watch, so to speak, while he does things, at least on occasion. And I can't do that for him, not now, not yet."  
  
That phrasing. "Not yet? So you're planning to come back?"  
  
"I've had enough down time. I'm starting to get restless; my wife keeps commenting on the fact too." Punk says with a laugh. "So I'd like to come back soon. The key is when to do so. That's something we can plan on, along with other things. That is, if you're in. If you're not, no hard feelings. We won't turn you in to the Authority. It's up to you what you want to do."  
  
And he believed him when he said no hard feelings. Still, it was an easy decision for him, especially after everything going on. He needed help. Maybe in the beginning he wouldn't have accepted it, but he was getting desperate now. He extends his hand.  
  
"Where do I sign?" Seth grins.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
First there was an opportunity, then there was an obligation.  
  
He couldn't say that he wasn't excited to face Ziggler for the Intercontinental Title. Ziggler was a great talent--and yes, he thought he was underutilized as well--and this was for something as prestigious as the Intercontinental Title. Hell people like Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho had once held it, people whom he had great respect for in the business for all they had accomplished. He was excited. It was an opportunity, one he wasn't exactly glad of in _how_ he got it, but he certainly wouldn't let the chance slip him by. And a match like this, where he had to put all of his focus in, helped to keep _those_ thoughts at bay. The thoughts that consumed most of his waking thoughts. Thoughts which were only eased slightly by the fact that he was not alone in his fight against the Authority. Not alone...even if his company was not exactly the ones he wanted most. Still, they had done a lot to help him and were both putting a lot on the line by doing so.  
  
The match with Ziggler was going well, he thought. A lot of nice back and forth, near-falls (though he would have preferred to have just won the first time around instead of near-falling with him.) It just had the unfortunate side effect of being halted by Randy Orton with an actual RKO out of nowhere. It still smarted. And then he watches Orton getting what he wants and that he has to wrestle him. Swell. As if he didn't just have a hard fought match. Now he had to wrestle again. And it didn't help that Orton was really, really pissed at him.  
  
And honestly it wasn't really his fault; Orton was obviously ready to blow at any time. He had to get Orton before Orton got him. He knew he had to watch his back. Although he had his own goals to take care of, very important ones, he always knew that people could easily get in the way of that, intentional or not. Which is why he tried to stamp out Orton's anger problems early. It just happened to backfire a bit. Still, he wouldn't take shit lying down.   
  
The match was pretty damn good. Honestly he was a bit surprised at how much chemistry they had with one another. People didn't always click at first when they first wrestled, or even awhile after. He had seen plenty of people who just never really clicked well over all (as in the case of Cena and Orton) or took awhile to click but became good once they did. But he and Orton gelled well from the get go.  
  
He really wasn't as mad at Orton as he let on. Not now anyway; most of his anger had left in the curb stomp he had did to Orton in the cage on Raw. But now he had to act like it still bothered him as much; his persona demanded it. He couldn't let the Authority, or any one associated with them, that he had gone soft, that he was siding with Orton against them. Not yet. Possibly never. That all depended on later things. Right now he had to fight Orton, had to hurt him, had to act like the man pissed him off (and admittedly he did, by RKO-ing him after the match and the like) and to curb stomp him into the steel steps with--no pun intended--authority.  
  
The pretend anger, the real anger, all of it, helped to keep the nasty thoughts in his mind at bay. Like the fact of how Dean looked so amused in his dealings with Bray Wyatt; that the man had shifted his focus away from Seth and onto _someone else_.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
A/N: Ooh! Is that a note of jealousy I detect, Seth? Yes. Yes it is. XD  
  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice


	3. Regret

Hysteria  
By: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.   
Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.  
Pairing: eventual Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, etc.  
Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.  
Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."  
  
A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.   
  
A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Three - Regret  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
It had to be him. Of course it did. Of the list of people he didn't want to see for a long time, he was second on the list; second only to Dean Ambrose. Damnit, why did Roman have to be here? Wasn't he supposed to be resting up from surgery? It was too soon; plans with Punk (and by extension Mercury) had just been formulated. There was no way he could talk to Roman about what was truly going on. Not now. Not when there wasn't enough information to _make_ sure the Authority wouldn't go after Dean at all. He had to keep protecting them. He would be their Shield against the things battering at them. Even if they didn't realize it, even if they continued to hate him. It was the least he could do for them for giving him the things they had.   
  
Things he had never expected to experience in his life.   
  
Roman stops in his tracks, from where he had been going into his hotel room. They eye each other for a long moment. He could see the wheels moving in Roman's head. People took Roman's moniker as the "powerhouse" too seriously sometimes. He was much more than just a powerhouse. If that had been the case, he and Dean would never have teamed with him to begin with. He was smart. He thought about things. He was calculating. And yes, he could also explode with power. He also had the biggest heart out of anyone he had ever had the pleasure to meet.   
  
It hurt to look at him. A reminder of the life, the family he had no right to any longer. Even if for their own sake.  
  
"I just went through the ringer with Orton." he finally mutters. "I seriously doubt taking on an injured guy would make me look good or do me any favors." He starts to walk past Roman, trying to keep from swallowing hard. He couldn't let anything on. Although he had done a pretty damn good job these past few months, it was getting increasingly harder to control himself. It was a wonder that Dean had only thought him angry during their Hell in a Cell match. Dean was surprisingly sharp and had a way about reading people. He supposed neither of them had been thinking their best during that match. It hurt them both; though of course Dean didn't know that.  
  
He thinks he's in the clear, until he gets towards the end of the hallway where the elevators stood.  
  
"Hurt or not, I could still punch a hole through your head, Seth." He _does_ gulp against a lump in his throat this time, thankful that he was turned around enough that Roman couldn't see it. It hurt to hear Roman talk that way. That hurt more than the threat by far. He wondered if Roman knew that; the man had a way about him sometimes. His quietness, that reflection. He wondered if Roman ever saw through him more than he liked. Probably, knowing his luck.  
  
He turns slightly, plastering on the smirk that he knew everyone hated. It was an effective tool on its own to keep people at bay. "Yeah? Well, I think you should be wondering less about what the inside of my skull looks like and wondering how to keep a better eye on your one remaining Brother."  
  
Roman visibly flinches and he has to clench his fist not to affect a similar look. It was times like these that he hated himself.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He feels the anger in his bones, simmering, ready to burst forth from the surface. Seth always knew the best way to cut into people with his words, as much as what he did in the ring. He just had never expected to be on the receiving end of it. When he spoke the word Brother it meant more than just a mere ally. It meant a true Brother. Someone whom he would always protect, watch over and one whom he knew he could expect the same. They had all meant that. They had. He refused to believe differently, even as the chair slammed into his back with the sound of betrayal. He knew Dean thought differently.  
  
No, he knew Dean _wanted_ to believe differently. He knew how hard it was for Dean, even more so than him. He knew what this betrayal meant to him and it made him want to punch that metaphorical punch to Seth every time he saw him, heard him speak, or when he saw how it affected Dean. He feels anger.  
  
Feels it right until he opens the door and sees Dean standing there in front of it. The look of his face said everything to him, said he heard every word Seth say (especially the worst ones.) The look in his Brother's eyes breaks his heart and he closes the door behind him and wraps up Dean in a hard as hug as he can manage in his condition.   
  
Dean stiffens for a few moments before slowly relaxing into Roman's embrace. Dean's hands are claws against his back and he doesn't mind in the slightest. Let Dean get whatever he can to try and deal, to try and move through this. He would take a thousand chair shots, or daggers in the back to protect him. He could protect his body easily enough, but he was afraid he would never be enough to completely heal his heart.  
  
"He," Dean starts. Then stops. And starts again. And stops. He starts and stops speaking a few times. Roman rubs circles in his back.   
  
"I know." Roman says softly. "I know."  
  
He closes his eyes and his heart breaks when Dean says: "I wanna hate him, Ro. I wanna hate him so bad. But I can't. I wanna hate him so bad for what he did."  
  
"I know," Roman repeats, continuing to rub his back. "I do too. You're not alone, Dean. _You're not_."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He slams the door of his hotel room, the confrontation with Roman bringing up more emotions to the surface than he liked. He strips off his boots, his socks, not caring where they land. Eventually he ends up in one of the chairs in the room, hands pulling at his hair.  
  
"Fuck." He breathes. " _Fuck_. Goddamnit, what the hell am I doing? What the fuck am I doing?"  
  
His head shoots up as he hears the door open, tensing at who it might be. There were few people who got copies to his hotel room, but he really didn't want to see any of them now. He only relaxes slightly when he sees it's Joey Mercury. He didn't want to see anyone right now, but at least he was the least of all evils.   
  
"Uh, hey," Joey says. He just kind of stands somewhere near Seth, hands in pocket as he was trying not to look awkward. Although he was failing miserably. "Uh, just wanted to let you know that Triple-H said that wants you to fly with them in first class in the morning. Said that although he was unhappy with you and Randy fighting, that he was still proud of you."  
  
Joey flinches as a shoe flies near him.   
  
"I don't give a fuck what that man likes or doesn't like." Seth hisses. "Or what he wants."  
  
"I know that," Joey says quietly. "But for the moment you have to try and pretend to; Ambrose and Reigns are still counting on you, right?"  
  
And that helps him start to relax. He had to stay focused on the big picture and not the one right now. The big end game was making sure that the Authority couldn't use anything against Dean, and that they would never be able to find anything on Roman. Roman was a good guy, one of the best Seth knew, but he also knew that people like the Authority had a way of finding the smallest thing about a person and twisting it and using it against them in the worst way possible. He was doing this for them. He just had to keep reminding himself that.  
  
He rubs at his eyes, feeling weariness overtake him. "You're right. And...I'm sorry. What you and Punk are doing, even if it isn't strictly for me and my Brothers. Still--"  
  
Joey shakes his head, seeming a bit more at ease now. "No thanks needed. A person would have to be blind to see what you three mean to one another."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
First class was generally a nice thing; even when the trip was long, the little extras helped make it go along a little quicker and more smoothly. Generally. When having to sit and listen to Triple-H go on and on about one thing than another was enough to make his head hurt. But still, he smiled, nodded, and commented where he felt it necessary. They never seemed to suspect a thing, which was good for him. He had no idea what Triple-H had been saying for the past two hours, but he seemed happy enough with the attention Seth was giving.  
  
"Ahh, but I've talked your head off enough. Got a treat for you." Triple-H says, grinning. Seth heart sinks. Triple-H's "treats" were generally things that ended badly for his former Brothers in arms. He pulls out a CD case from one of his jacket pockets and takes out a disc, opening up the DVD player in the back of the seat in front of him and placing it inside. "Had it made awhile back; surprised I forgot to show it to you until now."  
  
The DVD starts playing and he stares at it.  
  
"Nice, right? Had some of the tech guys make me a copy awhile back. Figured you'd get a kick out of it. The look on their faces as you hit them!" Triple-H laughs.  
  
The DVD is mercifully over in minutes and he heads up to the bathroom. The door slams shut behind him and he retches.  
  
Memories of the past were mixing with Triple-H's stupid fucking laugh of the now and it was not a pleasant combination.  
  
 _He pokes his back. "Surprised you don't have like a zillion tattoos."_  
  
 _Dean turns his head from where he's sitting in his chair. Sitting in it backwards because he was Dean Ambrose and he didn't give a shit. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"_  
  
 _He rolls his eyes at Dean's tone. Dean liked to talk a lot of shit, and he knew him well, so he didn't take offense to the tone; it's just how Dean rolled sometimes._  
  
 _"Well you were like a Hellion on wheels as a kid, from what you were saying. Surprised you didn't run out and get some tattoos. Scare some neighborhood grannies."_  
  
 _Dean grins. He resolutely ignores the warm glow in the pit of his stomach at seeing it. He had been getting pretty good at that lately._  
  
 _"Yeah? You're right. Probably some missed opportunities. Though I **did** grab an old lady's wig once when I was trying to make a quick getaway."_  
  
 _He snorts and he hears Roman give a chuckle._  
  
 _"What were you running from **that** time?" Roman asked, amusement in his tone, looking away from whatever was on the tv to look at them._  
  
 _"Hey, you make it sound like I run from shit all the time. I take offense to that, Roman! I make people run from me!" Dean says, giving an exaggerated pout._  
  
 _He laughs openly this time, unable to help himself, not noticing the look Dean gives at he looks over at him._  
  
 _"Okay, okay." Roman says, with a grin. "You're right. You **never** do that sort of shit. My bad. So what happened in this **one and only** special event?"_  
  
 _"Don't tell me it was the cop you stole that shitty tuna fish sandwich from."_  
  
 _"Nah." Dean says, relaxing a bit, sliding a bit more in his chair. "Nah, it wasn't him; it was his Deputy--"_  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He watched; he couldn't help himself. The only thing that kept it from sending suspicion was the fact that he could easily say it was to watch the competition, to scout them out. Which was technically true, in most aspects. In all but one. To everyone looking it would easily seem like he was just watching, scouting things, but of course when it came to Dean Ambrose, things were never that simple. For Seth, he couldn't help himself. With Dean, he had never been able to. From the first time they locked up in FCW, Dean Ambrose had been an enigma and a curiosity that he had found himself unable to shake, despite himself.  
  
Back then he would have laughed his head off, or possibly beat you up, if you would have said that a few years from then that he would become so close to him as he did. That he would get close to two men who would become closer to him than any blood relations he had. That he would gain Brothers. That betraying them tore something so deeply inside himself he didn't know if it'd ever heal. But it happened. And although he hated himself for hurting them, he'd also never trade in his time with them for anything.   
  
So he watched.  
  
His eyes move over the screen as he watches Christian talk on and Dean interrupting. That was Dean in a nutshell; full of energy and impatient. And then it was fine. It was okay. It hurt looking at him, hearing him talk, but that was something he was used to. So it was okay. Let him rant and speak, let him get that ever burning energy out. That was okay. It was okay. And then _he_ shows up.  
  
And he seethes.  
  
He knew that the mindgames of Bray Wyatt had just started, at Hell in a Cell. He knew that the man would be stalking Dean, playing headgames with him, trying to delve into the fracture psyche of the man known as Dean Ambrose. He knew all of these. He could even guess to how Dean would react to them. But he what he wasn't expecting was what Bray says.   
  
And he sees red.  
  
That miserable _bastard_. How _dare_ he speak about something that personal? How dare he throw it in Dean's face? He knew from Dean's own words, and more importantly from what he _didn't_ say, in the kind of man his father had been. And how it had affected him, what it had done to him. It wasn't the only factor in his life that had hurt him, but it had been one of them. And for Bray Wyatt to just say it like he did. Throwing it out there for everyone to hear...  
  
Just let him come near Bray Wyatt or for Bray Wyatt to come near him. He'd make the man fucking _pay_. He'd find a way to do it. Even if he had to do it alone, he'd do it in a heartbeat for the man having the audacity to do Dean like that. Even he, in having to play the card of deception, never, _ever_ , stooped that low. He came close a couple times, but had managed to keep those things from coming out, from telling Triple-H that he had this, let him say what he wanted; he didn't need to stoop to _that_ level when he could go about things a different, better way. Of course, Triple-H didn't know that he didn't say any of those things because the truth was he didn't want to. He couldn't. He had already hurt Dean enough and he wanted to hurt him as small as possible during the whole experience.   
  
He clenches the remote in his hand tightly, hating what he's seeing, but unable to look away. The smoke and mirrors bullshit Wyatt pulled was nothing. That would never be something that would get to Dean. But speaking about his past, about stuff like his horrible father...that was something that could pierce his armor, more surely than any blow from a fist or a leg could.  
  
The segment finally, mercifully, ends and throws the remote in disgust. He places his head in his hands, breathing in and out slowly, trying to regain some sort of calm while processing all he had just saw and heard. Even as completely angry as he was, he had to find some sense of well, sense. He couldn't let his anger overtake him in this. Not when Dean was involved. In order to protect him, he had to wall off much of himself, to see the bigger picture, to see that what he was doing was for the best. He had to be calm. He had to.  
  
After a few moments of trying to cool off, he pulls out his phone, staring at it. There were a couple numbers in his phone that he had never deleted, though he expected the people who had his number had since deleted it. He longed to call either one of them. They had been each others lifelines; there when one was down or needed a pick me up. He didn't have that now. So he calls someone else instead.  
  
"Yeah. It's me. We need to talk."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
A/N: Ooh, I wonder who he's talking about! ...wait, what do you mean I already know?!   
  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice  
  



	4. Discoveries

Hysteria  
By: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.   
Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.  
Pairing: eventual Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, etc.  
Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.  
Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."  
  
A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.   
  
A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Four - Discoveries  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"You know," he begins, sitting down at the table. "You're not who I expected to be talking to right now."  
  
"Oh, really? You don't say."  
  
"I can hear the sarcasm from here."  
  
"He's busy with some stuff right now, which is why he wanted me to babysi--excuse me, "talk" to you, until he showed up."  
  
"You got a problem with me or something? You do know pretty much everything people see of me nowadays is a lie, right?." He says, stretching a bit. He felt a bit stiff.   
  
AJ merely smiles at him. "No!" she exclaims, smile widening. "No problem! I was just yanking your chain to see how you'd react."  
  
"And did I pass?" he asks, a bit of sarcasm flooding his voice now.  
  
"Yep! Had to make sure you were someone worth Punk putting this much effort into helping. He's my husband and I love him." She stops smiling, looking more serious than Seth had ever seen her. "And I'll do whatever it takes to protect him and keep him safe. Like what you're doing for Ambrose."  
  
That kind of startles Seth a bit. Not the protecting bit. He got that easily. He understood both her need to protect her husband as well as his need to protect Dean. But he never expected her to _connect_ the two in that way. Compare his willingness to protect Dean to her protecting her _husband_. He feels heat fill his face unexpectedly and bites off a curse at it.   
  
He glares as she giggles at him. "What?" he mutters.  
  
"Oh, nothing." she says in a sing-song voice. "Notice you didn't deny what I said at all."  
  
"Why would I deny it?"   
  
Now she is the one who looks startled.  
  
"You mean, you actually--" She doesn't get to finish her sentence as someone comes over to their table.   
  
They look up to see Punk standing there.  
  
"Hey. So what'd I miss?"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Punk slides into a seat next to AJ nonchalantly, looking calm. Seth wondered just what Punk had been up to, for AJ to be talking to him in his stead until he returned. More business with Mercury, maybe?  
  
"Not much," Seth says, eying Punk. There was something that was going on, but he didn't know what. He didn't like not knowing. Knowledge was power, especially in this situation where knowledge was key to salvaging the situation he had gotten himself into, the key to protecting that which he cared about most. "Just chit-chatting until you got here. Something important?"  
  
"Not much," Punk says nonchalantly. "Just finished interrogating Jamie Noble."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Mercury found him nosing around where he was. Wanted to see what he knew."  
  
"You didn't beat him for information, did you?" Seth asks drily.   
  
"Ha ha. We're not the mob. I just asked. He was more than willing to spill anyway."  
  
"Plus if he beat him up, then Noble would definitely blurt out who did the deed to him." AJ points out. "In this way, at least, we can minimize the damage as much as possible."  
  
Huh. She was a smart one too. He could see why people liked her.  
  
"And what did he spill?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself." Punk turns his head and gestures with his hand.   
  
Mercury comes into their field of vision. "He's at my hotel room. He's got nothing to hide."  
  
And he did.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"I didn't mean anything by it," Noble says, voice filled with that southern twang of his. "I just wanted to see what he was doing and if I could give him a hand. The Authority..." He stops, looking hesitant. After a look at Mercury, and Punk, who nod, he continues. "They're not the easiest to deal with. And they're not nice people either. Joey's always been nice to me. Been nice and meant it, you know? He's not like them, the way they've treated me..." A hint of anger brushes his tone. "He's the only one who's really cared. Then I saw what he was doing..."  
  
"And realized who he was doing it for."  
  
"Yeah." Noble says, glancing at Seth then away from him. "I had no idea. But!" He looks at Seth with a little more vigor this time. "I won't say anything. I promise. I'm not like them. I'm not. If Joey is helping you then I will too!"  
  
He raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? And how can I trust you? You've been hanging around the Authority for who knows how lo--"  
  
"So has Joey!" Noble exclaims. "Look, I get if you don't really trust me yet. But let me prove it to you! I-I can keep an eye out for Joey. You have a lot of stuff you have to take care of. And it wouldn't look funny if I hung around him, because I do that anyway. I'm not as good with the paper stuff as he is, but I can at least watch his back."  
  
"I trust him." Mercury says quietly. Seth glances at him. "You've only seen some of the things that the Authority does. We've seen more; we've been around them longer. They're not good people and not good to Jamie. He can be trusted."  
  
Seth slowly nods. He had to get used to having help; he knew that's part of what his problem, his hesitation, was. He was so used to trying to do it on his own that it made it difficult to accept help, even when he obviously could use it.  
  
"Okay." He says. "Okay. You've got people vouching for you, so okay. And...I could use the help. I'd appreciate it."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Noble being on their side was turning out rather invaluable, funnily enough. He was eyes and ears for him and Mercury both, which gave valuable heads-up when Mercury needed to stop his searching or the like. He could also keep the Authority busy and was the best at placating the Authority, so he was a valuable asset in that alone. He also seemed to have an uncanny knack for knowing when someone was coming near and how to keep their attention on him; which was very handy as it gave Mercury time to be out of whereever he had been nosing around. He didn't realize just how much they complimented each other as partners-in-crime. They seemed to be good friends too, which made him ache to look at sometimes; it reminded him of the times of the past with Dean and Roman and it made the pain all the more deeper.  
  
They were also now doing their best to talk to him and become friends. They were nice, and surprisingly funny, and the pain sliced all the deeper as a result. But...still, talking with them, and with Punk? It brought out the first genuine smile in him in a long, long time.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
It always grated on his nerves to have to stand around with the Authority as often as he did. They wanted to show a united image to the fans and to the wrestlers. If they knew just how little quite a few of them now thought of them, they'd have been surprised. He drowned as much of what they were talking about, nodding and smirking here and there to show that he was listening and agreeing. Still, as much as he was not a fan of John Cena, he hated the Authority that much more, so if Cena could get a big guy like Ryback on his Team, more power to him.   
  
Oh, wait. Ryback attacks Cena. Guess that wasn't in the cards. Oh well.  
  
Still, he had a match to focus on. Even if it was with someone like Swagger, he couldn't give anything less; that's when mistakes were made. And unwilling lapdog of the Authority or not, he was still a wrestler and still had a wrestlers pride.  
  
The match didn't go exactly as he wanted, but it was serviceable. And it felt nice to have people having his back, even briefly, even if they weren't exactly the strongest or the ones he truly wanted, it still felt nice to have that feeling of _not alone_ , even if it was only briefly.  
  
But wrestling a match wasn't his only purpose out there. He knew quite clearly from Triple-H and Stephanie what they wanted; they wanted Swagger out of commission. They were scared, even if they didn't let on much, of Cena and what team he might gather up. He had been a thorn in their side for a long time and the caveat that Vince had made that they would lose their position as the Authority was making them even more paranoid. As much as he longed for them to not be in a position of power, he still had to play it carefully. Them being without the power of the Authority didn't guarantee safety for Dean; that would not stop them from hitting him where it hurt worst and doing everything in their power to devastate him and deal a crippling blow to him. And they could easily do that, so he had to play things even more carefully during this time. If they got tired of him, they could lash out at him, lash out at people who he was not even supposed to have contact with anymore. So, for now, he still did as they told of him. It was for the best.  
  
Though not the best for Swagger, who got a couple of Curb Stomp's for his trouble.  
  
Still, it was nice to win and he finds himself celebrating with Mercury and Noble, hugging them both. The hugging reminding him painfully of the hugs he'd share with Dean and Roman after a match, a sign of their Brotherhood to one another. He did his best to tune out the "You sold out" chants from the fans. He couldn't blame them.   
  
While he may have made a deal with the Devil, he hadn't sold out, despite appearances. Maybe one day he'd be able to tell Roman and Dean that.   
  
And maybe one day they'd believe him.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He gets a locker room to himself, for once, and uses the opportunity to keep track of the show while he's resting up. His heart drops into his stomach when he sees Dean on the television, in the backstage area that was not that far from where he was now, speaking. He looked good, if angry and tense. He knew Dean very well and he had learned over his time around him to pick up a lot on what Dean was feeling or not letting on; often Dean wouldn't say what was wrong with him, so he and Roman had had to learn to pick up on his body language, his ticks, things like that.   
  
A rap-sheet a mile long in the business, Dean? He certainly did. He aches at hearing Dean talk that way about himself, calling himself a sinner, saying how he had done dirty, dirty, things to people. He heard Dean say he wouldn't apologize for it, and while Seth knew that he wouldn't have apologized for everything, he certainly would have for some things. Sinner. He knew Dean sometimes had self-loathing that was a mile deep and five miles wide. And without Seth by his side, without Roman there...the darkness only festered without ever truly healing.   
  
"You're wrong about a few things, Dean." he finds himself murmuring. "I'll never let you self-destruct no matter how much you think you want it. And I'll pull you out of Hell as many times as it takes."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He felt for Mercury and Noble out there, having to deal with Sheamus, but he had his own things to take care of. Like getting ready to talk to Ryback. This sure would be "fun". He'd have to remind himself extra hard that when he finally got out of the Authority's grasp to give Triple-H a huge fucking punch to his huge fucking nose. And then about fifty more times for good measure. And a Curb Stomp or twelve.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He knew Ryback didn't like him, and that was fine. They had had their differences from awhile ago and that probably wouldn't change any time soon. After their beef from earlier, he no longer truly disliked the man, but he wasn't a fan of his either. But he had to talk to him, whether he really wanted to or not. The Authority wanted to try and keep Ryback as happy as possible. Of course it was turning out the complete opposite way, from what Seth could tell, but he wasn't going to tell them that. And by the way that Kane had talked, he'd be able to talk in the same kind of tone without rousing too much suspicion; so he could essentially say that it would not be a good idea to join the Authority without actually saying so. And no one would be any the wiser. Sometimes he caught a break every once and awhile and it was nice.  
  
"Welcome aboard."  
  
" _WWE_ is on the line; it doesn't get any bigger than this!"  
  
"I agree with you! You don't need to take orders from _Kane_ ; you take them from _me_!"  
  
Yeah, sometimes it was fun to fuck around with people, especially if it got a result he wanted.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Having to sit there and listen to Bray Wyatt talk instead of going and punching his face in? Yeah that was killing him. Especially hearing Wyatt talk more about Dean, talk more about Dean's father like he knew the situation, like he knew _him_.   
  
Talk of Gods and monsters meant jack shit to people like Dean Ambrose. Words like those would never put fear into Dean's heart. No, the real fear was of man and what man could do; _that_ was what could pierce Dean's nearly impenetrable flesh. Words sliced through like daggers. And chair shots to the back ripped hearts in two.  
  
And if the metaphorical Devil named Bray Wyatt tried to pull down Dean into the depths of Hell, he'd Curb Stomp Wyatt so far into Hell that he'd never come out. He'd make sure of it.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Mercury and Noble were pulling triple duty tonight. Well quadruple duty, actually, if you counted their help with the Mission (as he was calling it.)   
  
He had to try to play peacemaker between Kane and Ryback but that definitely didn't work. Ryback was certainly a strong guy. So was Big Show, but any man could get taken down and he sent him down with a good shin kick. Still, they also got back up. And getting taken out by Ryback was no fun. He was sure to have a few bruises from it.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Talking about things he had no business talking about or knowing. Again. If he had to watch much more of this, he'd say fuck it and kick Wyatt's ass anyway.  
  
"Here I am; embrace me, Dean Ambrose. Let me fix you, Dean. Salvation is at hand. Let me fix you, Dean."   
  
Fixating on Dean like that. Talking to him. Calling Dean a hero? Dean was many things, but he would have never called himself a hero. He didn't think highly enough of himself to think that or to say that.   
  
"Follow me, for I will lead you into the light."  
  
He didn't like to think about it. But right now Dean was alone. And as tough as he was, these psychological attacks were getting to him, even if only a bit. His anger could only hold out so long. He could only hold out so long while alone, with no one there to watch his back.  
  
He grimaces. "Damnit."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He's up and out of his chair, with it clattering to the floor, before he realizes it, taking in what he just saw happen. It wasn't like it was a freak occurrence. He had seen it many times since the chair shot to their backs said the Shield was over. He had seen his face in a grimace of pain. Had seen the anger, the frowns, the sadness, had seen the _pain_ , both metaphorical and physical. He had seen him in pain. Had personally delivered it, both mental and physical to him himself.  
  
But this.  
  
Bray Wyatt hurting him, holding him close in a mockery of...of something.  
  
 _Touching Dean_.  
  
He finds himself running out of his room before he can help himself, all the while thinking _Dean, Dean, Dean._  
  
Where was he going? Just what the hell was he going to do? His mind was a cluster of emotions and thoughts he couldn't sift through, feet moving quickly over the concrete. Eventually he comes to a halt, stopping cold, a fission running through him as he sees Dean standing up carefully. Sees Dean turning. Sees Dean looking at _him_.  
  
"You."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
A/N: Oh no, Seth! What are you doing?! ...oh wait, I know that too. XD Though honestly, I don't think Seth really knows what he's doing. But seeing Dean in pain? Yeah...well, we'll see how it goes from here! =P  
  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice


	5. A Moment

Hysteria  
By: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.   
Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.  
Pairing: eventual Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, etc.  
Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.  
Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."  
  
A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.   
  
A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Five - A moment  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
His mind was running a mile a minute and kept the same chanting of Dean, on repeat. He looked a bit hurt, and angry (very angry), _but he was okay._   
  
"So. Come to finish the job Wyatt started then?"  
  
A hiss comes out of his mouth before he can stop himself. "Comparing me to that--" He stops himself, fist clenching. He had to be careful, he knew this, but it was hard keeping a cool head in seeing Dean so close, seeing Dean in that state. He couldn't say the things he longed to say, he couldn't move closer to Dean, couldn't make sure he was truly alright, not in the ways that mattered. And it was killing him.  
  
He starts to turn. "I don't even know why I--"  
  
"Stop." Dean's voice was quiet, commanding, and chilling.  
  
He stops, despite himself, holding back a shiver at the tone.  
  
"Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."   
  
"Your preoccupation with him doesn't seem so tiny." he finds himself saying without meaning to.  
  
He hears hurried footsteps and barely turns around in time to find Dean pushing him up against the nearest wall, letting out a whoosh as air escapes him in a rush at the sudden movement. The sudden proximity of Dean leaves him feeling more breathless than the push against the wall causes him.   
  
"And what business is it of yours what it is?" Dean demands, one hand braced on the wall. Despite being injured just moments before, he still seemed so full of energy and bluster.   
  
"It isn't." he says. He plasters on the smirk he so detested, the smirk he knew everyone, including Dean, hated. "I thought I made that clear when I hit you and Roman in the ba--"  
  
He flinches as Dean's other hand slams onto the wall hard on his other side.   
  
"Shut up. Shut up right now if you know what's good for you."  
  
"Looking for another fight? Let me tie one hand behind my back. I'll make it a "fair" fight." he says, smirk widening.  
  
"You--!"  
  
His eyes widen Dean starts to move down to him. He pushes at him as hard as he can, feeling a bit of worry as Dean falls back onto the ground, but unable to stop himself. He had--it couldn't have--  
  
He looks at Dean as Dean looks up at him. The moment seems to stretch for a long time, then no time at all. He knows what's he's doing, but he does it anyway. He runs away.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Seth!"  
  
" _Seth_!"  
  
"Get back here, Seth! I'm not finished with you! This will never be finished! _Never_! Do you hear me?!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Get back here!"  
  
"Get..."  
  
A fist hits the ground, before he puts his head in his hands. He knew what he had been about to do.   
  
_God **damnit** , Seth, why did you look at me like that? _  
  
Why did he look so hurt, hurt, not angry, _hurt_ , at what Dean was about to do?  
  
 _Why?_   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He all but flies into his locker room, slamming the door shut, sliding down against it. He puts his head in his hands.  
  
He had been about to. He really had. In all the times he had wondered, had denied, had hoped, but like that? Like this?   
  
He slams his fist on the ground.  
  
" _Damnit!_ "  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He had a few days to gather himself, but only a few. It had barely been enough to piece his mask of indifference back together. Those brief, few moments with Dean had shattered his carefully constructed mask of months in mere seconds. He had nearly lost everything there because...because...why had Dean tried?   
  
He looks up as he hears a knock at his locker room door.  
  
It was Mercury.  
  
They walk down the way to the entrance, the rest of the Authority already ahead and waiting to head out. Triple-H turns and smirks. The bastard. He didn't have to say or do anything and he was still the biggest bastard in the world.  
  
"You ready, Rollins?"  
  
No, but... "As ready as ever."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He had to pump himself up as we stood out there with him, but he did it, as he always did. Soon, very soon, things would be decided. Either the Authority would stay in power, or they would get overtaken by the members of the "asylum" as it were. It was a key moment and he was getting anxious on its result, as neither outcome guaranteed him safety, or success. He had to be on his toes even more so now, had to play things as closely to the chest as possible, had to be careful with every word, every action. It was a key moment...and who knew how it would turn out in the end.  
  
So now he had to stand here with them, had to stand and pretend to the best of his ability (which was pretty good, if he said so himself) and pretend like he cared about them. He couldn't say he didn't care how they saw things; while he may have hated them all with every fiber of himself, he certainly cared on how they saw things, saw _him_. He was in such a precarious position that the slightest thing could blow over and burn him. If they lost... if they lost and decided to take their anger out on those around them? It could spell the end for everything he had ever cared about in his life.  
  
And he'd do anything, everything, to make sure that didn't happen. Even make deals with Devils.  
  
In the very least, he liked the fact that he could look deep in thought out there as they spoke and it not look odd; after all, to them, it would be just one of their "members" worrying about them, the situation, trying to think about what to do about it. He could think of what he wanted to do without giving off suspicion and he loved when he gained small advantages like this.  
  
He could think about how Jamie Noble had been a surprisingly effective asset. How Joey Mercury had been invaluable with his information gathering and paper skills (he knew how to read through the Authority's bullshit and look for the truth hidden in plain sight.) How CM Punk had been someone who he had never gotten on with previously, but was becoming something like a friend. Definitely an ally. One who wanted to see the Authority get everything they deserve and then some. Someone who knew that even if the Authority lost at Survivor Series, that things would not be over that easily, that more still needed to be done. And he was doing things on his end, other than overseeing things, to help in the fight.   
  
The three men were not Dean and Roman and they never would be. Even if they became better friends than they were now, nothing could ever replace the places within himself that represented Dean and Roman. They were his Brothers, and he would always see them so, even if they never forgave him. Even if they continued to hate him. If they never understood just what he had been doing for them? He'd accept that, as long as they remained safe. Even if...  
  
One match...  
  
A pretty good group to fight against another.  
  
And even if he was loathing Triple-H's touch on his shoulder, he could still agree with him on one thing. The future. And despite his position now, despite putting Dean and Roman's safety above everything else, he hadn't forgotten about his dreams; the dreams he had spoken so openly about to them, knowing that they'd understand. Knowing they understood because they too had the same passion.  
  
The future...  
  
He'd do everything in his power to make sure that all three of them made it to the top; he'd walk across as many hot coals as it took to do so.  
  
And even though he hated the Authority, he could agree on their dislike of John Cena. That, he understood. He who stood in the way of everyone else. He who held onto the spot of the Top for so long without anyone else allowed to stand on that platform for long. He had ambition and John Cena was on the road to that. If he could protect his Brothers and take out the Top guy? Then that was all the better.  
  
He also wasn't a fan of Stephanie, but at least she didn't try to touch him.  
  
Henry? Seth wasn't stupid; a guy like Mark Henry wasn't someone to get on the bad side of, not on his own. Best to pat his back and make nice with him. Better to have the guy on his side for as long as possible.  
  
Kane? Again, Kane was an enigma. You think he'd be a big meat head along with other guys of his stature, but he wasn't. He had no idea where Kane truly stood and that was the most dangerous thing.  
  
Rusev? Another said meathead, controlled like a puppet by Lana. He was strong, but he knew that he could outsmart him and get him in the end, if need be.  
  
Luke Harper? Who knew about him. He was crazy. An enigma in some ways too. Kept saying he was a Team Player, but Seth knew he couldn't trust him. Who knew if this was some weird ploy by Wyatt to mess with the Authority. Or hell, even mess with Seth in some way, mess with his head. He hated the ones who he couldn't get a good read on. They were the ones you truly needed to worry about, more than the guys who held a lot of strength in their hands.  
  
Ryback wasn't on Team Authority's side. Or Cena's for that matter. Regardless, Seth knew there was a bit more to him than met the eye. He wasn't just a meathead; there was some intelligence in there that often got overlooked because of his size and wrestling style. Perhaps the Authority saw that intelligence, perhaps not. More than likely they just saw him as another strong guy to counter Cena's strength.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Harper? He didn't trust him, but that just made it all the more apparent that it'd be better to stay out there and watch him closely. He could watch his actions and see how he did things. Keep your friends close and enemies closer was how the phrase went, didn't it?  
  
He wasn't a bad talent, he had to say. Not bad at all. Pretty good, actually, considering his size. The man often did things that people didn't expect from someone as big as he was. And it was a good match, him and Ziggler, so it wasn't too hard to express excitement at his win; the match was a good one and he enjoyed it.  
  
He wasn't trusting him yet, but still...he'd keep an eye on him. Shake his hand, all of that.  
  
He didn't hate Ziggler, but it'd look weak to the Authority if he didn't. They wanted no one left to help Cena...  
  
One good curb stomp.  
  
...he'd try and apologize later.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He watched. He couldn't help himself. Bray Wyatt was dangerous, but damn if he wasn't charismatic. That charisma still wouldn't stop him from ripping the man limb from limb for hurting Dean, touching him physically, wounding him mentally. Some scars didn't heal. Some scars appeared. And some scars just festered, getting worse and worse without help. Even if one didn't show it.  
  
He lets out a laugh without meaning to, glad no one else was in his locker room at the moment. Some scars didn't heal, but Dean Ambrose was also a fighter. And he'd claw and scratch his way up over and over again. Seth had seen that a long time ago, back when they had been adversaries in FCW and not yet Brothers. The scarring might get to him in time, without anyone to help, but damn if he wasn't going to make it the most drag out, hair pulling, scratching, soul wrenching, pull you down to Hell with me, ride he could make it for everyone involved.   
  
And even as hurt as he was by his last interaction with Dean, he could still admire him, could still laugh at the fact of his attitude, laugh in reminiscence at how his backstage talk was like how he, Roman, and Seth used to do it, even if he...  
  
And he laughs again at Dean's tactic.  
  
"Video recording, I'm not even here right now, because I recorded this message on my buddy's cell phone earlier today! And I'm out here in the arena right now, Bray! _Run_."  
  
Ha. He'd have to find a way to...but he couldn't.  
  
But he couldn't help himself.  
  
He gets out his phone and texts a message quickly. He knew he'd receive it. He knew he'd either read it or not read it. He wouldn't answer. But...no, he'd read it.   
  
_SR to RR: Last time you let him borrow your phone, it ended up at the bottom of a river. You think you'd know better by now._  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He was too amused by what Dean did earlier to be upset at having to go out there with the Authority again. He knew it'd be a brawl and that was okay.  
  
Cesaro?...yeah he knew he wouldn't join Cena. Regardless if Cesaro actually liked the Authority or not, he probably loathed Cena much more than they, so he wouldn't go on his side, so Seth knew his coming out hadn't been for Cena.  
  
Rowan? Well, that certainly was a surprise. Mind you Rowan was also batshit crazy, so him joining Cena, although odd, was not actually that odd at all. Considering Rowan's brute nature and not being as smart as the rest of Cena's team, he knew that them getting Rowan under their thumb wouldn't be too difficult.  
  
As for the rest? Only time would tell.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"A survival kit, Dean? Really?" he murmurs, shaking his head in amusement.  
  
Mind you, he wasn't exactly sure if Dean was telling the truth about how he got brass knuckles; more than likely he filched it off someone who pissed him off. Wouldn't have been the first time.  
  
"You about ready, Rollins?"  
  
He nearly flinches at hearing Kane's voice, hoping the man hadn't overheard him or saw anything he didn't need to. He turns and looks at the older man. The larger man didn't seem phased in the slightest so it seemed like he didn't notice anything. He walks over to Kane, patting him on the arm, smirking.   
  
"Do I look like I'm not ready?"  
  
He is nearly past the man before the man speaks.  
  
"No...no you look like you have your mission in mind. Like you have for a long time now."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
A/N: Uh oh, what does that mean, Kane?! ...wait, I know what it means?! XD  
  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice  
  



	6. Survivor Series and the Fallout

Hysteria  
By: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.   
Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.  
Pairing: eventual Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, etc.  
Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.  
Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."  
  
A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.   
  
A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Six - Survivor Series and the Fallout  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _"You ever wonder how things will be later?"_  
  
 _"Later? Like what, after the match? Hungry, probably--"_  
  
 _"Not immediately, idiot. I mean **later**. Months from now. Where we'll be."_  
  
 _"Who the fuck you calling an idiot, Seth? I'll teach that mouth of yours to--"_  
  
 _"Enough." Roman states. "Later, Seth? I...can't say I don't think about it sometimes. I'm sure we all do. Even Mr. Impatient over here--"_  
  
 _"Hey! What's with the ganging up on me!?"_  
  
 _"I'm sure," Roman continues, ignoring Dean's ranting. Sometimes it was for the best to do so. "that we all think of that. How do we go from here? How do we get even higher on the ladder?"_  
  
 _"Yeah, I'm...I dunno. I keep having these thoughts and I don't really like where they lead. I hate having doubts."_  
  
 _"Doubts about what?" Roman asks._  
  
 _"I know we're, all three of us, destined for great things. We have the ring talent, the promo skills, everything and anything needed to be **the** top guys. But I sometimes wonder if we'll ever be allowed to get to that platform."_  
  
 _"You gotta stop worrying so much about the maybe's, Seth," This was Dean speaking now. "It doesn't matter the maybe's, the nobodies, the everything; if people try to get in the way of our dream we'll just mow them down like we do with everyone else. We're unstoppable."_  
  
 _"That's right," Roman agrees quietly. "There's no one who can stand in our way when we put our minds to something. Come this time next Survivor Series, we'll have more gold around us than we'll know what to do with."_  
  
 _"Yeah...yeah. You're right." Seth says. "Together we can do anything."_  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
It seemed both a long time ago and just days before that he stood together with Roman and with Dean in their shared locker room (none of the other guys in the other locker rooms wanted them near theirs and that was fine with them as they didn't want to be around those guys either) and put their fists together, three Brothers standing firmly and strongly against the world. Back when he could give Roman a hug out of the blue, could get Dean to smile; a genuine smile, not the ones he could put on at a moment's notice, but a true one, as if he wasn't used to smiling but was slowly getting used to it.  
  
Those moments tormented him now. Either it would get hard to remember when he was last actually _happy_ or those same moments would bombard him relentlessly, forcing him to remember those times with greater clarity. Remember what he had lost, what he was fighting for, yes, but what he no longer had any right to.  
  
But he fought through it all. He had to. There was no other option. He was doing this for Dean. For them both.   
  
He could only hope that his hard work would pay off. That this time next Survivor Series, they could all talk together once more, be Brothers again.   
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"It's soon." he says quietly. "I keep wondering what the result will be."  
  
"Regardless of the outcome," Punk says, looking at him intently. "Things won't be fixed that easily. You know that and I know that. This is, if anything, the beginning."  
  
"Yeah," he agrees. "I know that. More than anyone, probably. As much as I'd like to see the Authority lose and suffer, I'm almost more afraid of how they'll act if they don't have that power and position anymore."  
  
"Things will get even rougher from here from now on, most likely."  
  
Seth laughs mirthlessly. "When are they _not_ difficult? I've built a career off of playing off adversities. I worked my ass off to get people to notice me, to see that I am not a _good_ wrestler, I am a _great_ one. I never had any intention, back then, to work in any group with people who weren't as talented as I was. I was never going to settle for second best. I was lucky in that I got put together with two of the best people I've ever known; both in the ring and out of it."  
  
Punk nods. "I appreciate that mentality; I have that mentality. If you don't have the hunger, the drive, the desire, if you don't have the mentality of _I will be the best_ then you don't need to be in our business. And in days like this when one man mostly holds the brass ring, you especially have to have that drive, that desire, to succeed. The important thing is to never lose that, even when things are at their worst or look their worst." He stretches a bit in his chair. "That's why I like you, Seth; you get it. You'd be surprised in just how many of them out there _don't_. And we'll need that mentality of yours to get through this. But try not to worry so much. I have a plan."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
To have to get hyped up for the team he was on was not exactly fun, but he found ways to work around it. He could pretend easily enough that it was just him, Dean, and Roman getting themselves pumped up before a match as they often did. And he would go out there and do his best. Despite not liking the Authority or anyone on it (other than Noble and Mercury) he still would not deliberately have a bad match, unless the situation called for it. If he had to throw a match or two here eventually for a good reason? Sure. He didn't exactly like the thought, but he was willing to do it.  
  
"Win!"  
  
 _"WIN!"_  
  
"This match means so much. Go out there and kill it. There is no other option!"  
  
 _"This match isn't an ordinary bout. They want to mess with us? **Us?** We'll teach them. We'll go out there and kill it! There is no other option!"_  
  
"And you know why we're gonna be the ones who win? Because we're the best."  
  
 _"So what're we gonna do after we win? I mean, it's obvious why we're going to go out there and win; because we are the **best**. Simple as that."_  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He comes back through the curtain last. He was both proud of the performance he put out there as well as torn with the outcome. Things were very up in the air now. With the Authority losing their Power and well, authority, they'd be out for blood. And if Seth wasn't careful, he could easily be in that line of fire--and with him, everyone ever associated with him.   
  
The match had had some surprising things (Ziggler's amazing showing; despite the guy being on the team opposite Seth, he could still admire great wrestling. That was the nature of the business, to be adversary to someone but you could still very much admire their skill in the ring, on the mic, etc), some not (with Big Show's track record of turning on team's he was in, you think Cena would have picked more carefully the men who he let on his team--then again, maybe no one else offered to join so he had to take who he could, who knew.)  
  
Of course the most surprising thing for people, even more than Ziggler's surprisingly great showing, or the Authority losing, was of course Sting. The man was a legend; one of the few who actually deserved that title. He had done many things in the course of his storied career and had become well known, then a legend in his own right, before even coming close to WWE's doors for the first time. No one had expected it to actually happen, so the fact that it did amazed everyone.   
  
No one knew what his motivations were or what he really wanted, but he seemed to make a statement out there of sorts as he came out there and stared down Triple-H as he did, as he helped Ziggler and not Seth. Not that Seth expected help from Sting, but to say that he was surprised at who came out to help Ziggler was an understatement. I mean, come on, _Sting?_   
  
What really had him wondering, almost as much as the Sting thing, if not more so, was why Sting had been the only one out there to help. With the refs getting taken out left and right, why had there not been more people out there helping the Authority's side or Cena's side for that matter? For that matter, where had _Cena_ been? Everyone knew the kind of person he was; he was always the first guy out there to help someone else. But he hadn't been out there. He had only shown up once Ziggler's hand had been raised and the Authority defeated. Had he been beating up on Authority guys? Maybe that explained where everyone else had went as well?  
  
He was covered in sweat and exhausted from the long, long bout out in the ring but that didn't make him blind; he easily spots Sting off in the corner by himself, leaning against a strip of wall. And he notices Sting looking at him. Well, he needed to go that way and he wasn't afraid of him (the man was mysterious but there were very few things that actually scared Seth Rollins) so he heads that way. Somehow he still didn't expect the man to speak to him.  
  
"Good match."  
  
He stops. He turns to look at Sting. The man looked pretty nonchalant, considering the chaos he had caused out there not long before. For a man of his age he looked in surprisingly good shape. Then again, coming to a place like this, he expected the man to work out even harder, to send a message.  
  
"Yeah..." he says warily. "The outcome was unexpected, but yeah, I think people will be pleased with the product."  
  
"You feel sorry for Triple-H?"  
  
He tenses. What was the man getting at? He finds his hackles rising, not knowing where the man was going with this and not liking that fact.  
  
"What's it to you?" he spits out. "You don't know me."  
  
"You're right, I don't," Sting says, blandly. "But I know men like you. I've seen your kind before. You're--"  
  
"A menace, a traitor, someone who sold out, blah blah blah; I've heard the same spiel from many others before you, Sting, so if you're just going to spout the same--"  
  
"--a good person." Sting finishes.  
  
He looks at Sting more intently than before. Still wary, but more curious now.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." he says neutrally. "I've done some nasty things in my time."  
  
"Haven't we all?" Sting laughs softly. "But you don't get what I mean."  
  
He starts to walk past Seth, in the direction Seth comes from, but not before standing near him.  
  
"You're not a good a liar as you think you are, Seth Rollins."  
  
He pats Seth's shoulders and goes on, whistling something under his breath.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He had little time to think about Sting and his cryptic remarks as he hurries out of the arena and into the nearest available car to take him to his hotel. He wasn't taking a plane until the morning so he wanted to get a shower and as much sleep (and possibly food) as he could before leaving. Somehow he had been lucky enough to avoid the growing chaos between the other people in the--now defunct, he supposed--Authority and had slipped away without being seen by anyone else of note (other than Sting, of course.)  
  
So of course his luck had to run out as he gets to the hotel and overhears people he did not want to.  
  
"I was gonna jump off the ladder, but nah, I'll do that another time. Do it when the bastard doesn't expect it."  
  
"Dean, the man was beneath a table, chairs and atop a broken chair. Pretty sure he was passed out. I doubt he would have expected it."  
  
"Yeah, but if he's knocked out then he won't know he's getting his ass kicked!"  
  
He wants to cry and laugh at the same time. Dean and Roman. Of fucking course.  
  
Now he'd have to try and either wait or play this out like some Metal Gear Solid shit and try to get around without being seen. He didn't like either option. Of course there was a third option, but after the match he had been in, he wasn't exactly feeling up to playing the part of Seth Rollins, Traitor Bastard, at the moment.  
  
"Anyway, let me have your phone." Dean says to Roman.  
  
"Why? You have one."   
  
"Lost it. Might have left it on the plane, dunno. Anyway, just need to--"  
  
"Last time you borrowed my phone, it ended up as fish bait in that river."  
  
"That was one time!"  
  
"Yeah, still costs money. Seth nearly--"  
  
He watches as Roman stops as Dean flinches. Damnit. Was that the way it was between them whenever his name was mentioned? Like he was something dirty, evil, like some fucking plague? It hurt to look at it. To look at them.   
  
Fuck.  
  
Well he was already this far into the place and it didn't look like they were going to move any time soon. He starts to move. Might as well...  
  
"I almost threw Dean's bag out the window," he starts. "Which might not have been so bad if we weren't five stories up and there weren't oodles of porn in it."  
  
"It wasn't oodle--" Dean starts, turning around, but stops cold when he sees Seth. He hadn't seen Dean since that moment between them after Smackdown. He clenches his bag tighter at the expression on Dean's face. He had learned to steel himself against things like that pretty well over the last few months, but he was tired, hungry and wanted nothing more than to pull them both as close to him as he possibly could. To feel that feeling of being again, that feeling of true belonging.   
  
Roman doesn't say anything, he just looks at Dean, then at him. He wished Roman would speak. When he was quiet, was when he was most dangerous; that was when he could really take the time to look at someone and try and figure them out, see how they tick. Well, that wouldn't do Seth any good right now for Roman to do that. Not at all.  
  
He doesn't do anything else, say anything else. The more he was around them, the harder it got, so he does the best thing to do in that situation; he leaves. Or tries to. He gets as far as the elevator.  
  
"That it?" Dean challenges. He doesn't turn around. He can't. It was taking all his willpower as it was to stay put, to not do what he really wanted to. He had had time to wrap his head around the thoughts, to realize what he had been feeling, what he felt, for Dean. To realize his wants, his desires. But he'd never let himself be touched in that way in anger, if he could help it. Getting touched like that at a time like that was not what he wanted.  
  
"Well, I just had a over 40 minute match where I stole the show, like usual, so I find myself a bit tired. But I'll gladly take you on, if you want." Seth retorts back. "Never been somewhere you can't find me; I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"But you have. You've been," Dean trails off. "I can't find you anymore."  
  
 _He_ flinches now. He understood what Dean meant; that he couldn't find the Seth from before. And he wanted to. Even through all the anger, everything...he wanted to find Seth.  
  
"I'm," his throat was dry. Damnit, why was it so dry now? He swallows as best as he can against its dryness. "Just...stop. Stop looking for me, then. I'm not somewhere you can look for me anymore."  
  
And he heads into the elevator.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He didn't like it. At all. They were assets. And yes, they had also become friends too. But being in the ring with him was the _last_ thing he wanted. They were a bit rusty, sure, but that wasn't the real issue. The real issue here was not being able to utilize them during a crucial time such as this, with the Authority off to who knew where. There wouldn't be much time for them to in this chaos of a situation that was going to happen (sure there was a poll, but it was all but certain that it'd be them in the match with him, as the fans could easily be manipulated sometimes in going a certain way. It was all but guaranteed that it would be the three of them in a match together. And damn but if he wasn't unhappy about the situation; both for things they would not be able to do and because of the three man tag team parallel to the Shield.)  
  
But he'd deal with it, as he always did. For now, all he could do was prep, plan, and watch.  
  
Dean vs Luke Harper for the IC Title? He knew Dean could easily beat Harper for the thing. The real question here was about factors. Was Dean's head in the game? After their encounter, he didn't know. Was Bray Wyatt going to interfere? That was pretty much a given. The question was when he'd try and interfere. The man was cunning, wily, and unpredictable. Rather like Dean in a lot of ways, though he hated to make the comparison as Dean was _Dean_ and Wyatt was a bastard who was owed a lot of pain and punishment courtesy of Seth Rollins for what he had done to Dean.  
  
He spends the time during Dean's match warming up, doing some stretches and the like. It was good to get as limber as you could before a match. Warming up was pretty crucial and helped make a difference in the quality of a match, whether you were on last, first, a short match, a long match...it helped. Plus it helped him from being quite as distracted as he could be.   
  
"Pretty good match."  
  
Though apparently distracted enough to not notice someone as big as Kane come into the room.  
  
He stops his stretches for a moment, eying Kane warily, as he often did. "Yeah..."  
  
"I think Harper has the advantage here because of the Wyatt factor, though."  
  
"Yeah." he says again. "Shouldn't you be doling out more concessions?"  
  
Kane looks down at his attire and grimaces a bit. Bryan certainly hadn't given him a great job to do, but Seth supposed it was only fair, for the way Kane had treated him previously (when before they had been such good friends.)  
  
"I'm on break." Kane says shortly. "But I'm not the one you should be worrying about."  
  
Immediately his head turns back to the small television and immediately wishes he hadn't. God, might as well have put a "cares about Dean Ambrose" light-up sign above his head. With flashing lights and everything.  
  
"It's not..." he trails off. He wasn't sure what he was going to say exactly.  
  
"Don't worry; you're not as transparent to people as you might think."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"You know exactly what it means, Seth. Do you want me to spell it out like Sting didn't? Although he did say you're a good guy, huh?"  
  
He feels his hackles rising. "Were you watching?"  
  
Kane shakes his head, not bothered by Seth and his growing anger apparently. "No. He told me."  
  
Seth's brows raise. "You've been talking with Sting? Since when?"  
  
Kane shrugs. Of _course_ he wouldn't say.   
  
"But even before that, I knew what you were about. I thought I made that clear enough before."  
  
Seth shakes his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." Play the clueless card. Best to do that. This could be some kind of secret interrogation on the Authority's behalf or something. He wasn't about to play into their hands any more than he had before.  
  
"But you do." Kane continues. He moves and sits in one of the chairs in the room. "Oh, too bad. DQ."  
  
Seth glances back at the tv. Apparently Harper had shoved Dean into the ref, causing a DQ. What a load of shit. And then...fuck. _There_ was Bray. He grits his teeth as he watches Wyatt do mostly to Dean what Dean had done to him and buries him beneath a pile of chairs, but not before putting a big hurt on him.  
  
"Ouch, that smarts." Kane says, in his usual tone of voice. "Suppose you'll have to kiss it better later or something."  
  
He sees red. He clutches at the man's collar, pulling at him, uncaring if the man was bigger or taller than him.   
  
"Hey, hey. Calm down, kid. Anger like that is what will get the Authority's eyes on you when you least want it. You want to save Dean Ambrose? You want to make sure Roman Reigns doesn't get caught in the line of fire? Then you need to _calm the fuck down_."  
  
 _That_ makes him stop. He lets out a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He unclutches his hands from  Kane. The taller man straightens out his clothing, looking down at Seth.   
  
"You know." Seth starts.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Longer than you'd think."  
  
"Then why haven't you said anything?" Seth asks. "You could have used anything you found out to hurt me the worst way possible."  
  
"We all have our reasons for doing what we do, kid." Kane says. He pats Seth on the shoulder, reminding him of Sting. "Others may not like it, but when it comes to the people we care about, then you should never, _ever_ , let anything stand in your way."  
  
It sounded like he was speaking from experience.  
  
"Taker?" Seth asks, not sure exactly what he was asking, but felt that the Undertaker (Kane's older brother), was involved somehow.  
  
Kane merely nods.   
  
"People like Triple-H and Stephanie don't forget anything. They may not use it against you immediately, but when they get something they can use, they'll use it to the largest extent possible."  
  
"So you made a deal with the Devil, or Devils, too."  
  
"As did you."  
  
"Yeah...I did."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
And he did.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Well the match didn't go the way he expected; he'd have to kick Bryan's ass sometime later, at least a little bit, for throwing him back in the ring like that. He didn't appreciate that. He was no one's punching bag.  
  
But that didn't bother him as much as the end of Raw bewildered him.  
  
Anonymous General Manager? Again? What...  
  
 _"I've got a plan."_  
  
...No. Surely Punk wasn't...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He does his best to ignore Wyatt's promo on Smackdown, needing to prep for his upcoming match. He wasn't thrilled to be working against Ryback, as there was no love lost between them, but he'd do what he had to.  
  
Or not.  
  
Kane comes in and beats up on Ryback, causing him a DQ, but eh, it was fine. He needed to vent too, so he'd beat up on Ryback for awhile with Kane and let out some frustrations.  
  
He was sure he'd need to, for what might be coming later.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
A/N: Well! That both went on longer, and in a bit of a different direction, than I expected! lol.   
  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice


	7. Weariness

Hysteria  
By: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.   
Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.  
Pairing: eventual Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, etc.  
Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.  
Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."  
  
A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.   
  
A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Seven - Weariness  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He hadn't heard from Punk in awhile, but wasn't exactly in a hurry to speak to him either. Nothing against the man; he was just tired, so tired. He needed a break and knew that he was not in any position to do so, but even so...he was tired. He knew what was at stake and would continue to fight but he sometimes worried when the strain would be too much. He needed to let off some steam somehow.  
  
And while he appreciated Noble and Mercury's well-placed intentions to help him, there were some things they would never be able to help him with. Or replace.  
  
But letting off some steam would have to come later, or translated into something he could work with in the ring as Raw would be starting soon and he had to prepare.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Did he mention he wasn't fond of Cena? It wasn't hard to find arguments and things to say against him, he who held the brass ring that so many others coveted. Even if he had other things he needed to take care of, he still never forgot that dream, that precious dream that he had talked about numerous times to his Brothers, that dream to be the best, to gain the gold, to have people talk about him, know his name...well he was even more well known than before, but for all the wrong reasons.  
  
He needed a break.  
  
But at least he'd have the opportunity to take out his aggressions against Cena, Ryback, and Ziggler later. He didn't have anything against Ziggler, but an opponent was an opponent and he wouldn't hold back against him. If he didn't hold back against either of his Brothers in the ring, then he certainly wouldn't hold back against anyone else either.   
  
And putting Cena through a table helped a bit too.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
R-Truth didn't stand a chance against the man.  
  
He hated Bray Wyatt, but even he could see just how much charisma the man had, how good he was with words. He could see why people would be gullible enough to get behind him, even if he himself was immune to said words. And he had to laugh when Bray would talk the more fantastical things. The man should know that those kinds of words and the like would not work against someone like Dean Ambrose. He had indeed struck a nerve before, talking about Dean's father and things like that, but the out there things he spoke of now would not get to Dean.   
  
He had always admired Dean's fire, his passion, even when he pretended otherwise back in those days in FCW when they had fought one another, before they had gained that bond of Brotherhood. And he admired it now, even if he worried what might come of it later.  
  
To break such a huge symbol to Bray Wyatt such as "Sister Abigail's" chair, it might do Dean more harm than good and he worried about it. He didn't like the look at Wyatt's eyes, his anger, his despair. Dean was a strong man in many places and fragile in places he didn't need to be. He could only hope he wouldn't see Dean splinter into pieces in front of him like the rocking chair.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
It was a hard fought battle and his team didn't come out the victors. He didn't like to lose. And he certainly didn't like Rowan knocking him like he did. He'd be feeling pain for a good while.  
  
He felt pain as he gingerly left the arena, as he gathered his few things and left the building, felt it as he jumped into the nearest cab to the nearest hotel. Felt it as he got his room and started to strip his clothes off. He falls back against the bed, too tired and in pain to take a shower. That'd have to wait until later.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He had to hold it together.  
  
He had to.  
  
But...no. He was going to fucking _kill_ Bray Wyatt.  
  
God, that looked so painful. The chair, the everything. If Dean wasn't okay, he'd kill Bray Wyatt. If Dean was okay, he'd _still_ kill Bray Wyatt.  
  
His first instinct was to run out there and he had to dig his nails painfully into his legs to keep from doing so. His next instinct was to find Bray Wyatt and rip him into pieces for even _attempting_ to be near Dean, hurt Dean, to _hurt_ him. He _hurt_ him.   
  
"Keep it together. Your boy's made of tougher stuff," Kane murmurs somewhere near his left shoulder.  
  
He was. He was right. But that still didn't stop it from hurting. But he was right. He had to focus. Worry could come later.  
  
"Let's hurry and talk to Show then you can get ready for your match later."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He was the best out there. It wasn't egotism. Really, it wasn't. It was obvious if one looked at them all. He had the most talent, the most skill. His hands itched to have better opponents again. Opponents like Ziggler, or even Dean again. Even if he cared about him, it had always been fun to fight him. They had been equals since the beginning, even when he hadn't wanted to admit it. They had known each other so well from the moment they fought. It had been a moment he'd never forget, because he hadn't felt that way before or since.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Ziggler was a good opponent. He wouldn't deny that. He also had a chip on his shoulders, thanks to the Authority's continued harassment. So someone who was talented had to work even harder than before to get even a tenth of what they deserved. It wasn't his place to try and fix that for him. He didn't hate the guy, but he had his own problems to take care of. And his Mission came before anything else.  
  
He doesn't complain when Noble and Mercury interfere on his behalf. A win was a win right now. He'd take it. After all, when it counted, he needed no help to prove why he was great.  
  
The Slammy's continue and Sting wins for his debut, during Team Cena and Team Authority's match. He stomps up the entrance ramp and over to the booth, giving a nice little rant. He wasn't honestly mad at Sting, of course, not really. He was curious and a bit confused at to the man's motives, but not angry. He'd only get angry if Sting's actions inadvertently hurt Dean or Roman in some way. He wondered what the man's intentions were. He had appeared only once so far and that was to put a huge wrench into the Authority and their future plans. He had been a huge catalyst in stopping them as they were (Ziggler too, was a huge catalyst; he had pulled through insurmountable odds when no one, no one, expected him to do so. He wondered if Cena was upset about that fact, that Ziggler had done it, and not he. Done what he couldn't.)  
  
Well, Sting wasn't around so he'd take his Slammy for himself for awhile, add to his ever growing collection. He couldn't say it wasn't a nice stroke to the ego in getting so many acknowledgements like he had. Though he had to keep from flinching when The Shield had been named for best group. Obviously they were. No one could touch them in terms of skill, not in his (probably biased) opinion anyway. Still, he had the Slammy.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Paul Heyman.  
  
The man was many things and people said many things about him. Some good, some not so good. But what most could agree on, was the man was smart. Maybe not in the financial sense, but when it came to seeing stars? Making stars out of those people never expected? Seeing potential when no one else did? He was second to almost no one else when it came to that. The man had a great eye.   
  
He was a little surprised the man decided to accost him in the hallway, but he wasn't that worried about it. He hadn't seen the man personally in awhile, but he had no bad feelings towards him. Punk, on the other hand, might still. He wondered what Punk thought of someone who had been a good friend to him now.   
  
Paul Heyman saw something in him? That he was the future? That wasn't news to him; he had heard that a long time back, back when he, Dean, and Roman were just starting out as a group together. He hadn't forgotten those times, even when he wanted to most.  
  
It wasn't false words to say that he was going to beat Cena at TLC. He wholeheartedly believed it. Cena wasn't invincible, despite what some might think. No one was. And he'd seize any opportunity, anything that would give him the slightest advantage or edge against him.   
  
He'd beat Cena, then Lesnar would be next on his list. He said as much to Heyman.   
  
"This briefcase gives me _opportunity_ , Paul. And you better believe me when I say I'll take it. And when I cash in? You and your client will never see it coming."  
  
 _Believe that._  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
There was always an ambulance on standby at events in case of emergencies. It had been that way for years, after some nasty things had happened.   
  
He hadn't been looking for him. Really. He had been making his way for some fresh air and privacy for a few moments, when he hears the muttering curses from a voice he'd know anywhere in any situation. Dean. He cautiously glances around the corner, taking in the sight of him, breathing a silent sigh of relief. He was well. Pissed off as hell, but he was well. After the brutal attack by Bray Wyatt, he had been worried about his wellbeing, but hadn't been in the position he needed to be to properly check on him and his condition. So seeing him walking around like he was made him feel better.  
  
He knew Dean could take a lot of physical punishment, but even he could only take so much.   
  
"Fuck, I hate new arenas," Dean mutters to himself, unaware Seth was listening to every word he was saying. He looked more than just _well_. He looked _good_. His eyes rake over him before he can stop himself. Jeans, well Dean liked jeans. He wore them often (both pants and shorts) in their downtime. It was usually part of his outfit of choice. And while Dean hadn't _hated_ the pants they wore in the Shield, they hadn't been what he usually wore. He _did_ , however hate the vest accessories they wore as part of their outfit. _Hated_ them. He had complained about them to Seth or Roman often and had did his best to do away with them at every opportunity as well.   
  
_"It's almost time to go on. Where's your vest, Dean?" Roman would ask, with more patience than Seth could._  
  
 _"Dunno. Might have gotten shrunk in the wash or somethin'."_  
  
 _"I checked there."_  
  
 _"Dry cleaning?"_  
  
 _"That was your excuse last time."_  
  
 _"Shut up, Seth."_  
  
 _" **Make me**."_  
  
 _"Come here and I will."_  
  
 _"Enough. So?" Roman crosses his arms, looking at Dean._  
  
 _Dean scratches his neck. "Uh...who knows. Maybe they somehow ended up in Eva Marie's bag."_  
  
 _Eva Marie. Who was on a plane very far away from where they currently were._  
  
 _"How the fuck did it end up there?"_  
  
 _Dean shrugs, the little shit, as if he didn't know. Seth didn't know if he wanted to punch him or laugh. Or both. Or...no. He shakes his head from that **other** thought that was not allowed in, even in his own thoughts. "Someone might have stolen her shampoo because he was out."_  
  
 _So **that** was why he smelled like lavender and lilacs. Huh._  
  
"Where the fuck do they put ambulances anyway?"  
  
The back, Seth wanted to say. That's pretty much where they always were, but Dean had a habit of forgetting something if it didn't interest him. If he _really_ thought about it, Seth was sure Dean would remember, but Dean was also stubborn.  
  
He quickly turns around back the corner when Dean starts to look his way, only letting out a breath of relief when he hears his retreating footsteps.   
  
So he was looking for an ambulance?  
  
He heads back a little bit and sees the ambulance Dean was looking for. It was empty. The paramedic who kept an eye out for the ambulance was not around, probably on break. He starts to head back when he sees the paramedic coming his way. A plan instantly forms in his mind. He walks past the man, stumbling a bit as he bumps into him.  
  
"Oh, sorry man. Didn't see you there." Seth mutters.  
  
"It's cool. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just a bit tired. I'm good."  
  
He walks in the direction the paramedic comes from and when he's out of site, he jangles the keys he grabbed from him. Well, let it be said that a few of the things Dean told him about came in handy.  
  
Now he'd just have to find a way to get the keys to him.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He was tired. He had been doing a lot of running around all day, even after his match with Ziggler. Still, it had been worth it to see Dean with that devil-may-care attitude of his, pulling those punches like he did to Bray. He was sure he would be running around more within the next few days.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He was right.  
  
First he has to deal with Cena cutting a promo on him. Which, to be fair, doesn't really bother him as much as Cena would like. Was it annoying the man always bagging on him? Sure. But Seth was a secure person and Cena talking trash did not hurt him; just annoyed him. And he could easily annoy Cena right back by cutting a promo on him. So he does.  
  
Still, he couldn't say that Cena's underdog act didn't bother him at all; the man was over a ten time champ. And while he may have been through a lot of shit as of late from the Authority and the like, an underdog he was not.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He was tired.  
  
He felt a mental weakness, a tiredness to the bone, that was starting to affect him more than any physical pain he dealt with. He was used to dealing with physical pain; it was part and parcel of the job of a professional wrestler. You either got used to physical pain or you didn't stay in the business long.  
  
But mental strain, tiredness? That was a different beast entirely and it involved many different factors to treat rather than the remedies you'd use for your physical aches and pains. He couldn't ice down his emotions, no matter how much he had tried to.  
  
And seeing Bray Wyatt's smug, stupid freaking face so often wasn't helping him any. Mind you, he was the one who chose to watch as he was out there, so it was his own fault, but he did it because he had to; he had to watch, had to see if Dean would come out, what Dean would do, if Dean would be okay. He couldn't help himself.  
  
But all the same, it was taking a toll on him. Something had to give, and soon.  
  
He feels better seeing Dean's promo. Dean would be dealing with a hell of a hard match during TLC in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. They were notorious for being hell on the body. If only it was just Dean's body he had to worry about.  
  
But all the same, it was taking a toll on him. Something had to give, and soon.  
  
Which is why, in his tired state, he finds himself sitting at a local bar getting a drink and somehow finds himself sitting next to Roman Reigns.  
  
"Seth."  
  
Shit.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice  
  



	8. (Breakthrough)

Hysteria  
By: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.   
Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.  
Pairing: eventual Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, etc.  
Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.  
Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."  
  
A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.   
  
A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Eight - (Breakthrough)  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He inwardly sighs. His luck really sucked as of late. Well as of June when he betrayed those nearest and dearest to him and seemingly turned his back on them.  
  
"Shouldn't you be rehabing or something?" he mutters, determinedly not looking over at Roman.   
  
"What does it matter to you, Seth?" Roman asks in return.   
  
"It doesn't." He grimaces a bit. "I'm not in the mood to fight, but if you want to, I'm still more than capable of--"  
  
"Do you feel confident about TLC?"  
  
He turns to Roman. "What is this, Reigns? Really, what is this? Why do you keep asking me questions _like I care what you have to say._ Because newsflash, if all those chair shots weren't indication enough, I don't care what you have to say. Or what Ambrose has to say. And for you to sit there and--" he breaks off before he can say more. It hurt. It _hurt_ and he hated that it did. Most of all, he hated himself.  
  
Roman looks unfazed. Seth was sure he was used to hearing ever tirade, every bad word, Seth could say to him (or Dean) now. Even if it hurt he wasn't letting on. He merely looks at Seth with a look Seth couldn't quite decipher.  
  
"Do you feel confident?" Roman asks again, quietly but firmly.  
  
Seth laughs mirthlessly, shaking his head. He takes a long swig from his drink before answering. "What do you think? Cena has no one. And I have--" _No one._ "my ways of doing things. It'll be great--because I'm in it--and even greater when I take away Cena's chance to take on Lesnar."  
  
"Will it?"  
  
He grits his teeth. What was with the question portion of the night all of a sudden?  
  
"Yes.it.will." he grits out. "Do you really think Cena deserves title shot number fifty million and one?"  
  
"I thought you didn't care what I had to say, Seth."   
  
He could almost _hear_ the smirk in Roman's voice and it sets him off. He gets up quickly, chair clattering to the floor, ignoring the exclamation from the bartender and the few patrons still in the bar.  
  
"You know what; _fuck you, Roman._ Don't sit there, smirking, as if you know everything. Because, guess what, _you don't_. So shut the fuck up about things you know nothing about."  
  
He starts to turn the other way and leave, feeling angrier than he had in a good, long time.   
  
"Seth."  
  
He stops, cursing inwardly. Something in Roman's tone was different.  
  
"Will you ever tell me?"  
  
 _Will you ever tell me?_  
  
What the fuck was _that_ supposed to mean?  
  
Will you ever tell me?  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
 _Well I'm even **less** inclined to tell you anything after you hit me with that Punch of yours._  
  
 _Oww._  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _Will you ever tell me?_  
  
That phrase was sticking with him, even now. Even after that impromptu conversation, even after getting punched by him. It was sticking with him.  
  
And now he had to wrestle him.  
  
And it felt different. He felt off his game and he didn't like it. Five little words sticking in his head, hitting him over and over again, making him think about it when he didn't want to, need to, and the worst times to. Such as now. He had to psych himself up to get going. Even when going through a lot, he could usually get that out of his head for the most part when wrestling. But now?  
  
And the "you sold out" chants were not helping either. Neither was Noble and Mercury trying to help him. Frustration? Sure. Start slow, then sucker him in. He had to take him out as quickly as possible. Maybe then the words would leave his mind, even if the guilt remained.  
  
But it was different.  
  
Why was it different?  
  
Roman had the time to hurt him, really hurt him.  
  
Instead he was slapping him around, smacking his head.   
  
Personal, but not the kind of personal he expected.  
  
One armed powerbomb? He'd have been duly impressed if it hadn't been done on him.  
  
So much back forth. So much on his mind, yet when he gets him in a headlock all he can say is:  
"Your breath smells like Cheetos."  
  
He feels more than hears Roman's breathless laugh.   
  
Despite the circumstances (for various reasons), he still liked to wrestle Roman. While they're chemistry wasn't quite on par with his and Dean's, it was still very good. Then again, he knew for a fact that despite all the people he had wrestled up to this point, none of them had even come close to the chemistry, that spark, that he and Dean had from the moment they laid eyes on each other in that ring in that little place called FCW.  
  
"Get up, Roman!"  
  
He didn't really think about the fact that he called him Roman out there, rather than Reigns, like he should have.   
  
Getting hit by Roman felt like getting hit by a train. All impact, all pain.  
  
Yeah, he really didn't like Big Show interfering. He and Roman were doing just fine (better than fine, in his opinion) without anyone else's help. He didn't need any one else's help to win. Yet Big Show felt the need to interfere and mess with Roman.  
  
He also _really_ didn't like the fact that Big Show hurt Roman like that.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Time passed in a flurry.  
  
Regardless if he liked the circumstances or not (he didn't), whether or not he liked the Authority or not (he _really_ didn't), things dictated that the Authority needed to return. In this case, evil needed to be closer at hand for him (and the people who had somehow decided to want to help him) to take out in a significant way. In this way, them being closer, while _annoying,_ was also necessary. So he had been having to think of the best way to bring them back, all the while listening to ideas from other people as well.  
  
Surprisingly the idea that worked came from Kane.  
  
 _"Heard from J & J that you've been trying to find a way to bring the Authority back." Kane says. He didn't look mad or anything like that, funnily enough. _  
  
_"Yeah." he bites out. He was cranky from dealing the things he had been for awhile as well as trying to bring back the people he despised most._  
  
 _Kane didn't even blink._  
  
 _"Well, Edge and Christian are coming back to guest host Raw, right?" At Seth's nod he continues. "Use it to your advantage."_  
  
 _To his advantage, huh? Well Christian wasn't a full time wrestler right now, because of a previous injury but he could still fight if push came to shove. Edge...Edge was a different story. He used to be a great wrestler, but the injury he had sustained had cut his career short. If there was a possibility of reinjury Cena might...huh._  
  
 _"I'll have to make it look legit." he murmurs, almost to himself more than to Kane. "Get Edge set up somewhere to force Cena's hand."_  
  
 _He looks up to see Kane nodding in approval. "Now you're getting it, kid."_  
  
 _If it had been just about anyone else, he would have bitched them out for the "kid" remark, but it was Kane and, surprise of all surprises, he respected the man. The older man had a lot of experience at his disposal (and some of it having dealt with HHH and the like in the past) so it came in handy to have on his side._  
  
 _Fine. This would require even more finesse on his part, but he was up for the challenge. He'd make it look legit, and real, and force Cena's hand. He wasn't a Cena fan by any stretch of the imagination, but he couldn't deny he felt bad for having to get him to bring them back by doing things this way._  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Well, they were back.  
  
When they all get to the back, Triple-H gives him a big hug. "You did it, kid! We're so proud of you."  
  
He felt like throwing up.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The segments started on Main Event, then Superstars, but he didn't first catch them until Smackdown.  
  
He was cooling off in his locker room when something on the tv catches his attention.  
  
They were showing the Titantron and it was black for a moment, before people in black hoodies and white masks (not like the sheep mask that Erick Rowan wore, but closer to the Guy Fawkes masks.) When they speak, their voices are distorted.  
  
 _"So it begins." the distorted voice in front says. "Evil may have set foot back here but we will not standby and let them continue on the path they are on now. You're on notice."_  
  
Then the screen goes black again.  
  
...what the hell was that???  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
A triple threat match at Royal Rumble?  
  
Although he hated the Authority with every fiber of his being, and although he knew he had a steep hill to climb in the names of Brock Lesnar and John Cena, he couldn't lie and say he wasn't happy about the opportunity. Beat them both and become champion OR let someone else become champion (or retain) and THEN beat them for the title. Either way he had good odds in his favor for walking out of Royal Rumble with THE title, the main prize, around his waist.  
  
Ambition warred with his duty, his Mission, but it would never ultimately win out. It might be equal, but he would never truly backstab Roman and Dean. Not for anything. The Authority could throw every title at him to do it and he'd spit in their faces and say fuck off.  
  
A triple threat...  
  
He'd like, one day, that he'd see his, Roman, and Dean's named billed as last match at Wrestlemania for the WWE World Heavyweight championship...there was an end goal he could get behind.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
...he had to face them _both_? He inwardly winces. This was not going to be a pleasant experience for him. He knew he had it coming to him, at least from their perspectives, but still, he wanted to fight them like he had in the past. Back when it was about respect, back when...even back further when he was not yet their friend, when he had yet to become their Brother. Even back then...at least Dean didn't loathe him then. Pissed off at him, sure, but it was not the simmering, seething, hatred of now. It hurt to look at him, at both of them.  
  
Still, he gets angry at their laughter, their happiness at getting to hurt him. He knew he had no right but it still hurt him and he couldn't hold it back. It was getting hard to hold back anything anymore.  
  
He is steaming after the match and stalks around in the back, trying to work some of the anger and frustration out. What he does not expect is to run, literally, into Dean's back.   
  
And that he was back there alone.  
  
"Oww! Hey, jerkass, watch where you're--" Dean turns around and stops as he sees who bumped into him.  
  
Seth stares at him, anger swimming around in him, mixed with other emotions he couldn't, or wouldn't, name.  
  
"Feel bad, does it? Not quite as bad as you and Roman out there double teaming me though, I bet."  
  
Dean's brows furrow for the briefest of moments before he lets out a breathless little laugh; if it could even be called a laugh.  
  
"You're _mad_? _You? After everything, Seth?"_  
  
 _Now_ Dean laughs, a real one this time, and it sets off Seth even more. In a moment he finds himself pushing Dean against the nearest wall.  
  
 _"Shut the fuck up, Dean."_  
  
And he kisses him.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
A/N: Seth, bby, what are you doing?! Not like this! *cries* Breaking my heart...  
But yeah, to be expected, given how much Seth has on his plate and all. There was always going to be a breaking part somewhere, where something had to give...  
  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you think!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice


	9. The Beginning

Hysteria  
By: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.   
Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.  
Pairing: eventual Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, etc.  
Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.  
Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."  
  
A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.   
  
A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.  
  
  
  
A/N 3: M rating definitely needed here! Intimate times ahoy!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Nine - The Beginning  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
His head was swimming. He could feel Dean's lips against his; hot, wet, and most of all hungry as they pushed against his. It was fast, hard, and amazing. It was both the best moment of his life and the worst. His hands find Dean's arms, holding on tightly, barely noticing that their roles had been reversed and it was now him up against the wall he had pushed Dean over to.   
  
It's Dean's hesitant hands cupping the sides of his face that wakes him up and he realizes the full extent of both what he had done and what he was doing with Dean now, what Dean was doing with him. He pushes Dean away with a gasp, panting as Dean was panting. He refrains from touching his hand to his lips like he wants to, instead moving quickly away, wanting to get as much distance away from him and Dean as possible. Looking at him was hurting.  
  
"No, not this time!" Dean exclaims and he stops in place as he feels Dean's hand tugging hard at his arm.   
  
He turns. "Let me go, Dean!"  
  
Abruptly Dean does and he starts to leave again when he grabs him again.  
  
"Damnit, D--Ambrose," he hisses. "Let me go, I said!"  
  
Dean shakes his head. "No. Not until we...talk." He wasn't really looking at Seth, but still held onto his arm tightly.  
  
"I don't have time for this. And talk? Us?" Seth laughs mirthlessly. "Every time we get near each other all we do is put our hands on each other--" He stops, unable to stop from flushing or the thought that came to mind. 'Hands on each other' had a whole new meaning now.  
  
"You are my Brother. I trusted you," Dean says quietly, his words cutting through Seth like a knife; he had heard the tense Dean had used when he said Brother. You are my brother. Not were. "I _trusted_ you, Seth. After everything..." And he had been through so much in his life. He hazards a glance at Dean. Dean swallows hard. "Even if you hate me now, you couldn't have all the time back then. Or at least I thought..."  
  
Damnit. He couldn't do this now. He couldn't do this _period_. It was much too dangerous. But he was tired. And he couldn't get the memories out of his head, or forget the feeling of Dean's lips on his.   
  
He bites his lip. He looks around. No one in sight. But that didn't mean that wouldn't change soon. And Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose being near each other and _not_ fighting would look highly suspicious. He swallows against a lump of his own. "I...damnit, you never like to make anything easy, do you?"  
  
Dean lets out that breathless little laugh of his again. "Of course not, Seth; you've known that since we first locked up in FCW."  
  
He did. And he'd probably come to regret this later, but still-- "Fine, then. If you insist so much." He jerks his head in a direction. "There's some rooms back this way we can talk without getting interrupted."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
They managed to find a room far back into the Arena, an area in where none of the wrestlers went to, as far as he could tell; people liked the closeness of the other rooms too much and always strove to find the closest rooms to the entrance of the Arena, rather than the back. The room they go into also seemed to be some sort of conference/locker area. Off to the side is a table and chairs. He plops down into one of the chairs with an audible sigh, rubbing at his eyes. The tiredness was coming back in full force, warring with the leftover adrenaline, anger, and...other emotions he wanted to feel but couldn't let himself.  
  
He moves his hands from his face when he hears Dean take a seat down near him. The focus in Dean's eyes was unnerving him, as it often did.   
  
"So," he says abruptly, doing his best not to look at Dean. "You wanted to talk, Ambrose. So talk."  
  
Dean hums for a moment, seemingly pondering or thinking about something.  
  
"Mmm. Well...damn," Dean says. Seth chances a glance at him and sees him looking down, biting on his lip. He had a habit of doing that sometimes. Just another thing he remembered about Dean. All the little things, the details, those things never left him, even when he did everything to not remember them. "Never ever thought I'd get this far, to be honest. I..."  
  
He looks up at Seth and Seth has to fight not to look away at the intensity in the other man's gaze. And the next thing Dean says hits Seth hard.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He didn't have to be a mind reader to know what that question was. He could have been talking about the heated kiss they had just shared moments earlier or anything else, but he knew it wasn't that. It was farther back and simpler than that. The unspoken question: 'Why did you betray us?' 'Betray me?' It also rang in the same sort of tone and question that Roman had asked him before; 'Will you ever tell me?'  
  
So he hadn't accepted Seth's words after his betrayal then. Had they sounded hollow to Dean? But no, they had to have meant something harsh to him, for the way he had (rightfully so) reacted. So then, why ask now? Did he honestly think Seth would say anything to him? He was in a precarious position and although he knew he had to be careful in what he said, he was tired and it was getting harder and harder to pretend. At least to those he cared about.  
  
Seth forces out a laugh; probably a pale imitation of the fake laughter he had forced himself to master, but he did the best he could with it. "I thought I already told you that with those chair shots across your and Roman's back."  
  
Dean doesn't flinch but it's a close thing.   
  
"Maybe I wanna hear it again." Dean challenges.  
  
Seth crosses his arms. "And what good will that do you, Ambrose? What's happened, happened."  
  
Dean nods, then puts his head down a bit. Then his head shoots back up suddenly, the fire back in his eyes.  
  
"You're a piece of shit, Seth."  
  
Seth starts to rise. "Should have known this would just be about insulting me. I'm out."  
  
Dean is around the table quicker than expected and he pushes Seth back into the chair before he can respond.   
  
"You're a piece of shit, Seth," Dean repeats, arms on either side of Seth. "But I can't forget things like you can. Even if you never liked me. If you always hated me...it's never gonna stop me from how I feel about you."  
  
His heart thuds hard in his chest and this time when Dean comes in close, head leaning down towards his, he does not stop him. Dean's lips touch his again and he makes a sound deep in his throat, his arms yank on Dean's shirt, pulling him even closer. Lips clash as they both fight for dominance, he moans as Dean's tongue moves inside his mouth and he rushes to reciprocate, unable to help himself. Dean is now all but straddling his lap and he moans again as Dean rubs on him, thrusting up to meet him and hearing Dean's moan in return.  
  
The extra sudden weight in the chair is too much for it and it tips over, spilling them away from it, with Dean still very much on top of him. The kissing never stops, not until Dean lifts his head for a moment to pull Seth's shirt up as far as he can and then those lips touch his heated skin. He jerks as Dean's lips touch his chest, hissing as it moves over a nipple. His already tight pants were much tighter now and he squirms as Dean's mouth starts to travel lower. In all his fevered imagination (when he had actually allowed himself to think about Dean and think about him in _that way_ ), he had never expected anything to actually come from it.   
  
He feels, more than sees, Dean working on his belt and pants, managing to pull out his throbbing cock. He had never been so hard. Dean moves back a bit and he groans from the loss of contact. He sees Dean's shaky hands move to pull off his shirt, opening up his own pants as quickly as he could.  
  
"Dean--" he breathes.  
  
"Shh," Dean says, moving back over him. "Don't, Seth."  
  
He kisses him again, effectively shutting him up. The contact of skin on skin causes them both to groan and he moves up against Dean, unable to help himself. Dean moans loudly against his ear, rutting against him in return.   
  
"Stop that," Dean hisses. He bites on Seth's ear and it makes him move against him harder, instead of the opposite.   
  
He could feel it building and when Dean's hand moves to wrap roughly around both of their cocks, he knew it would be soon.  
  
"Stop," Seth breathes, hips jerking at each rough pull. His vision was starting to go. "I'm--"  
  
Dean only starts to move faster, harder, laughing softly into Seth's ears.  
  
"Good," Dean says, breath starting to catch. "Come for me, Seth."  
  
He didn't know what set it off, his words or his touch but he does, groaning loudly as he comes, splattering them both and Dean follows suit a moment later, moving against Seth with a frantic pace, spurting on both of them.   
  
Silence for a long moment, both of them breathing hard, Dean still laying heavily over him but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Not until Dean moves off of him and hears him working to close his pants back. _Then_ everything hits him like a freight train.  
  
What had he done?  
  
He stands as quickly as he can on his shaky legs, fumbling with his pants, jumping as he feels Dean's hands back on him.  
  
"Here. Let me help."   
  
He looks at Dean but luckily Dean is focused on getting Seth back into his super tight pants and not looking at him.   
  
What had he done?  
  
Job finished, Dean looks back up at him. His brows furrow. "Seth--"  
  
He pushes Dean's hands away. "Don't. Just--"  
  
" _No, Seth_." Dean kisses him again and he curses himself as he is unable to stop himself from kissing him back. Dean pulls back, still breathing a bit hard. "No."  
  
"No what?" Seth says, almost hysterically. "No _what_? What do you expect from me?! If it's a fuck buddy you're looking for, I--"  
  
"No." Dean looks frustrated. "You--" He stops.   
  
Seth shakes his head. "I can't, Dean." he says sadly. He understood what he was trying to say, ask, even if he couldn't get the words out. He knew Dean very well, after all. "I--can't."  
  
He moves away and this time Dean doesn't stop him, nor does he say anything when he gets to the door. He pauses, hand on the knob.  
  
" _I'm sorry._ " Seth says softly, before he loses the nerve.  
  
He wondered if Dean understood what he meant.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Raw passes in most of a blur and he's thankful for that. He hadn't heard from Dean since then or crossed paths with him.  
  
...really, Sting. _Again_?  
  
He didn't have anything against the man personally, but he would have much rather faced Lesnar on his--well, actually it was probably better to have the Beast focused on two targets, instead of one; he could pit Cena against Lesnar and take advantage in the end. And even if he didn't win the match, he had the Ace in the Hole named the MitB contract. He'd use it.  
  
Anything to keep from feeling this way and thinking about Dean.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
A/N: Wow, so...okay, I didn't honestly expect that to happen yet lol. I knew it'd be SOON, but I just started writing and they just decided to change plans. Not that I mind lol. Of course this doesn't automatically fix things or anything. But it's a starting point? Maybe? Hopefully? lol. Wait, why am I asking?! I know how things are gonna go in the end! xD  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice  
  



	10. Your Place

Hysteria  
By: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.   
Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.  
Pairing: eventual Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, etc.  
Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.  
Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."  
  
A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.   
  
A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Ten - Your Place  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Dean?" Roman asks as Dean storms into the room.  
  
Dean barely spares a glance at him before shaking his head violently and heading into the bathroom, leaving Roman to flinch as he slams it shut hard.  
  
Something had obviously happened. Something big. And only one thing, one person, affected Dean this way.  
  
Seth.  
  
So something had happened. He had run into him or seen him or...something. He didn't know what it was, but it ached all the same. Whenever he looked at his Brothers and saw them hurting his first instinct was to hurt whoever hurt them. Which made it all the more difficult and confusing when one man he still considered his Brother hurt his other Brother. Or when he had to fight one of his Brothers. Oh he put on a brave face about it, made some sort of smart remark but all the same...it hurt.  
  
But obviously not as much as Dean was hurting right now.  
  
So he waits.  
  
Dean eventually comes out of the shower, towel around his waist. He still looked visibly upset but was obviously trying to hide it. But for someone like Roman, who knew him so well, he could see it. It could often be like walking a tightrope when it came to dealing with Dean and his emotions, but it was never something he felt like he couldn't handle. And he did it gladly. Dean was his Brother. Those were not just mere words to him. They were gospel, they were truth. When he made that vow, when they had all made that vow, it meant something.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
Dean stiffens, back to Roman as he rummages around in his bag for some clean--or relatively clean--clothes (life on the road could be hard; couldn't always get to a laundromat every day.)  
  
Dean coughs a bit. "What? 'M trying to get dressed."  
  
"Dean."  
  
Dean starts to shake. Instantly Roman is up from his bed and over to him. He grabs Dean's arm to turn him around. Dean doesn't fight. Water drips from his head and he looks miserable. His heart aches in his chest hard and he hugs him close, not caring about the water soaking his shirt or the things that had to be tears soaking him further.  
  
"What is it?" Roman murmurs. "Tell me?"  
  
Dean clings to him tighter. "Seth."  
  
Of course. He knew as much, but all the same...  
  
He shakes his head, clinging to Roman even tighter. His hands were pressing hard, like vices but he ignores it.   
  
"He..." Dean pauses for a long moment. "He..."  
  
Roman pulls back a bit so he can look at Dean better. He looks frustrated. "He--"  
  
Dean shakes his head.  
  
"I think I found him." Dean says in wonder.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He had to concentrate. So much was happening in a short period of time. He had to focus. Sunday was not that far away and he would not only be taking on John Cena but Brock Lesnar also. And on top of that, it was for the biggest prize in the business. Huge deal. But he couldn't focus.  
  
All he could think about was Dean.  
  
Words replay in his head like a broken record, over and over again. He kept being assaulted by the memory of Dean's lips, his calloused hands upon his heated skin, to be _that_ close, to touch him and be touched...it was all he could think about. Which made it very difficult, especially when he had to play the dutiful Authority boy and then go and try to listen to what Punk had to say (which he knew had to be important--it just happened to be going in one ear and out the other without his say so.)  
  
He clenches his fist. He should never have gotten that close to Dean, should never have agreed to talk to him. He knew that; even in his tired and wanting state he had known that. He had just chosen to ignore the warning signs and dived headfirst into a state of being near Dean, of having him--if only briefly. Of being able to have that closeness he had desired from Dean for longer than he had first realized. He shouldn't have gotten that close; it had been so dangerous. ...but he couldn't find it in himself to regret it.  
  
He loved him.  
  
That brief, but important, encounter between them had made that very clear to him. He had denied it, or any emotion close to it, for a long time. He hadn't wanted to ruin a good thing, especially if Dean didn't feel the same or close to the same. He would have accepted being his Brother if he could not have anything more. And then when he had betrayed him and Roman--willingly or not--he had figured that was the end to any of those feelings, those thoughts. He would still feel them and think them, but how could he ever act on them when Dean hated him so much?  
  
And then Dean had tried to kiss him and everything changed.  
  
He had pushed him away then, in fear, in a lot of things.   
  
The next time had been him initiating it, in anger, in desire, in a lot of things.  
  
He loved him.  
  
That wouldn't change. He...could only hope that other things would change. For the better.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He needed some time away to try and take everything in and relax but he didn't have that luxury. He had to try and zen out or _something_. Maybe he'd try and use some of his connections and get a hold of DDP; the man seemed pretty healthy with the Yoga stuff he was doing... But he would be alright. There was just one thing he did not need to happen and he'd be fine.   
  
And of course it happens.   
  
He and his big fucking mouth.  
  
Dean was standing there. He didn't notice Seth; he appeared to be waiting for the elevator to the hotel to open. He would have said it was Dean following him or Roman following him but their surprise was always much too genuine. He just had bad luck, apparently. Karma liked to give him a huge kick in the ass.  
  
He watches Dean closely, unable to stop himself. He looked tired. Weary. Seth knew that look well; it was a look he often had, in the times when he could be purely himself and did not have to hold that arrogant mask together that everyone else saw when he went out there.  
  
He watches Dean, in his wife beater and faded jeans and if he hadn't been sure that he loved him, he would have then. His breath hitches as Dean turns, seemingly feeling Seth's eyes burning into him. He doesn't say anything. Seth can see him swallow. He knew how he felt.   
  
He wanted to go to him.  
  
So he moves.  
  
And he wanted to run away.   
  
But he can't.  
  
He hated feeling this way, these half emotions, speaking with half truths or all lies.   
  
"Seth."  
  
The doors open with a ding and he finds himself pushed inside by Dean.  
  
"Dean."  
  
And Dean kisses him.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The door barely closes as Dean hungrily kisses him, seemingly not noticing the possibility of being noticed or not caring. Seth was having a hard time caring as much as he knew he should have, but with Dean being in such close proximity and kissing him like he was, it made it hard to care. Still, he manages to push Dean roughly off of him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hisses quietly, even though he knew no one could hear them.  
  
Dean has the audacity to look at him like he's crazy. He frowns hard at Seth, panting slightly.   
  
"Seth--"  
  
Seth shakes his head.   
  
"No. We're going to--damnit." The elevator doors ding back open as it hits a higher floor, people coming on. He bites his lip as he does his best not to look at Dean while the elevator moves excruciatingly slow up the floors. He can hear Dean's foot tapping impatiently on the carpeted floor. It reminds him vividly well of Dean from before, his other little quirks and things. People leave as they get to other floors and eventually, finally, it gets to his floor and he nearly sighs aloud with relief. He glances at Dean and jerks his head the way of the open doors. He leaves the elevator, not looking to see if Dean follows--he knows he does, even without hearing his loud footsteps on the carpet--and heads to his hotel room.  
  
Luckily no one was waiting at the door. And no one else had his key. If they wanted in, they'd have to knock or call him and right now he had no plans to do either of those things. He had to try and straighten this out...somehow.  
  
He just didn't know how.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The door closes with a soft sound. He leans against it, looking at Dean who had walked ahead into the room. He looked out of place in Seth's clean, uncluttered, room. And yet completely in place; reminding Seth of the times when they'd split rooms together, having to sift through Dean's clutter (it was never really dirty as much as cluttered).  
  
"Why do you keep harassing me?"  
  
Dean laughs. "Is that what you're calling it?"  
  
Seth glares at him. "You know what I'm talking about, Ambrose."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Do you have to answer everything I ask with a fucking question?"  
  
"I dunno, do I--"   
  
Seth moves forward quickly, pushing at Dean. "Stop. Just--stop. I didn't really want to talk to you, but if we're going to we're going to have to lay down some ground rules."  
  
Dean grins. "What? Like more hands on? I can get behind that."  
  
He tries to grab at Seth but Seth side-steps him.   
  
"I'm being serious here, Dean. This...this _thing_ , whatever it is. It has to stop."  
  
Dean appears serious now too, not mentioning the slip of the name.   
  
"Why?"  
  
This was not quite the 'Why' he had asked before, but rang with some of the same undertones of it.   
  
"Because I can't give you what you want."  
  
 _Not now._  
  
 _Maybe not ever._  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He couldn't do it then. Couldn't talk to him. Maybe he needed to. No...it was something he wanted. But he just couldn't do it. Not at this time. That would mean revealing things he couldn't--or wouldn't--reveal now. And it wasn't something he could focus on. He had to focus on what was at hand.  
  
The Royal Rumble.  
  
Here he'd be putting his money where his mouth was. Here he had to put everything out there, to pull out his full arsenal, because he would surely need it taking on both John Cena as well as Brock Lesnar. He had faith in his abilities but he knew he still had a steep hill to climb. And to think otherwise would be foolish. And one misstep would cost him that title around his waist at the end of the match.   
  
He paces in the back. He wanted to be near the entrance, but not too close; he didn't want to run into Cena or Lesnar beforehand and have to deal with them. He wanted to deal with them in-ring. Would there be some interference? Maybe. But end of the day it was all him. It was his skills that would give him the victory.  
  
Eventually he starts to make his way closer to the entrance, continuing his stretching. The worst thing you could do before a match was stop moving. Best thing was to keep your body moving otherwise you'd tank much earlier than you wanted to. So he moves, bends, stretches, and does his best to ignore the sudden appearance of Dean out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Kill 'em."  
  
And just like that he was gone. Moments later, Noble and Mercury come to stand where Dean had been so briefly.   
  
_Kill 'em._   
  
It's a phrase he knew well; it was a phrase well used in the Shield.  
  
Kill 'em...he'd do his best.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
That was probably one of the best performance he had ever put on inside of a wrestling ring. He knew it would be something he would be able to be happy when he looked back at it...later. Right now it still stung. He has to come to the back without that gold around his waist, or on his shoulder. The applause he gets from the boys in the back, even those who disliked him, helped to soothe some of the burn, but it still hurt.   
  
But he brought the beast down further than anyone else had. He did that. Not even Cena did that. Many AA's or whatever else, it had been Seth who had taken the Beast down.   
  
He waves off help as he leaves the arena and gets in his rental car on the way to the nearest hotel where he had already gotten a room. He staggers out of the car and hurries as quickly as he's able into the entrance of the hotel. He was exhausted and he just wanted to get to get a shower and get to sleep. He pauses as he gets to the elevators. This was deja vu all over again.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Dean stands at the elevators, looking hard at Seth.  
  
Seth looks at him.  
  
He was tired.  
  
He could only fight so much.  
  
...that would be his excuse later, if need be. And not so much an excuse, as it was true.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He gets in the elevator and doesn't say a word as Dean quietly follows.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The room looked the same as any other that he had gotten on the road. Well, okay, it was a bit better than a lot of them, pricier (hey, he hated the Authority but he wouldn't say no to a nicer hotel room--plus it cost them extra money.)  
  
He finds his bag where he had left it in a corner and rummages through it for a few things, before turning around. Dean was looking curiously around the room, having been surprisingly quiet the whole way to the room.   
  
"Don't get into anything." Seth mutters as he starts to head over to the bathroom.  
  
Dean gives a sort of salute and shrugs, sitting down onto one of the two beds in the room. He leaves him to it. He gets into the bathroom, firmly closing the door shut and starts to strip. The first few hits of water is a shock. Everything seems to come into greater focus for a moment then.   
  
He had lost.  
  
All he had did, everything he had went through, done, all of it...for nothing.  
  
He still had the briefcase, yes, but the title, the gold? It was still grasped firmly around the wounded Beast's death grip. And it wouldn't be him facing the Beast at Wrestlemania.  
  
It was Roman.  
  
Roman had, despite all the odds against him (and the anger of the audience watching), had won. It would be him.   
  
Did he dare cash in during the match or after? Did he dare try and get into Roman's moment? Could he?  
  
These thoughts rush through his head as he scrubs his head and then his body, barely noticing the soap sliding away, away from his skin.   
  
What would he do now? Where did he, and where could he, go from here?  
  
He was so tired.  
  
The moment of clarity was gone. All that was left was weariness and shock. He had failed.  
  
He somehow manages to get it together enough to get out of the shower and dry himself off before getting on some clean clothes. His hair still drips onto the soft carpeting as he exits out. Instantly Dean is back up on his feet and into Seth's space.  
  
Seth shakes his head. "Dean, I can't--"  
  
"Shh."   
  
Dean hugs him close. He stiffens for a moment before relaxing, clinging to his supposed enemy, clinging to someone whom he hadn't been able to touch or be near in any real and good way in such a long time.  
  
"Shh, Seth. It's okay." Dean says quietly, against Seth's ear. "You did good. Better than good. You did what no one else could and wounded that Beast. I'm..."  
  
"I'm," Dean repeats, voice raspy. "I'm proud of you. Brother."  
  
He crumbles.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He had heard about Triple-H's plans from Mercury but there had been no time to even think if he wanted to prepare Roman in some way about it, as by the time he had heard about it, Raw was starting and there was Triple-H talking and talking away.  
  
He knew the fans weren't happy. Not about Roman himself. But about the situation. Well it wasn't Roman's fault. He'd seize any opportunity to get to the top, just like everyone else. If someone else didn't win that they wanted or the situation behind the win wasn't what they wanted? Well it happened. It couldn't be undone. And he was proud of his former Brother; even if it put him awfully close to Seth and Seth's other goal.   
  
Him and Roman exchange words, his not filled with any real truth. He knew Roman's were though. They had to be. He knew Roman was not happy with him, even if he was unaware of some of the things Dean had been getting into as of late.  
  
Like staying the night with him that night.  
  
He hadn't planned it. And looking back on it he regretted allowing himself to let Dean that close, even if it was something he wanted. Nothing happened then. He was so tired and out of it then that it would have been a disaster. But Dean hadn't asked, nor tried anything. He had held Seth. And Seth had let him. But it was dangerous. So dangerous. He wanted it so badly that it made it hard to remember his goals, his Mission. He had something to protect. The very thing that was trying to worm his way back into Seth's life.   
  
And it was working.  
  
He couldn't deny it and say it wasn't. He was slowly chipping away at the barricade of stone Seth had built up, both to protect himself and to protect Dean. It was crumbling away and Seth didn't have anything to patch it back up; his facade to the world was also fading with each stone that fell. To the world at large he could play the villain, the heel, the asshole, the sellout. But to Dean? He was forgetting how it worked.  
  
But he keeps it together on the outside as he speaks in the ring to Roman.  
  
A match against Bryan and the winner would take on Roman at Fast Lane? He was both excited and angry. Excited at the prospect of taking on Daniel Bryan, who he respected as a wrestler, and the prospect of being able to take on Roman in such a big match, on a PPV no less. But Roman got roped into something he didn't have to take on and he cursed not being able to talk to Roman about it; here Roman's inexperience versus some of the others was taking hold and he didn't like it. Roman was by no means stupid, as inexperience doesn't mean stupidity, it just meant that he was still learning some of the things that others had mastered or close to mastered. He'd certainly get there, in time. He just needed time, which he was not getting at this point.  
  
After the segment, he makes his way back to his locker room. He feels half disappointed and half relieved that Dean isn't there. He almost expected him to, but the other man seemed to get that it wouldn't have been a good idea and stayed away. For now at least.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Take on Barrett, Dean? Well the IC Title would certainly look good around his waist. And regardless of how Dean acted like he didn't care about titles and things, he had always taken very good care of the U.S. Title when he had been champion. He understood the importance of it.  
  
Barrett wouldn't know what hit him.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The match was a great one. He'd even say that it was better than Ziggler vs Bray earlier in the night, which had been surprisingly great. And he was sure he'd even look back in admiration of Roman and his amazing spear against the Big Show. Once the sting of getting hit by him and losing to Bryan faded.  
  
He gets to the back and takes his time in his locker room, knowing that HHH was already way off in the Arena doing the podcast with Stone Cold and the others would either be that far watching or would have left, so he had some freedom.  
  
And Dean seems to know that, because he walks in.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Seth looks at him warily. He wasn't really sure how to deal with Dean now. The lines were getting blurred and crossed and he knew that he wasn't putting up the same kind of front against him that he once did.   
  
"Hey." he says shortly, continuing to get his gear together and into his bag.  
  
"Great match."  
  
Seth looks at him again. He seemed sincere.   
  
Still, he had to _try_ and maintain a front, so he sneers at the other man. "What? Not going to rub it in my face how I lost? Even though--"  
  
"No. Do you really want me to, Seth?" Dean asks, hands in his pockets.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Dean asks, before sighing a bit. "Can we just-- _not_ for a little while?"  
  
He got what Dean meant. Even when Dean might say something cryptically or it might come out wrong, usually he or Roman would be able to decipher the "Dean speak".  
  
He sighs as well, zipping up his bag before standing up straight. He walks past Dean and pauses at the door, bag in hand. "...Getting hungry," he says, a little louder than necessary. "Guess I better get something to eat."  
  
The door opens and he starts to leave. He hears Dean behind him. He could almost _hear_ the smirk in Dean's voice. "Well, how about that. I'm freaking hungry. Guess I better get something to eat."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!   
  
\--PhoenixJustice  
  



	11. In My Heart

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Eleven - In My Heart  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He really needed to stop doing this. It was dangerous and wouldn't help him at all if it got found out.  
  
And going to a Waffle House with Dean, late or not, was not smart. All someone had to do was snap a picture and post it to the internet. Things had a way of getting around that you didn't want. Dean doesn't seem to think about the implications, or care; he highly suspected the latter. Dean was by no means stupid. While he may have made some spur of the moment decisions, Dean was also smart and could be very strategic. He just often didn't give a fuck.  
  
He can barely get through his couple of waffles, thinking all the while, while Dean just munches on his stack of waffles--seemingly without a care in the world.  
  
"Dean--" he starts haltingly. What was he trying to say? It was hard to remember the persona he had been putting on for months when he was sitting with Dean like this like he had in the past. It brought up so many memories that he felt himself losing the arrogant persona he had used for months like a Shield.  
  
Dean continues to eat. He uses the extra time to look at Dean, really look at him. It had been a long time since he had the time to look at Dean at his leisure; he didn't exactly get the chance over these last few months, what with Dean trying to beat the shit out of him the moment he saw him. The fact that they got to this point, whatever _this_ was, was mindboggling to him. He wasn't sure exactly what happened or what was said to be able to get to this point.  
  
It was all kinds of dangerous.  
  
But...  
  
He swallows against his dry throat, looking at Dean's eyes, his mouth.   
  
He _wanted_.  
  
If it could only be once. If it was something Dean wanted as well--  
  
Dean seems to feel eyes on him and he looks up, eyes unreadable for a moment before burning into something hot. He holds the gaze while putting some money on the table. They both get up without a sound spoke and an unspoken agreement between them.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
They barely get the door closed between them as Dean pushes him against it, kissing him hard and fast. He can taste the hints of syrup as Dean's lips move over his again and again in a hard slide, his tongue wet against Seth's, dueling for dominance. His hands clutch hard against Dean's back, Dean's leg pressed close. He rubs openly against it and feels a large fission of pleasure as he hears Dean's moan following his own. The thought that they might just rub each other into oblivion only served to make him harder and move faster against him.  
  
Dean hisses as Seth's hands start to move up under his shirt, nails scratching lightly on the sides. From the way he moves against Seth, and the erection that Seth could feel through the jeans, he knew Dean liked it. So he does it again and again, biting his lip at the sight of Dean's moaning, his moving, the pleasure in his eyes, the pleasure he was giving Seth now. It was all so fucking _hot_ and all his mind could think of was _Dean, Dean, Dean_ over and over again, surprising himself with the intensity of his emotions right then. God, he wanted and he was having. But no. He wanted. A dangerous thought right now, to think that, to want more. But in the haze of pleasure and all things Dean Ambrose, it was hard to remember just what was right and what was wrong any more.  
  
"Dean." he whispers as Dean's head starts to dip down to kiss his heated flesh, jerking as his lips touch his skin.   
  
"I'm here." Dean says quietly. "Seth--"  
  
He grabs his face and kisses him hard, feeling Dean answering him back immediately. File this under something he never knew before until it happened to him; _Dean Ambrose was a fucking amazing kisser_. Oh sure Dean had bragged about it before to him and Roman, but everyone did that. But to be on the receiving end of it, he could say with certainty that yes, Dean in fact did know how to kiss well.   
  
And eventually he finds himself being pulled by Dean.   
  
"C'mon," Dean says, breathlessly. Seth was pleased to note the panting, the red lips, the bulge in his jeans. He just looked so irresistibly _fuckable_ in that moment that it made it hard to see straight. He follows Dean over to the bed, giving a little "oomph" as he gets pushed onto it. He gets into a sitting position as Dean looms over him, leaning down to give him another quick and harsh kiss. "Off." Dean pulls at Seth shirt until Seth rolls his eyes and takes it off, throwing it off the side.   
  
"Better?" Seth says wryly.  
  
Dean's eyes sear into him as he looks down at him. He holds back a gulp with difficulty. That look was...  
  
"Much," Dean says hoarsely. "Now--" He paws at Seth's jeans and Seth bats at his hands.  
  
"I've got it," Seth mutters. He curses inwardly at his shaking hands as they start to undo his pants. It wasn't like Dean had never seen Seth before, especially after their last encounter, but this time was different. It was _definitely_ different and Seth knew it--even if the possible implications later kind of scared him.  
  
If Dean's eyes were on his before, they were like a brand now as he gets his pants off, throwing them off the side as well. He felt exposed in more than one way than one. But then Dean smiles; the real, genuine one that very few had ever been graced with, one he never showed on air, and it both calms him down and makes his heart beat a little faster. That was a smile that one would do anything to see again. It was so genuine and _real_ that it made Seth's heart ache to look at it. That smile...he never thought he'd see it ever again.  
  
The words are on the tip of his tongue and he has to bite down hard to keep from saying them.   
  
He starts to pull at Dean's shirt, both to distract himself and to keep from saying those words he had no place saying. "Now you. If this was some ploy just to get me out of my clothes and--"  
  
"It was." Dean says. Now his smile turns to a wolfish grin. "Maybe I just wanted to rub myself all over your naked body. Got a problem with that?"  
  
His hard cock was an obvious indication that that was not a problem whatsoever. The thought of Dean rubbing onto Seth fast and hard until he came took his breath away. But he knew that he wanted more than that. He tugs at Dean's shirt. "Come on, Dean." he pants. "Only fair."  
  
Dean nods and moves back a little to pull the shirt over his head and once again Seth is breathless as he strips the rest of his clothes off. He too had seen the other naked but again, this was _different_. And god was he amazing to look at it. His hands itch to touch him, his face, his chest, his hard cock. He yanks Dean's arm, pulling him down to kiss him hard. The intensity of his want surprises even him.   
  
Dean pulls back to climb onto the bed, looming over Seth, eyes gleaming. He licks his lips.  
  
"Now--" Dean all but purrs. Jesus how did he do that? "Where should I start..."  
  
He seems to make a decision and before Seth can say anything, and dips his head down to lick one of Seth's nipples. Seth groans, then hisses as Dean starts to bite it, ever so carefully. He seemed to be testing the limits of what he was allowed to do. He continues, as Seth doesn't give any sort of negative indication. His mouth moves to the other nipple as one of his hand starts to wander further down Seth. He jerks hard as Dean's hand moves loosely around Seth's erection, pulling a bit on it. He moves into that touch for a few moments, loving the delicious feel of it as Dean's slightly calloused hand moves harder and harder against Seth's cock, his lips over Seth's again.  
  
But he moves Dean's hand away. He'd come soon if Dean kept that up and he didn't want to come yet, because then this, whatever it was, would most likely be over.  
  
Dean moves back, blinking a bit hard. "Problem?" Dean rasps, brows furrowed. It was rather _adorable_ and damn but if he never, ever thought he'd put the word _adorable_ next to _Dean Ambrose_. But it was. He looked confused, as if he didn't understand why he wasn't kissing Seth, touching him.   
  
There were a lot of things Seth could, and wanted to say, but instead he reverses things, getting Dean into the position on the bed where he had been. Now it was _him_ leaning over _Dean_ and the possible things he could do to him made his head spin. He leans down, starting to kiss Dean before Dean can respond, mouth moving from his lips to his neck, kissing and sucking hard on it, feeling Dean's hips jerk up as he bites down on the skin. He liked a little pain with pleasure? He could oblige. His teeth skim down Dean's chest and he starts working on Dean's nipples the way Dean had did his. He feels a spark of pleasure as Dean groans as he lightly bites on one of his nipples.  
  
"Harder." Dean says, panting.  
  
Seth obliges and Dean responds in return with his hands wandering over Seth's touching, pinching, scratching, finding places on Seth that he had no clue could feel _good_ like that.  
  
"Harder." Dean says again.  
  
Seth's brow raises. _Harder_? If he did much harder...but hey, if Dean wanted it...  
  
He bites down harder on the nipple, one hand pinching the other at the same time his other hand moves over Dean's cock. Dean's hips jerk a couple times before he hears Dean groan loudly against him, feels the warm and sticky spurts from Dean's cock. He pulls back a bit. The sight of a panting, so obviously pleasured Dean nearly has him coming himself.   
  
Dean's eyes open after a little bit to look at Seth. "Why did you--" he starts hoarsely.  
  
"Because I wanted to--" he swallows a bit. "--see you come undone." _For me. Because of me. Only because of me..._  
  
To distract himself from Dean and what he might say next he looks down at his hand. He had never before, but it was from _Dean_ so it made him want to know... He licks his hand, face scrunching up a bit at the taste, but has no time to say or do anything else as Dean reverses their positions once more and pushes him down hard into the bed, kissing him so thoroughly and with the hint of desperation it takes Seth's breath away for a moment. Surely Dean had to taste himself in the kiss, but he didn't seem to care. He kisses Seth like that for a long time, before they both have to pull away for air.  
  
"Seth--" his voice was like gravel and it only served to make Seth throb harder with need. He gestures a bit and Seth looks. Dean was still achingly hard.   
  
"Yes."   
  
Dean looks at him. His brows furrow minutely. "Yes?"  
  
Seth nods, swallowing against a dry throat. His "Dean speak" was as good as ever. He understood him. "Yes." He swallows again. "Please."  
  
Dean shivers a bit at that. And gets off the bed. Seth does his best not to touch himself as Dean rummages around for something. He knew if he touched himself, he'd go off sooner rather than later, and he wanted what was coming next. Wanted it so bad he could taste it. Dean lets off a few curses as his searching turns up nothing.  
  
"Check my bag." Seth says to Dean. Dean glances at him for a moment before finding Seth's bag, unzipping it and rifling through its contents. Normally the sight of Dean doing that would have irritated him (as Dean had done it often enough in the past) but now the sight of it, and what it meant, only served to make him feel hot.  
  
Eventually Dean's search comes up with a bottle of lotion. Dean had always made fun of Seth in the past for his "beauty" products as he called them, but this time he says nothing; he too seemed to feel the way Seth did now about the situation. He comes back over to the bed, pushing Seth's legs apart. He starts to push some lotion onto his hands before pausing. He pauses for a long enough time that Seth worries.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Dean's head jerks up. He shakes his head. "No. I just--" He shakes his head again. "Are you--sure?"  
  
So that's why he had paused? Seth nods, licking his drying lips. "Yes."  
  
Dean nods, seemingly at himself and his own thoughts and very slowly starts to insert a finger. The sudden intrusion has him hissing but he nods at Dean as he looks up again. It hurt a bit but mostly it felt a bit cold and strange. He had never... _never_ before. It's why things had surprised him so much. He had never been with a man before in any way. _Ever_. He had never looked at another man in a way like that before. Which is why his feelings for Dean had taken him by surprise, why he had hid them from himself for so long until he had been unable to any longer. Dean had made him want something that he never realized he wanted. It had been disconcerting at first. Now he no longer had any doubts--not about his feelings for Dean or what he wanted from him. His doubts stemmed from things he currently couldn't change.   
  
He shakes his head. He didn't want to think about _those_ sorts of thoughts why he was here with Dean. He had somehow got the chance he never expected with him and he didn't want to ruin it by being stuck in his own thoughts about unpleasant things.  
  
"You okay?" Dean asks quietly.   
  
He nods tightly. Doing his best to relax as another finger enters to join the first. The pain was lessening already. And by the third finger, he finds himself starting to move against Dean's fingers. Dean seemed to have a knack for finding the good spots on Seth because it was starting to feel _good_.  
  
"Look at you." Dean says, his voice gravelly and dark against Seth's ear. It only serves to spur Seth on harder, moaning as he moves against him. "I could lay here all day, watching as you fucked yourself on my fingers. I could make you come again and _again_."  
  
Oh god he could feel it coming and he couldn't stop it. "Dean--" he tries to warn. It only seems to spur Dean on further and Seth lets out a hoarse cry as he comes, spurting onto both of them. He shivers violently against the waves of pleasure. He finally comes back down to Earth and pants heavily. That felt...it was...   
  
The words were pushing against his lips again but he holds them back. He was still pretty hard, even after something that huge, and comes back to full hardness quickly enough as Dean's hand jerks him a few times.  
  
"'M gonna fuck you now." Dean says, harshly. He seemed to be fighting off something as well; had Seth brought Dean that close to the brink without even touching him? He _liked_ that thought. Liked it a lot.   
  
He positions himself over Seth's hole, pushing slowly into him. It takes Seth's breath away. This was different than fingers. It didn't hurt, thanks to Dean's earlier ministrations, but the pressure is something he has to deal with for a moment. After a couple minutes he nods at Dean and Dean starts to move. The pain was gone, the pressure was fading and in its place the pleasure that Dean had dished out moments before was starting to return. His hands touch Dean as they move together, as Dean moves further and further inside, enjoying the feel of his damp, hot skin.  
  
"Have you--" Dean pants suddenly. "--have you done this before?"  
  
Seth laughs. Dean's hips jerk hard, leaving him breathless for a moment. "You ask me this as you're balls deep into me?" He laughs again.  
  
Dean lets out his breathless little laugh. "Guess you're right. I just wondered if you'd..."  
  
"No." he tells him truthfully. Dean's eyes widen. "You don't believe me? I know you think I'm--"  
  
Dean shakes his head violently. "No. Not that. It's just..." he swallows. "You haven't?"  
  
"No." he repeats. "Have you?"  
  
Dean licks his lips. "A few times. It wasn't--" He clamps his mouth shut on whatever he wanted to say next, instead doing a few things that has Seth's hips jerking in pleasure.  
  
His legs circle around Dean's waist as the pleasure starts to build and build again. It was unlike anything he had ever known and this moment, this pleasure was unlike what he had just experienced with Dean's fingers; it felt fuller, greater, and he moves onto him again and again, hearing Dean's groan in return. His hands move to either side of Dean's face.  
  
"Kiss me." he demands.  
  
Dean obliges, kissing him not in the hard kiss he expects but a soft and slow glide over his lips that has him moaning. It was...Dean was--!  
  
He comes like that, against Dean's lips, rocking on his cock and he spurts again, eyes rolling with the sheer pleasure of it, feeling Dean's answering moan, pulling out to spurt all over Seth's stomach, his come mixing liberally with Seth's. The sight has Seth moaning as he comes down from his climax.  
  
The words stay there, against his lips, unsaid.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
It happens that way over the next few days. Every available wall, corner, room away from everyone else, they kiss, they fuck. They were like rabbits in heat and it was so fucking hot that it made his head spin. He felt like the most wanton little thing as he gets pushed over a table and fucked hard, or fucked hard in a shower, or against a wall, or so many other places. He craves Dean like a drug and takes every available opportunity to have him, be near him. Because he knew that things could change very easily.   
  
They don't talk much, outside of their fucking. Every time it looks Dean like he might have a question, something Seth can't, or won't at this time, answer, Seth finds ways to distract him. He couldn't have that conversation now. If he did...he knew things would be over. He couldn't give Dean any more than this right now, as much as he longed to. _Those_ words hang ever close to the surface, but he is never allowed to say them. He can't.   
  
It's _because_ of his need for the other man that he finds himself realizing that he has somewhere else he was supposed to be.  
  
"Shit," he mutters. He was supposed to be out there with the rest of the Authority; Triple-H liked a image of a strong front. He supposed Triple-H thought of them all as a strong front as well. If he only knew the truth...hopefully he would soon enough. "I've gotta go."  
  
He pushes past Dean who doesn't say a word. He turns back to see Dean looking away from him. He swallows. "Uh--later?"  
  
Dean's head swivels to look at him. After a moment he nods slowly. "Later."  
  
He nods and heads off.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Where the hell were you, Seth?" Triple-H asks heatedly. He was pacing the room. He didn't look happy; Seth assumed he was thinking as much about Sting as anything else. He could use that to his advantage.  
  
"I heard whispers from people about Sting. I went to do a thorough patrol of the arena for him. I wanted to bring him to you myself but I haven't seen hide or hair of him." he says. "My bad."  
  
Triple-H seems to think about it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. It's fine. At least you were looking out for our best interests. Just try and pick a better time for it next time. Unless you think it's urgent."  
  
"I figured what I heard was urgent." Seth says calmly. "Last thing we all want is Sting to appear and ruin all our plans." And he meant that. Not in the sense of helping the Authority, of course, but his own _true_ plans. He wasn't sure yet what the legendary wrestler's plans were--as long as they didn't interfere with his, then he was fine with it. And if the man could put a serious hurt in the Authority? Then all the better.   
  
"He's right." Stephanie chimes in. "That man is proving to be such an annoying thorn in our side; and I thought _Cena_ was annoying."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He had a challenge ahead of him later on, so he doesn't mind J&J's interference during his match with Ryback. He was more worried about later on. Despite the handicap, he knew that Roman and Bryan both were very capable and both had dealt with huge odds before and come out on top. Of course that wasn't the only thing he was worrying about...  
  
One good curb stomp takes care of Ryback and he can worry about the other stuff later.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
It'd only be a matter of time before Dean got what he wanted and got his championship match for the Intercontinental title.  
  
Barrett wouldn't know what hit him.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Smackdown taping is the next day and he is rather dumbfounded as he watches Big Show hit Kane. What the hell was going on?  
  
He gets to the back, after having talked with the Authority and J&J, and heads to his room. He wanted to talk to them first to make sure they wouldn't need him for anything later. He was ready for a quick shower, some food and--Dean was sitting in his dressing room.   
  
And he looked angry.  
  
"What?" Seth asks warily.  
  
Dean starts to pace, before stopping abruptly and pointing at Seth. "Tell your buddies to--" He cuts himself off then looks at Seth again. "Roman." To leave Roman alone. Well considering all Roman had to do during Smackdown, he couldn't blame Dean for being angry, even if he had no part in it.   
  
Of course Dean didn't know that.  
  
"I can't, Dean."  
  
"Can't what, Seth?" Dean says bitingly.   
  
"You know what. I _can't_. I'm not perfect, I admit that. I've made mistakes. But I'm trying to--"  
  
"I don't want perfect, Seth. I want honest. I..." Dean swallows visibly and grits his teeth. He's quiet for a very long time. The words he speaks next, his voice like gravel, take Seth's breath away.  "I love you." It sounded like it hurt to say, but he says it anyway.   
  
Now it's Seth's turn to swallow against a lump in his throat. He had never thought in a million years--never. Never did he think that Dean would ever...that he could ever...feel that way like he felt for him. It brings him greater joy than he knew he could ever feel.  
  
"I know you can't trust me," he croaks out. Damnit all; now wasn't the time for tears. "All of this...I know it doesn't seem like it, but--"  
  
"But what? Stab me in the back, betray me. Betray Roman. Let him get hurt and deal with all those people. And for what? For Titles and briefcases and--"  
  
"Who do you think this is for?!" Seth yells. Now the tears fell. Both in anger and in other emotions. "I _love you_ , you idiot. I never wanted to hurt you. Or Roman. _Never_. Don't you know how much it _killed_ me to do that to you both? I did this all for _you_. Triple-H, he--" he stops. God he was spilling way too much way too soon. Dean would surely go after Triple-H or he would...but no.  
  
He looks completely floored, eyes wide. And all he can say to Seth is; "You love me?"   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  



	12. An Understanding

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Twelve - An Understanding  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The words stick like glue to his throat and he has to work hard to get them out but he does. It felt really important that he did.  
  
And then...  
  
Then it was as if the world had suddenly fallen on its side and everything he had known, everything, was something different. The air rushes in his ears and he barely registers what he says, other than those three important words that he tells him.  
  
"You love me?" he asks incredulously.   
  
Seth told him he loved him.  
  
He had done a lot of thinking about Seth for a long time. A very long time. Back in the day they had been rivals and it had been _amazing_. In all time wrestling he had never thought he could ever find an equal in the ring. He had fought in many places, fought so many different people but it was never quite what he was seeking. What he had been seeking _exactly_ he didn't know back then. Only just that these competitors hadn't been up to snuff, hadn't done anything for him.   
  
He had jumped at the opportunity to go to WWE. It was the main wrestling product in the world and some amazing talent went there. If he was going to have a good chance of finding what he was looking for, it'd be there. So he went to FCW and he waited. Not always patiently; he was, by nature, not much of a patient man. But he did his best. He waited. He looked. He watched.   
  
Eventually he comes to face Seth Rollins for the first time. He had heard of him of course; Seth had already done big things in places like ROH and he thought it'd be interesting to fight him and see how it turned out.  
  
Then they lock up in the ring...and it was _magic._  
  
This, _this_ , this feeling, this indescribable feeling was what he had been longing for, searching for, for almost his entire career and he had finally found it. Could finally put a name to the face. He had been searching for his equal in the ring and he had absolutely found it in Seth Rollins. Rollins' obvious dislike of him back then only spurred him on harder to fight him again and again. At first he thought it might have been coincidence, maybe, that feeling. But then they wrestle again and it is that same feeling of magic, of certainty, in him again and he knows that it was no fluke.   
  
Even when fighting others, like Regal, and getting distracted by other people and other things, Seth Rollins was never far from his mind. In Seth he had found everything he had ever desired in an opponent and that _feeling_ he felt whenever he was near him only intensified over time; it never abated completely. It was better than any drug and he wanted another taste of it.  
  
People would call his feeling obsession and he wouldn't really disagree with them. He just didn't care if it was or not. He had so few bright spots in his life that he greedily took every bit he could when he was somehow lucky enough to get one.  
  
Then their animosity is not what it once was. There is genuine respect there, had been for a long time, but it starts to become something different. And eventually Seth Rollins becomes something which Dean could probably count on one hand, if that; a friend. And he's not the only one. Roman Reigns, someone who he didn't see eye to eye at first is someone whom they both start to hang around. As it was obvious to anyone with half a brain cell that the three of them were by far the most talented in FCW, then NXT. They deserved better. Deserved to be on the main show. Deserved--then opportunity in the name of Paul Heyman drops at their proverbial doorsteps and it's the in they had been looking for. They take it. They _seize_ it and they don't look back.  
  
The three of them, all talented, were different. And they had never teamed together, yet when they do they--in something akin to his and Seth's wrestling together-- _click_. They all bring something different to the table in terms of skills but instead of that hindering them it only serves to have them work _better_ together. He would never have believed it if he hadn't been apart of the group himself. But they all just clicked in a way that did not happen often for people. They played so well off each other, as if they had been together for years, that it left everyone, _everyone_ , astounded.   
  
The time they'd travel on the roads and tell each other stories to help the boredom, pulling ribs on each other, learning more about each other... For the first time in his life, Dean felt like he was truly _apart_ of something. He was valued just as much as the others were. They all valued each other the same and looked out for each other (because certainly, with all the people they had rubbed the wrong way, they only had each other to rely on--and that was fine with him.) He had previously, before teaming with them, disliked teaming with other people. He didn't like having to deal with other people. People were just as likely to stab you in the back as anything. But these two didn't. The bond between the three of them only strengthened over time and they became something more to each other.   
  
They weren't just friends, or even best friends; they were _brothers_. It was a word, a code, that they all lived by; he believed that completely (even when later events left him feeling something shattered inside of himself.) And it getting closer to the two of them it also helped him to slowly understand those hard to define in himself feelings that he had felt. He had felt that _magic_ when wrestling Seth and later feels it when they team together. He feels a feeling of genuine _happiness_ for the first time he can remember in...forever. He feels a happiness, a kinship, in teaming with Roman but it is not like the feeling with Seth. With Seth it was...different.  
  
And in doing something stupid, like stealing Seth's stupid little hair tie or whatever the fuck it was, the puzzle pieces in his brain click together, create a complete whole picture and as Seth lies on top of him, he realizes the whole picture; he _likes_ Seth. Not just a friendship like, a Brother like, but like like he wants to kiss him and hold him close and want to know just what lay under all those clothes, to taste the salty tang of his skin...  
  
He _wanted._  
  
He didn't know what Seth liked though. He tried to figure out the best way to approach the situation, but then the loud crack of a steel chair against the back of one of his Brothers puts all that to the back burner.   
  
Seth had betrayed them.   
  
That fragile trust, the thing in his chest barely held together falls back apart.   
  
He _hated_ him. No...no he had wanted to hate him. Even back when they had been fighting, before they had become the Shield, had become something _more_ , he had never hated Seth. _Never_. But now he wanted to hate him so bad for doing this.   
  
He suffers through the day, gets through the night by fighting Seth or others and nearly falls completely apart.  
  
He gets so close to Seth he can kiss him and Seth pushes him away and that does little to help him and his ever spiraling emotions.   
  
Then Seth kisses _him_ and everything changes. He gets to touch his skin like he wanted, gets to see the sort of face he makes when he comes and it's almost, _almost_ enough for him. Seth runs away from the situation, from him and he lets him then. And later he finds moments to get close to him. He hadn't honestly expected it to lead to him in bed with Seth doing things he had only fantasized about. It had been greater than he had ever expected, even filled with a few things that surprises him. Seth had, after everything, let him be the one to... sure Seth had lied in the past, but Dean had always been good--for the most part--in seeing through his bullshit. Even that day when Seth had hurt him and Roman, he hadn't lied; he had only been quiet. Seth had let him...it had meant something. He knew it meant something, even if Seth wanted to try and deny it later.  
  
 _"Guess you're right. I just wondered if you'd..."_  
  
 _"No." He can feel his eyes widen as Seth just says it. He doesn't try and hide anything at all from Dean. He had expected him to still be guarded. "You don't believe me? I know you think I'm--"_  
  
 _He shakes his head violently. "No. Not that. It's just..." he swallows. "You haven't?"_  
  
 _"No." Seth repeats. "Have you?"_  
  
 _He licks his drying lips. "A few times. It wasn't--" It didn't mean anything. Nothing like this. Not even close. A bunch of interlocking parts moving together for a few seconds of pleasure. But this? **This** means something. I know it does. Tell me it means something for you too, Seth..._  
  
Now...now...  
  
"Dean!"  
  
Seth's sudden exclamation gets his attention and he jumps a bit. And just like that everything, all the words Seth had said comes rushing back.   
  
"Did you hear me?" Seth asks him, brows furrowed.  
  
 _Seth loved him._  
  
"I heard you." he says hoarsely. He coughs a bit to try and clear his throat. Seth had said those important three words. Three words he had never put stock into before. It was too easy for people to throw words around to get what they wanted; he had been on the receiving end of that time and again, had seen what it did to people. But it was different with Seth. Seth had no edge, no nothing to use that would make sense for him to say it, in a way that could give him something he wanted. Other than him reciprocating Dean's feelings. Seth was the Authority's Golden boy; reciprocating Dean's feelings would only _hurt_ his standing with the Authority, not help. Wait...Seth had said something else. He remembered. Before he cut himself off or Dean cut him off, however it went...he had said something else.  
  
"You mean you didn't...that it wasn't..." he swallows hard. Maybe he was stupid to believe Seth and his words. But he did. He knew Seth, knew him to a level that would shock others and would have shocked himself once upon a time (if only a little), knew his actions, his words, everything. Seth had only blindsided him three times in the time he had known him; once during that May when he took off, second with those chair shots that had changed everything, and now with those three words said to him.   
  
He glances back at Seth who was looking away, biting on his lip. He looked so lost and yet so utterly _Seth_ that it made it hard for him to think straight. He wanted nothing more than to wrap him close to himself and hear those words again. So he starts to walk over to him, ignoring the wary, weary, look in Seth's eyes and embraces him. He feels Seth instantly tense and starts to rub his back. Back when they had all been together as the Shield the three of them had always been touchy-feely with one another. Dean had never liked that sort of thing before them and still didn't with others outside of Seth and Roman, but with them it felt comforting and safe. Things he had felt very little in his life. They comforted one another and that instinct came back strongly now, stronger than it had been in ages; Brother hurt? Help Brother. That instinct, that feeling, came to him as potently as his feelings of desire and love for Seth. He doubted that would ever change. It was always there, even when he put his fists on him.   
  
They stand there like that for a few moments, him rubbing Seth's back while Seth starts to slowly relax. After what feels like much too short for him, Seth pushes him back away from him.  
  
"...Thanks." Seth mutters, still looking away from Dean. He didn't like that. He had, from early on, had wanted Seth's eyes on him and only him. From almost the beginning of his time in FCW that became his goal. But he understood, at least partly, what Seth was feeling now. And hopefully Seth would let him in the rest of the way and he'd know the rest.  
  
"Welcome. So," he says, rolling his shoulders a bit. He needed a good rub or a shower. "what now?"  
  
Seth finally looks back at him then, licking his lips a bit. He wondered if Seth even realized he did that sometimes when he was on edge or nervous; probably not.  
  
"I suppose it'd be too much to suppose you didn't pay attention to all I said," Seth laughs mirthlessly, shaking his head.  
  
Dean lets out a little creaky laugh. "You know me better than that, Seth." He soon sobers back up, frowning a bit. "Tell me. Please."  
  
Seth nods. "Okay....okay. Yeah. I'm this far in now, huh? What the hell was I thinking? Bad idea, probably..."  
  
Dean wraps an arm around his shoulders as they start to leave. "Fraid' so. You told Dean Ambrose you love him; I'm sure it's all gonna go down from here." He grins. Seth sighs, but can't help a smile from blossoming on his face. That simple gesture makes him love him more. He hadn't seen a genuine smile from Seth in...too long.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He takes it all in without a sound. Seth finally finishes speaking and there is nothing but silence for a time. Eventually he rubs at his face, taking in all what he had told him.  
  
"So let me get this straight. You're telling me that Hunter had something bad going on and so you defected to their side to stop it from happening."  
  
"...Basically."  
  
He gets up. He had to move, had to think... He starts to pace. "Why the fuck couldn't you tell me then? Or Roman? Why couldn't you--" The words stick in his throat and feel like molasses as he gets them out. "--trust us?" _Why couldn't you trust me?_   
  
Seth frowns. He doesn't move from his spot on the opposite bed. They had went to Dean's room at his hotel to talk and felt like a strange sort of deja-vu to be speaking to Seth late at night in a room like this; they often got a room together to share. A lot of times they were lucky that they could get a room with two beds and two of them would share one bed and the other would get the other bed to sleep in (often times he and Roman would share while Seth got one for himself, though on the rare occasion when Roman was grumpy he'd have a bed to himself. Usually he bunked with Roman just to make it easier. He didn't know--back then--how Seth would have reacted to feel _Dean's_ reaction against him.)  
  
"It's not that I don't trust you," Seth says quietly. And the tense he speaks doesn't fly past Dean. "...I've never _not_ trusted you; at least when we became friends and then Brothers...even when things seemed shaky I still had faith in you and Roman. But that's why I couldn't involve you...I didn't want you to get hurt."  
  
Dean laughs, unable to help himself. "Didn't want me hurt? How'd that work out for you?"  
  
Seth looks away. "I didn't ask for that. You kept on and I had to prove something to the Authority whether I wanted to or not." He shakes his head. He looks tired. "Things would have been much worse if I hadn't went about it the way I did and I--I promised myself back then that I'd do anything I could to protect you."  
  
He stops. He could be lying to him. Seth could have been pulling the biggest ploy anyone in the history of ever had pulled...but he believed him. Maybe it was partly just because he wanted to, but it still felt like it had the ring of truth to it. Back when Seth had said those words in the beginning, when he had first betrayed them, the words stung and stuck in something fierce in him but they always felt _wrong._   
  
Abruptly he moves back to the bed across from Seth, sitting down. He wanted to be close to him, see his face, as they talked. "You've been alone all this time doing this." He didn't like Seth being in the proverbial lion's den without any backup. That's what Dean and Roman were there for.   
  
Seth stills. "Not..." He pauses briefly. "Not alone. Not for a little while at least."  
  
Dean's brow raises. Surely Roman would have told him something this fucking important if he had--? He asks as much. "Roman?"  
  
Seth shakes his head, but doesn't elaborate.   
  
Dean stares at him. "You're not going to tell me that Orton was in on it with you or something are you?"  
  
Seth snorts. "Hell no. Like I'd work with Orton willingly."  
  
He waits but Seth doesn't say anything more. He tries to find more things to get Seth to give up a bit more. "You said you were doing it for me."  
  
Seth worries a bit of the bed's blanket between his fingers, not looking at Dean. "I did? I think you might have mishear--"  
  
"Can the shit, Seth." He feels a thrill as Seth looks at him now, anger in his gaze. He liked that. He liked when Seth looked at him, especially when he looked at him with such large emotions. To see a shut off Seth, like he had seen for months, had been the worst for him. "Tell me the truth. I'm a big boy; I can take it."  
  
"I can't, Dean."  
  
Now _he_ feels the flash of anger. "Why? Think I'll do something stupid? You don't trust me? What then, Seth?"  
  
Seth's mouth thins a bit. "I told you already," Seth says carefully. "I trust you. I meant that. But this is...it's delicate. And I'm starting to realize it means a lot more than just one person, but when the person in question is the person I _love_ then I--" He swallows. "I want to do everything in my power to protect them. Protect _you_."  
  
At Dean's frown he continues, sighing. "Look...it's Triple-H, okay? He has something on you. Something big. Something from your past." Dean starts to stand but Seth grabs onto his arm. "Wait. Look, I didn't pry or anything. I know there's still a lot you still haven't told me or Roman and that's okay. I'm willing to wait. And listen. But whatever it is..." He swallows again. "I overheard Triple-H talking about you and I knew I had to act. It was going to be _bad_ Dean. I couldn't let him do that to you. I thought of a plan and then I approached him about defecting. If I was close to him I could take him down and you'd never have to worry or deal with whatever he wanted to throw at you. Not like that. You might get beat up a bit and you might be hurt but you'd heal. What he wanted to do...there is no coming back from that. I had to do something that would get his mind off that train of thought. And I did."  
  
He sits there, trying to take it all in. Seth had given up everything to do what he did. He had went it alone in a world he had little knowledge or experience with; had sat and made nice with the lions that wanted to slit all their throats.   
  
"You're an idiot, Seth."   
  
Seth gapes at him. "Seriously? You're going to talk to me that way after I--!"  
  
Dean doesn't let him finish as he leans across the distance and kisses him quiet. He savors the slow slide of their lips as they move together, that Seth instantly has that faith in him, that trust and goes along with him. Not that he was submitting; he still fought for dominance and that only served to make Dean feel all the hotter, the better. He had slept with many people before, but it hadn't meant anything. Now there was _Seth_ and it _did_ and he'd gladly lay down for Seth and let Seth do all the things he could think of to him. He rather looked forward to it.  
  
He pulls back and can't hold back a grin at the sound Seth makes as he pulls away from him. He liked that glazed look in his eyes; meant he did his job well.  
  
"But you're my idiot, y'know? I've never...you have to know I've never told anyone that I--" he murmurs. "You know."  
  
Seth's brows raise. "I know what? I think you're going to have to elaborate."  
  
He lets out a huff. "Fuck off. You know what I'm talking about!"  
  
Seth grins. "Do I now? Come on, Dean, you can't leave me hanging like that. I think I deserve to know."  
  
He grunts and moves forward, tackling the other man, who lets out a rather unmanly squeak as he gets taken by surprise, laying on top of him. He leans down to kiss Seth so thoroughly that when he pulls up for air it has Seth gasping. He moves his lips down over Seth's ear, loving the delicious little shiver Seth makes as he runs his tongue down it.  
  
"I love you." he whispers huskily.  
  
Seth lets out a low moan and pulls him closer...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
They lay together after. He lets him hold him close, savoring the warmth from him as he lay behind him, arm around him. It felt nice and more than he felt he'd ever receive. The fact that he was so willing to put his trust in him after everything that occurred...that meant everything to him.  
  
"Leave."   
  
He frowns. He knew the words weren't asking him to leave the room. No it was something deeper and more fundamental than that. He sighs, running a hand along the other man's arm. "I can't, Dean."  
  
Dean's grip around him tightens a bit. He is silent for a moment. "Why?" he finally rasps.  
  
"Because." he starts. He needed to look at Dean to say this, for him to understand it. He turns around to look at Dean. The closeness of the other man's proximity still made his heart beat something fierce in his chest. He _loved_ this person. That meant everything to him. He had never been in a position to love someone, not like he wanted to. And miracle of all miracles--Dean felt the same way. "I told you before--this is about you mainly for me, but it's not _just_ about you. I've slowly started to get the bigger picture as I've been around the Authority. They're fucking with a lot of people and doing a lot of terrible things. I've...had some help from people for a little while now and they've put their asses on the line. I can't just up and abandon them."  
  
"You and your morals." Dean says with fondness in his tone. He kisses Seth briefly. They both were much too tired after the long, slow sex they had to do much more than kiss right now. "Still can't tell me who they are? I'd like to know so I don't beat the wrong person over the head."  
  
"You'd probably do it anyway." Seth snorts. Dean grins, shrugging as much as he was able in the position he was in. "If you must know. And you can't tell anyone, okay? Not even Roman. Not now. He's...got enough on his own plate right now."  
  
"You trust him." It wasn't a question.  
  
Seth nods. "I do. But the less people who know right now the better. Just..." he hesitates. "Trust me?"  
  
Dean dips his head to kiss Seth again. "You know I do." he breathes.  
  
"Well, first it was--"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"You really gotta go?"  
  
Seth glances over at him as he finishes dressing. "Yeah." he says, regret lacing his voice. "They're used to me keeping long hours doing stuff sometimes but if I don't turn up eventually..." He laughs mirthlessly. "They like to keep their eyes on all of their 'toys'."  
  
Dean was sitting on the much used bed now, sheet hanging loosely around his hips, still very much naked. The sight made Seth want to say fuck it and jump back into bed. Especially after everything, being able to get to this point...but he couldn't. Not now.  
  
"Still can't believe it." Dean says, leaning back in bed. Seth glares at Dean as he stretches out, letting Seth see the expanse of his chest and stomach. Dean smirks, seemingly reading Seth's thoughts. "Punk, I can see. He's been away but he hates the Authority on the same kind of level we do. He's smart. They've always underestimated him. But Mercury and Noble? Always just saw them as lackeys. And _Kane_? That guy seems so far up the Authority's ass that--"  
  
"He's got his own priorities," Seth cuts in. "And helping me goes with that. I'm not sure all what they have on him or what the situation is, but it isn't good for him either. And really, I'm glad for the help; I was going crazy doing it all on my own."  
  
Dean's eyes seem to soften a bit at that statement and he gets up, uncaring of his nakedness (he never had in the past either) and pulls Seth over to him for a quick, but heated kiss. He responds automatically, still reeling from the feeling and emotion that came with it. The other man pulls back after a moment and nods a bit, seemingly to himself. "You're not alone anymore, Seth."  
  
That had so many meanings now and those simple words, along with the other words Dean had said to him, left him reeling. He felt like he'd need those things in the near future, the deeper he got in trying to dismantle a demon like the Authority piece by piece.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Alright, we got everything?"  
  
"Yes. For the last time." Seth says in exasperation. "How much stuff do you need anyway?"  
  
Dean ignores that and continues. "So I felt like a suit would complete the image, so I nicked one."  
  
Seth eyes him. "And where did you get it from?" he asks suspicious.  
  
Dean waggles his eyebrows. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he says, tongue against his teeth as he grins a wolfish grins.  
  
Seth rolls his eyes, unable to stop a chuckle from escaping him. Dean was just so _goofy_ sometimes. "Right. Sit down so I can start filming this. I don't have much time left."  
  
Dean plops down in front of the desk they had set up, complete in suit and tie. The suit was a bit big on him but he still somehow managed to pull it off thanks to his charisma and nonchalance.   
  
"Yep. You got to go and sponge bathe Triple-H soon right?"  
  
Dean ducks as Seth throws a clipboard at him.  
  
"Hey! Barrett still has to sign that!"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Come on," Seth says abruptly, standing up. "Time to go."  
  
He had a great promo to cut and a match to win.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He snorts with laughter as Dean, after his match earlier with Luke Harper, manages to corner Barrett and literally ties his hands to the ring post and has him sign his contract he'd been hounding him to do all night. Dean had the biggest brass balls; you had to hand it to him.  
  
"Ambrose is crazy." the voice next to him says, in something like fear, awe, and admiration.  
  
He glances over to look at Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble. He shrugs. "Isn't he though?" God was his voice full of too much emotion. He had to tamp it down when he wasn't around Dean or people would put two and two together before he knew it. They don't seem to get it or at least make no comment about it.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He barely gets to get a quick kiss from Dean before he has to run off, thanks to stupid Triple-H needed something from him. He wouldn't be able to see Dean again until Smackdown's taping, if he was lucky.  
  
Luckily the issue was minor and Smackdown rolls through relatively quickly. He's glad he's able to keep his concentration on the task at hand as he wrestles Ziggler again. He's also irritated as fuck at all the interference. He could wrestle perfectly _amazing_ , thank you very much; he did _not_ need interference to win a match. But Triple-H seemed to think everything needed interference to get things done. It got under his skin and it continues to do so as he gets a quick shower after the match before leaving the arena. He hadn't seen hide or hair of Dean all day and perhaps that was for the best; the less they saw each other where others could possibly spot them together, the better.   
  
Until he was either out of the Authority's thumb or they were dismantled, it was a dangerous tightrope the two of them would be walking. But he couldn't turn away from Dean now. Not after everything. They had finally reached a place of understanding with one another. They had both told each other how they had truly felt. He couldn't let go of that, that selfish desire of his. So many other things in his life right now felt out of his control, but this was something that was his and his alone. Something for him to have. Dean was his and he was Dean's, simple as that.  
  
He finds himself automatically searching out Dean's room as he gets to the hotel. Dean had told him what room he'd have when he saw him last. He felt like he was forgetting something important, but after a quick search on his person finding all of his stuff in place he mentally shrugs and continues onto Dean's room. He sets his bag down and starts to knock when a sound behind him catches his attention.  
  
"Seth."  
  
He knew that voice. He knew it well.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Roman.  
  
Shit.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
A/N: Hee! What a cliffhanger. Felt best to stop it there. Funny that so much of the chapter was from Dean's POV--I hadn't planned on it but as I started to write Dean took the drivers seat and I went with it. I liked it though; I think it turned out better than I expected. That was probably one of my favorite chapters to write so far.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Feel free to leave me a comment and tell me what you think!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice


	13. Discoveries (2)

Hysteria  
By: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.   
Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.  
Pairing: eventual Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, etc.  
Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.  
Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."  
  
A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.   
  
A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.  
  
 _Italic followed by - (initials) indicates text messages._  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Thirteen - Discoveries  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He stiffens.   
  
The first thought in his head is: _I am a fucking idiot._  
  
How could he forget something as fundamental as this? During their time together as the Shield they had all roomed together and when Seth had broken apart from them Roman and Dean still roomed together. Though that begged the question of where Roman had been before when Seth and Dean had--  
  
He looks at the door, then at Roman. "Oh." He decides to feign ignorance. "I read the room number wrong." He throws on his best disgusted look he can and starts to move away from the door, past Roman. He'd just have to text Dean later or something to let him know.  
  
"Wait." Roman's deep, but gritty voice calls out as he tries to leave.  
  
He grits his teeth but he pauses. He hated that things were still this way between them, especially after he was able to start repairing things with Dean. But the more people in the know the more dangerous it was. Still, it hurt that he no longer had the easy rapport he used to with him. Often times they'd stay up late and just chat about things, not just wrestling related either. They could talk to each other about their deepest fears or likes, just anything really. He missed it, and Roman, greatly.  
  
He turns and glares at Roman. "What?" he bites out. "Want to harass me? Hit me? Spear me?"  
  
Roman frowns. He shakes his head.   
  
"Can you not...?" he trails off. He wasn't telling Seth off; he was asking him something.  
  
 _Will you ever tell me?_  
  
Seth swallows hard, staring at Roman for a long, long moment. Finally he shakes his head minutely.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." he finally mutters. And walks away.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _Where the hell are you? - DA_  
  
 _Roman was sniffing around when I went to your room - SR._  
  
Dean is quiet for a long moment before responding back to him.  
  
 _I wanna see you. - DA_  
  
He swallows against a lump in his throat. Although he couldn't hear Dean talking he could easily imagine the way he was saying that and he has to move uncomfortably against his erection.   
  
His hands shake a bit as he types. _Come up. - SR._  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He barely gets the door open before Dean pushes his way in, hands cupping Seth's face, kissing him hard. He gasps and lets himself get kissed, barely getting the door closed, responding hungrily back to Dean's lips. It hadn't even been long and he had already missed him.  
  
"Seth, Seth--" Dean breathes under his breath, mouth moving from Seth's lips to his face, his neck, anywhere he could reach easily.   
  
"Dean." He starts pulling on Dean's shirt impatiently, helping him out of it so he can get his hands on more of his now heated skin. He lets Dean pull his off, loving the hiss he makes as he dips his head to bite down on Dean's shoulder. With each time he got to touch Dean, be with him, he was learning more and more of the things he liked and he knew that Dean liked a bit of pain to go with the pleasure. Seth did too, to an extent, though not as much as Dean, as Dean could handle a lot more. He supposed it came with being in hardcore and death matches constantly in places like CZW and the like.   
  
They manage to stumble over to the bed, clothes and shoes trailing the floor in their wake.   
  
He pulls Dean closer, on top of him...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Fuck me." he gasps. "Fuck me."  
  
Dean groans loudly behind him. "Jesus, Seth." He says, voice raspy with need. "Just look at you."  
  
He felt like the biggest sort of wanton as he knelt on all fours on the bed, cock throbbing, still reeling from the prepping Dean had done. His hands clench hard on the blanket. "Please."  
  
He feels Dean move behind him, breath heavy against his neck. He moans as Dean enters him loving the feeling of pressure as Dean moves inside him. His hands clutch Dean's as they move together. He shivers as Dean's head moves near his ear, breath on his ear.  
  
"I love you, Seth." Dean says, almost desperately.  
  
He clings all the harder to him. "I love you too."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Well.  
  
Randy Orton was back.  
  
Shit.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"You're not honestly considering--"  
  
He wanted Randy Orton as far away from him as possible. After last time, he knew Orton would be angry. He'd be a fool to think that Orton would forgive so easily. He'd have to be even more careful than he had been.  
  
He eyes Orton's extended hand but still takes it. He'd be a fool to try and complain more right now; he'd just have to watch him carefully from here on out.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He liked working against people like Bryan; he was a hell of a talent in the ring and it was always enjoyable. Working against someone like Bryan only made him work harder, as did working with someone that he respected so much like Roman.  
  
Still, he felt like he had a target on his back during the match and feels like it's more three on one than a tag match, what with Orton being back. He didn't buy that Orton would be so forgiving and everything right off the bat.  
  
But Orton doesn't hurt him; instead he slaps a friendly slap on his chest.  
  
He felt very confused.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Dean kept pushing Barrett's buttons and getting help from Bryan during Smackdown was sure to just piss off Barrett more. Still, the sight has Seth laughing, shaking his head in amusement at his lover's antics, as he continues to take Barrett's title from him.   
  
Especially when it happens again later on in the night, after he defeats Miz in a match.  
  
He could kind of see where this was leading and he was excited for Dean and the possiblities of the match he might be able to have; he was only disappointed that he couldn't fight him. Or fight with him. Maybe, hopefully, someday soon...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Ziggler is also someone whom he really enjoys wrestling against. Erick Rowan wasn't the best wrestler, nor was Ryback but they were passable enough. Still, as much as he respected Kane he did not want to keep teaming with him--and especially not with Big Show.   
  
Teaming with anyone but Roman and Dean still rubbed him the wrong way.  
  
...He didn't like getting beat.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _You about done? - DA_  
  
 _Yeah, just getting my stuff together. Had to stay late and talk to Hunter and co. You can imagine how fun that was. :( - SR_  
  
 _Do I now? - DA_  
  
 _Well, yeah. I mean it's not like I WANT to or anything, but what can I do? I told you why I did what I did. Don't tell me you're throwing it back in my face. - SR._  
  
 _No. I didn't mean it like that. Shit, humor doesn't really translate through text. I'm just glad you're talking to me about it. - DA._  
  
 _Why wouldn't I? At least now. After everything... well you know. - SR_  
  
...  
  
 _You there? - SR_  
  
 _Don't tell me you're mad at me or something. I thought we were good. You know I wouldn't have left if I hadn't thought it necessary. I wanted to protect you. And Roman, if it came to that; if they had ever decided to go down that route instead of what they're doing now, I wanted to be there to stop it. I'll still do my best to stop it, if they ever try that. - SR._  
  
 _...Dean? - SR_  
  
 _Sorry, had to take care of something. I wasn't ignoring you. I know you've done what you've needed to. At least now I do. - DA_  
  
 _Come up? - DA_  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He gets to the front of Dean's door--after warily checking around to make sure Roman wasn't around--and notices it already open partly. Well it saved some knocking. He starts to head in, closing it softly behind him, starting to move around the wall to the main part of the hotel room.  
  
"Dean? So what--"  
  
He stops.  
  
Roman stands there, staring at Seth as if he had never seen him before.  
  
In his hand was a phone.  
  
Dean's phone.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I hope you enjoyed this!   
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice


	14. Steps

Hysteria  
By: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.   
Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.  
Pairing: eventual Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, etc.  
Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.  
Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."  
  
A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.   
  
A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Fourteen - Steps  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
They stare at each for what feels like an eternity to him. Finally he starts to speak, licking his now dry lips.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Went to get food."  
  
He swallows. He wasn't ready for this. He had thought he'd have more time, to get to a point he could talk to Roman _eventually_ about this. He was feeling overwhelmed already, like he had when getting to this point with Dean. Part of him wanted to leave but his treacherous heart wouldn't let him. Not when Roman was looking at him like that. And he missed him.  
  
He lets out a slow breath. "So...that was you the whole time?"  
  
Roman starts a bit, as if not expecting them to continue talking, for Seth to continue on and not run away. "Not--the whole time. He left his phone." He shrugs one shoulder elegantly. "I was going to leave it alone but it kept getting spammed with messages so..."  
  
Of course Dean happened to leave his phone. It wasn't the first time, but of course it happened to be at a time Seth didn't need it to happen. That was just his luck. He could put two and two together easily enough; Dean leaves his phone, distracted by Roman, distracted by needing to do other stuff and after Seth continues to text him Roman picks it up, ready to tell whoever it was that Dean would be back.  
  
Then he'd see who Dean was texting. And what that person said.  
  
"Why?" Roman asks a bit hoarsely. He coughs a bit to clear his throat. He keeps looking at Seth, as if afraid Seth was a mirage and would suddenly be gone. It made him ache to look at it.   
  
"It's not--" he starts to put up a token protest, not really sure why but the constant pressure of having to watch his back was one that was hard to forget easily.  
  
He jumps as Roman's fist hits the wall hard, half surprised it doesn't give way where he struck it. He hadn't seen Roman angry like this in a long time. His eyes gleam with anger as he takes in Seth.   
  
"Don't fuck with me, Seth." Roman growls. Oh yeah, he was definitely mad. He was by no means a school-boy squeaky clean person or anything, but he didn't curse that often (especially nowhere near as much as Dean, or even Seth.) "I've been patient for a long time now. I've waited...stop trying to do whatever it is you're doing and _talk_ to me. You owe me that much; you know you do."  
  
He did. He knew that very well, as did Roman. He sighs.  
  
"Fine. Fine, okay? You win. You..." he rubs at his eyes. He felt weary. "Fine. I'll tell you then."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He felt near deja-vu as he spoke quietly but clearly to Roman, reminding him of when he told the truth to Dean, when Dean learned what he had been doing all in the name of protecting him. He explains what he learned when happening to overhear Triple-H, how he thought about a plan and went to Triple-H about defecting. How he had been keeping his ear to the ground since then about anything he could learn, how he had gained unexpected ally's...everything.  
  
There was no need, or ability, to hide things from Roman anymore. Whatever decision he made after Seth was finished was one he'd live with, whether or not it was something he liked. He could only hope...  
  
He finishes, glancing at Roman. He had been silent the entire time, not saying a word or asking any questions--he had expected questions. He had expected so very much that he wasn't getting from this and he tried not to feel disappointed.  
  
"So?" he finally says in the continuing silence.   
  
Roman finally looks up at him, an unreadable look in his eyes. "And?"  
  
Seth frowns. "And what? I told you everything. I know it's not...I don't expect you to forgive me, but Roman I did it for--"  
  
"And why should I believe you or any of your words after you put a steel chair to my back? To Dean's back, Seth. To _Dean_." Seth winces at Roman's words but the other man continues on. "Why am I to believe that this isn't some sort of Authority ploy to screw me over further like they have been? To hurt Dean? Why the hell should I believe _you_?"  
  
He stares at Roman, speechless. The anger and the hurt in the other man's tone...he had expected it, but all the same he was still stunned; he had never expected _Roman_ to be the angry one in this situation over Dean. Roman hardly ever got angry _ever_. He could count probably on one hand how many times Roman Reigns had truly been mad. Dean he had expected to be the firecracker he usually was and fly at him with all that vinegar and anger, not Roman. His heart sinks.   
  
If Roman didn't believe him... Roman's opinion was important to Dean (as it should be) and he was one of the few people Dean ever listened to or cared to listen to, for that matter. Even if Dean believed in Seth and even loved him, if Roman didn't care to listen to Seth's words, to even _try_ and forgive him... He couldn't take that. Not after everything, not after everything he had pushed away and sacrificed. To lose Dean now would _destroy_ him.  
  
"Roman--" he croaks. "Please don't. You don't understand--"  
  
Roman stands now (he had been sitting as Seth, standing, pacing, had told his tale to him), looking at Seth with anger in his eyes, simmering on the surface, ready to explode out further.  
  
"I don't understand what, Seth? How you could betray us, your _Brothers_ , how you could try and lie to me now about what's going on? I have no reason to believe you. Not anymore."  
  
"I love him, Ro." The words tumble out of his mouth without him planning to, his tone full of the desperation he felt and had to be showing on his face, so much so he never even notices the stunned look on Roman's face. "I _love_ him. I've never loved anyone in my life and I'd sooner cut off my arms than to ever--"  
  
"Hey."   
  
They both freeze at the tone. Dean was in the room, one arm swinging a plastic bag full of what smelled like chicken; apparently in their heated exchange he had walked in the room and overheard them for who knew how long. He sets the bag carelessly down in a chair and walks over to them. Before either of them can react, he stalks over to Seth, eyes full of determination as he grabs Seth's face and gives him a brief, but hard, kiss. He holds Seth deliberately close to him, looking at Roman.  
  
"He's mine, Roman." Dean's voice was quiet but strong and it has them both staring at him at the tone of it. " _Mine_. And I'm _his_. And he's _ours_." The words had different meanings of course, as the mine/his was a sign of their love for one another and the ours... He swallows against a lump in his throat. The ours was clear; a sign of their Brotherhood to one another (Roman, Seth, and Dean.)  
  
He expects to hear more words from Roman, but he doesn't say anything. Instead his head dips down, eyes closed. The look on his face has Seth aching.  
  
"Ours." Roman finally rumbles.   
  
He holds back tears with difficulty. He was by no means a weepy sort of person whatsoever, but this moment, this was...it was everything to him.  
  
"Brothers." Seth says quietly.   
  
"Brothers." Roman agrees quietly. He sighs and finally looks back up at him, at the both of them (as Dean never relinquishes his hold on Seth.) "I didn't...I had to be sure, Seth. After everything."  
  
Seth nods. "I know. I get that. I just--" he stops as he takes in the sight in front of him. In front of him was Roman's arm outstretched.  
  
 _A shield broken can still be mended, forged into something stronger than it had been once before._  
  
His arm moves forward, followed by Dean's.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Okay, so I'm running right? And I swear that this guy must have had the whole fucking dog population in his backyard--"  
  
"Aww. Afraid of little poodles, Dean?" Seth asks with a grin.  
  
Dean throws a chicken bone at him which Seth deftly avoids. Roman merely rolls his eyes, but a smile is on his face. It felt so much like old times that it physically _hurt_ Seth, but it also made him so happy--something he hadn't been in a long time--that he didn't mind that fact.  
  
" _Anyway_ ," Dean continues, eyeballing Seth, daring him to continue to bait him. Seth merely grins a wider grin. "So the guy is chasing after me and yelling, his squadron of dogs behind him and keeps yelling at me. _'You asshole! How dare you sleep with my wife?!'_ and I'm yelling behind me like _'Dude, I wouldn't touch that harpy with a ten foot pole!'_ but he keeps chasing me. I manage to finally give him the slip after I run into Big Bubba--"  
  
"Big Bubba?" Seth chortles. "That sounds like the worst sort of prison name ever."  
  
"Reminds me of that gum." Roman chimes in, casually munching on a chicken leg as Dean continues his story.  
  
"And Big Bubba is like 8 feet tall or some shit, I swear, and it makes the guy halt straight in his tracks. His dogs too. So I lived for another day." Story apparently done, Dean starts to nibble on one of the biscuits.  
  
"And?" Seth and Roman both ask him simultaneously. They glance at each other, brows raised. Roman shakes his head, smiling and Seth smiles in return, unable to stop himself--as if he needed to. Here he could be himself, remember who he truly was and remember why he was doing what he was doing.  
  
"And what?" Dean asks, as if not paying attention. He apparently likes the KFC biscuit a lot. He looks down at it as if he had never tasted it before, when they had ate KFC countless times, but he did that sometimes; he'd seemingly forget what he liked to eat or disliked sometimes.  
  
"Did you sleep with that guys wife?"  
  
"Nope." Dean says promptly.   
  
Seth deflates a bit, disappointed. He expected more to the story, though there had been a lot of good story told already. He starts to take a sip of his sprite (and really, why had there been three drinks Dean had brought with him? ...Had he somehow known this was going to happen? ...Nah, couldn't be.)  
  
"I slept with his brother."  
  
Seth spits his drink everywhere.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
This whole bit with Jon Stewart was pretty fun, for the most part, he had to admit. First calling him out then popping onto the Daily Show and surprising the older man had been amusing.   
  
And if Jon Stewart was in fact on his way tonight to confront him or whatever? He'd be happy to meet the challenge. He had no doubt of his abilities, whether that was his abilities in the ring or on the mic, whatever. He was that _good_. It wasn't egotism, not really; not when it was _fact_.  
  
So he stands out there and proclaims that he can do a better job than Jon Stewart because he is the future of WWE. He'd be the future. He would never let anything less than that happen. His own goals were still things he kept in his mind, even when working on his Mission. He had always had a streak of competitiveness a mile wide and that probably wouldn't ever change.  
  
He was the future. He was...  
  
...getting interrupted by Roman.  
  
Not that he was all _that_ surprised about that fact. And at least this time he could finally, _finally_ , look upon Roman without feeling so much guilt (though he knew it'd take a long time for it to fully go away) and this time Roman would not look at him with actual disgust and hatred and anger. After their reconciliation, they had all talked for a long time about what was going on (and the fact that no, Seth couldn't leave his position in the Authority. Not yet. Maybe not for awhile. Not until things changed--like if the Authority was put out of power for good, or at least something happened which would keep Dean safe.)  
  
Now their banter could be true banter between them, things being said that both parties did not mean (depending on what was being said, of course.)  
  
All the same, he had to put his game face really on here.  
  
"I'm worth more than Michael Jordan because I can outwork everybody. I can out talk Jon Stewart, I can out rap Wiz Khalifa, I can out eat Mark Henry (don't let my abs fool you) and," he makes sure to look at Roman in the eyes. Not out of maliciousness, but because it had to look believable."And since you're out here, let me add something else; I can even out wrestle you. And I, not you, I am going to be the next WWE World Heavyweight champion."  
  
Ahh, there, that competitive gleam in Roman's eye. He liked that look. Competition was never fun if it was all one-sided and _that_ easy. No, it was better when you had good talent to work against. And despite people not happy with him right now, Roman was a good talent. He had all the skills to be truly great and he was getting there.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. I know. You're going to tell me _you're_ going to be the next champion. But oh yeah, Jersey agrees with me; you're not beating Brock Lesnar."  
  
...  
  
"But you know what? I can. I can beat Brock Lesnar and I can beat you."  
  
....  
  
"Or maybe I could wait until the night after WrestleMania when the entire world will be watching Monday Night RAW and cash in when the champ least expects."  
  
"Or maybe I could just punch you in the mouth."  
  
And he does so. With--no pun intended--authority.  
  
Oww.   
  
He didn't have to do it quite so _hard_.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
:( _\- SR_  
  
:) _\- RR_  
  
 _Very funny. Ha ha. - SR_  
  
 _Yeah, I thought so too. - RR_  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _Tell Roman I said 'OWW'. - SR_  
  
 _Will do. - DA_  
  
 _Thanks. Please note the sarcasm in that thanks. - SR_  
  
 _I do._ :) _\- DA_  
  
 _... - SR_  
  
 _Anyway, make sure and kick Barrett's ass. Just try not to do anything to get arrested. Luckily Barrett seems so confused about the situation he hasn't tried to press charges. - SR_  
  
 _Will do. Ooh, if I'm a good boy maybe you'll let me fuck you with it on?_ :D _\- DA_  
  
 _...I'm ignoring you now. - SR_  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He was careful not to mention to Dean how much he actually liked that idea.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Oww. I forgot how hard he hits. Where were you guys? You were supposed to get on it, come on--"  
  
"We were getting ready to, Boss." Jamie pipes in.   
  
Actually he had to give them credit, as they didn't interfere as much as the Authority wanted them to. He had asked them to try and delay it as much as possible when he was dealing with Roman, but still try and make things look authentic for the Authority. And he also had to thank them later, since they took an awful lot of punishment on his behalf.  
  
"Well? Getting ready to is not en--"  
  
Oh. Goody. Orton. _Just_ who he wanted to see. As if he didn't have enough already on his plate just for tonight; having to keep an eye out on Orton was not something he wanted to do. Maybe he could have J &J try and keep an eye out or something? Well at least Jamie so Joey could try and get some work done...  
  
"Wow." Orton starts. "Wow, Seth. That was," he puts a hand on Seth's shoulder. He tries not to shrug it off. "that was embarrassing. Tell me, please where was your crack security team during all this? Where were you guys, huh? You shouldn't have allowed Roman Reigns to get within ten feet of our guy here."  
  
"Listen, Seth. I believe in you, okay. More importantly I believe in what you said out there in that ring, which is why if I were you--just to offer you a little advice here--I'd march to the Authority's office right now and demand a match, one on one, with Roman Reigns. Tonight. That way you can prove to the world that not only can you out talk Jon Stewart, you can out wrestle Roman Reigns too."  
  
If he looked a little irritated, well he could always pass it off from where Roman hit him and not it being directed at Orton. Though it surely was.  
  
He makes sure to look Orton straight in the face. "I can out wrestle _anyone_ on the WWE roster."  
  
"Look, look," he continues. "I appreciate the advice, alright." Well not really, but-- "But I'll handle this one on my own."  
  
Orton puts up his hands. "Just trying to help." And walks off.  
  
 _Sure you were, Orton. Sure you were..._  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
While he hated the Authority with every fiber of everything he was, he still couldn't help laugh at Stephanie's _scathing_ promo on Cena.  
  
"You aren't special. You aren't unique. It's not where WWE would be without John Cena it's where would John Cena be without WWE."  
  
Oh man. Great stuff. ...he still hated her though.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Sitting at the booth was pretty fun. He didn't actually have any problem with him (he made an off hand remark on a Raw and of course the Authority seize it and use it to their advantage by getting Jon Stewart involved a bit, as it would help get even more attention and ratings for Raw.  
  
The man was legit funny. Made it hard to stay in-character as Seth "hates Jon Stewart" Rollins instead of wanting to laugh at the things he said.  
  
He also actually made some legitimate and spot-on points. And if Seth had actually been on the Authority's side he was sure it would make him second guess them and their actions. The man knew more about the business than he expected. He was right in the things he said.  
  
...but he was a bit miffed he got kicked by him like that.  
  
Oww.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"I can't believe this!"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Orton exclaims. "What the hell was that? You should be _thanking me_. I saved you from getting sued for money that you don't got and who _knows_ what else. And tonight, I got your back; all you have to do is ask."  
  
"We got your back, Seth." Show says, having walked up with Kane.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The match goes about the way he expects, though the people around him don't come out completely unscathed; Roman was a hard hitter, after all.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Smackdown comes soon enough and after doing some errands for the Authority (which was annoying) and doing some stuff for Mercury (which he didn't mind doing), he finds himself with nothing to do as he isn't booked for anything for the night. He starts thumbing through his messages on his phone to give himself something to do. A few from Dean, a few from Roman, a couple from Mercury, a couple from Triple-H (ugh) and a new message he hadn't checked yet.  
  
 _I'm in town. We need to talk._  
  
From Punk.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I hope you enjoyed this!   
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice


	15. Texts

Hysteria  
By: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.   
Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.  
Pairing: eventual Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, etc.  
Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.  
Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I _trusted_ you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."  
  
A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.   
  
A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Fifteen - Texts  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He hadn't talked to Punk in awhile and knew it was probably due. To be fair though, Punk hadn't contacted him in awhile about wanting to meet up so he didn't feel as bad as he could have about keeping in contact with him. He had kind of gotten swept up in all things Dean and then the confrontation by Roman and the road to making amends... Things weren't a 100 percent between them yet. He got that. He got that very well and understood. He didn't blame Roman--or Dean--for the hurt and everything else they felt and if it took them a long time to come to terms and forgive him completely then he'd wait; he'd wait as long as it took. He wouldn't ever begrudge them that; after everything they had been through--some at his own not so willing hands--he knew that they needed some time. But in the very least they were trying. All three of them were working on repairing the damage.  
  
The broken Shield was reforming again. And he hoped this time they'd be stronger than ever before. No, not hope...he'd make sure of it. He never wanted to see that look of betrayal on their faces, to hear that clang of steel as it crashed into their flesh. Not like that. A wrestling match was one thing; that was... He wouldn't do that to them. He couldn't. Last time nearly destroyed him. If it happened again...there'd be nothing left.  
  
They meet at a neutral place; a restaurant well away from the arena (and hopefully prying eyes). He leaves Mercury and Noble, with remarks to the both to be extra vigilant in not being caught, in being carefully when they talk about sensitive information and if they find anything of particular interest to let him know A.s.a.p.   
  
Punk looks calm, as he often did. Of course the man could get angry or sad or whatever, but he was good at putting out a calm facade (which made it hard sometimes to tell what he was currently feeling at the time.)  
  
He takes the seat across from him, looking around a bit.  
  
"AJ not joining us?" Sometimes Punk's wife, AJ Lee, would join them. He trusted her. She had problems with the Authority like he--and Punk--had and had a good insight into them and their machinations as well.   
  
Punk shakes his head. "No. Wanted to talk just the two of us."  
  
Well that didn't sound ominous or anything.  
  
A moment passes, then two. For all that he wanted to talk he wasn't exactly putting on a full conversation or anything. It almost reminded him of the time in the beginning when he talked with Punk really for the first time and it came out how he too, like Punk, hated the Authority and all they stood for. Then Punk had opened up. But they were on the same page now, as far as he was aware. So why wasn't Punk talking? It wasn't as if there were anything that--  
  
Wait, did Punk somehow find out about his reuniting with Dean and with Roman? Or his relationship with Dean...?  
  
"No need to look so nervous," Punk says with a bit of a chuckle. "I just wanted to talk. And to make sure you knew what you were doing."  
  
It was a loaded question. Even if Punk said it fairly lightly, Seth still knew it was a loaded question.   
  
He lets out a breath, nodding. "I do. I wouldn't do it if I didn't think it the most important thing in the world."  
  
And it was.   
  
Roman was his _Brother_.  
  
Dean was his _world_.  
  
Punk nods, looking thoughtful. "I know. I just wanted to see it on your face for myself. Just try and be extra careful alright? Not saying you should stay away from them exactly, but maybe limit it a bit, at least for now. Things are brewing, as you well know. And it's not good to be in the path of the things that want to destroy us, if they knew what we actually are and what we truly stood for."  
  
He got it. He did. It was just hard when it came to it, because to finally have Dean and Roman both back in his life after everything meant so much to him. And to not see them for awhile... But still; their safety and well being was the important thing here. He had been without them for a long time now. He could do so again, for this great need, if absolutely necessary. It wasn't like he wouldn't see them _at all_. He could still find ways to keep in contact with them, he would just have to be extra careful about it. Because Punk was right, although he didn't put it into the exact words, that he had become a bit careless.   
  
In getting his Brothers back, he hadn't been watching his back as carefully as he should have and that could have been a fatal mistake. As much as he needed to watch Dean's back, or Roman's back, he had to watch his own; if he fell, they'd fall. He'd be more careful.  
  
Thoroughly rebuked without a word about it said, he replies back to Punk. "I get it. I...I'll watch my back more carefully from now on."  
  
"Good. Right, so know any good desserts from here?"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _So got some not so good news - SR_  
  
 _What, got to go pick out some new suits with 'Daddy' or something? - DA_  
  
 _Ha ha. Wait, that wasn't funny. No, this is serious, Dean. - SR_  
  
 _Right. So what's up? Wait, no. I don't wanna hear bad news. :( - DA_  
  
 _Well I don't like it either, but... I can't see you for awhile. We've been lucky, Dean,_  
 _real lucky, that we haven't been found out. Especially after all the carrying on we have._  
 _I almost forgot my reason for leaving to begin with and that's a huge oversight on my part - SR_  
  
 _I'm doing this for you. And if I get caught because I was too careless, then you go down. And Roman goes down, if only by association. And I'll do whatever it takes to never let that happen._  
 _Even if it means lying on this bed of nails for as long as it takes. - SR_  
  
 _Seth - DA_  
  
 _No, let me finish, okay? It's not like I'm going to stop seeing you completely. I...can't. Not anymore. But I can't see you as often as you--or me--want. Same with Ro. It's going to have to be mostly through text right now. And I'm going to have to initiate it; because if I get a text from you or Roman during a time when I'm with the Authority, that'll be it. - SR_  
  
 _They're super invasive and like to keep tabs on their 'people' and what they're doing, so this'll have to be at my discretion. I know it's a lot to ask, but... - SR_  
  
 _Okay. - DA_  
  
 _Okay? Just like that, okay? - SR_  
  
 _Yeah, okay. Seth, I'd do just about anything to keep you. I never want to let you see that part of me though; that dark part of me. But I'd do it. I'd do anything. Especially after this. You're mine now and I'm never going to let go of you. - DA_  
  
 _..._  
  
 _Seth? - DA_  
  
 _I feel the same. You bring out the best and worst in me. But I can accept that. I'd also do anything to have you. Be with you. Protect you. It's why I'm doing this. - SR_  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He hadn't seen Dean since that night when he, Roman, and Dean had talked and that hurt. But it was necessary. At least until Wrestlemania was over--and perhaps a little after--he'd have to limit his visits to them as much as necessary. Texts helped, though they were definitely not the same as feeling Dean's lips against his, his skin against his skin or the comforting pat on the shoulder or hug from Roman.  
  
Still, he was glad he was limiting talking to them right now.  
  
Because he felt like the worst sort of idiot.  
  
Orton was obviously not with the Authority, he was obviously defecting (though that wasn't quite accurate as he wasn't really with them at all) and certainly had Seth's number.  
  
The fact that he had to stand there and swallow all of that, to not be able to tell Orton the truth, that he was certainly going to get jumped at some point, pissed him the hell off. But the Authority wanted them to play nice and he had to toe the line carefully, very carefully, where they were concerned. Just about anything could set them off right now (especially Triple-H who was dealing with Sting and wasn't too happy about it right now)  
  
So he'd stand here, listen to Orton obviously talk about how he really felt about them all (he felt bad for Joey and Jamie) and watch him so close to the edge. He'd stand and let Orton look so close to hurting him, to whatever.   
  
Whatever was necessary.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _Dean. - SR_  
  
 _What? - DA_  
  
 _You **do** realize that you're not actually champion just by taking the title, right? - SR_  
  
 _Uh...duh. But it gets under everyone's skin and that's always fun. :D - DA_  
  
 _You're such a little shit, Ambrose. - SR_  
  
 _Takes one to know one, Rollins. - DA_  
  
 _I'm sad though. :( - DA_  
  
 _Why? - SR_  
  
 _I haven't got to fuck you with it on yet. :'( - DA_  
  
 _... - SR_  
  
 _... - SR_  
  
 _...We'll talk if you win it at Mania. - SR_  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Well Dean certainly wasn't going to be happy with R-Truth for taking 'his' title.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Show and Kane not around to help Orton and him in their match against Reigns? Okay. Well he didn't like all the interference anyway, but...  
  
Now Orton was starting to hurt J&J out there as they wrestle and he couldn't have that. They were too valuable as assets for him to let that happen; and they were also now friends of his so he couldn't have them getting hurt either, unless absolutely necessary. This wasn't. So he tells them to leave, even knowing probably what would come next.  
  
And it does.  
  
He hadn't been so hurt in as long as he can remember.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _Where is that fucker?! I'm gonna kill him! - DA_  
  
He doesn't scold Dean for texting him first; in this case he's too hurt to do so as well as the fact that he is thankful that he can still talk to Dean like this. When he felt better he might scold him later, but not now.   
  
_I don't know. He took off quick and Hunter and everyone else haven't been able to get ahold of him, shock of all shocks. - SR_  
  
 _I'll find him then. Then I'll kill him. - DA_  
  
 _Calm down, Dean. It's okay. Well I mean it's not 'okay'; I hurt like a motherfucker, but I expected that. I knew it was coming. - SR_  
  
 _Seth - DA_  
  
 _No, Dean. Just...don't, okay? If anything happened to you-- - SR_  
  
 _You don't think I can kick his ass? - DA_  
  
 _No, I **know** you can. That isn't the issue. If you sniff around, trying to hunt Orton down for hurting me and that gets found out, just think about it and the consequences. - SR_  
  
 _So, I'm asking you to just **not** , okay? For me? - SR_  
  
 _..._  
  
 _Damnit. - DA_  
  
 _Fine. - DA_  
  
 _But only because it's you and you asked. - DA_  
  
 _But if he does it again... - DA_  
  
 _Let me handle it. - SR_  
  
 _I don't think I can, Seth. - DA_  
  
 _I'll give you a blowjob of thanks if you don't? - SR_  
  
 _..._  
  
 _...Okay. - DA_  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _I'm okay, so can you tell Dean to stop trying to text me when I tell him not to? He's fucking stubborn. - SR_  
  
 _Said pot to kettle. - RR_  
  
 _... - SR_  
  
 _So how are you, Seth? - RR_  
  
 _Better. Still sore as fuck but that's to be expected. Thanks for keeping Dean in check physically about it though. - SR_  
  
 _I didn't. He did. I was so angry I couldn't see straight. I wanted to pick up that fucker Orton and spear him until he knew the meaning of the word **pain**. So yeah, thank Dean for keeping me in check, not me keeping him in check. I have your back, Seth. - RR_  
  
 _Wow. Uh...thanks. Thanks, Ro. - SR_  
  
 _What are brothers for? - RR_  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice


	16. Continuing

Hysteria  
By: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.   
Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.  
Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins  
Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.  
Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."  
  
A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.   
  
A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Sixteen - Continuing  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Betrayal.  
  
He knew the real deal, because he had caused it himself (whether he had wanted to or not.) And if he had actually been with the Authority then this would certainly have hurt. It still hurt, in a way, if only because he was on the other end of betrayal, being betrayed (even if he saw it coming a mile away, as did everyone else--except for the Authority apparently. For all their evil ways and business dealings, they could be pretty stupid sometimes.)  
  
So he goes out there and pretends he's upset about the betrayal that of course no one saw coming and mad at Randy Orton (which he was a bit upset at. Not for the 'betrayal' but for hurting his friends and himself too.)  
  
He badmouths his home state (which made him a bit irritated. ...it had been kind of nice hearing them chant his name and to not hear the familiar You Sold Out chants that had plagued him since last June.)  
  
Noble says he's a secret weapon and that is certainly true. Though not a secret weapon for the Authority, but for Seth and Punk and Mercury. Luckily Noble's true anger at Orton for hurting him, Seth, and Mercury covers up the fact of him coming pretty close to a few actual truths (such as him being a secret weapon for someone.) And it was nice to hear that he was his friend.  
  
So...yes. He would face Randy Orton at Wrestlemania. The Authority wanted to see it but for him it was for something else. For those minutes in the ring he could forget about being Seth the Lackey for the Authority, forget about Seth with the Most Important Mission, Seth the man in love, and just be. He would be a wrestler, on the biggest stage of them all and he would do everything in his power to steal the show and prove why he was one of the best.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"So I expect you all to go out there and make it look _believable_. I want Orton to pay for this." Triple-H rumbles.  
  
And they disperse.  
  
It was such a...fucking stupid idea. Anyone could see this coming from a mile away. The fact that he had to play along with the idea made him sick. And irritated. Orton would see this coming, as would everyone else. There's no way they could sell the fact of the Authority splintering like that so quickly as to make it believable. No way. Yet Triple-H wanted them to do it and seemed to think they could. His egotism always rather astonished Seth.  
  
Still, he'd play along to the best of his ability. Had to look like the little worker bee, doing everything the Queen (or King) asked of him. Until he could find the moment to sting them.  
  
"I can't believe this." he mutters. Luckily no one but Noble and Mercury were near him so he felt safe enough to talk. "This won't work out well."  
  
"For us." Mercury quietly agrees. "We still need to do it though."  
  
"Yeah." Noble nods, looking morose. "I expect to deal with another RKO or two."  
  
Seth clasps Noble's shoulder. "You're a good man, Jamie. You and Joey both. I appreciate all you're doing; I hope you know that. I haven't overlooked all you've done and continue to do."  
  
"Well hell, Seth. Why wouldn't we?" Noble replies in that southern twang of his. "That's what friends are for."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _Seriously? - DA_  
  
 _Yep. - SR_  
  
 _That's...fucking stupid. - DA_  
  
 _You're telling me. And I just had to sit there like the good little Seth they think of me and smile and nod at their fucking stupid plan. I don't expect this to go well. - SR_  
  
 _If you want, I can help. - DA_  
  
 _No. I got it. I'm just not looking forward to it. Thanks for the offer though, Dean. I really appreciate it. - SR_  
  
 _Well maybe after I get my title back, I can meet up with you and I'll fuck all your troubles away. - DA_  
  
 _...I'll keep that in mind. - SR_  
  
 _You bet you will. :D - DA_  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He was a good actor--it's how he was able to fool the Authority all this time and even make Roman and Dean think he had actually betrayed them--but that could only go so far when having to work with a stupid plan.  
  
He 'fights' with Noble and Mercury and that was that. Another step out of the way.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Welp Dean didn't have 'his' title.   
  
...he wondered if that would put a damper on Dean's words from earlier.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Well the 'plan' was out in the open now...as if everyone and their mothers didn't know what was going on.  
  
And--oh shit. Sting. He wanted no part of that.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Caw caw." Dean says, moving his eyebrows and grinning at Seth.  
  
"Very funny." Seth says drily.  
  
"I thought so too." Dean says, grin widening. "So. Round two?"  
  
"Well I--oomph!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He kept saying he might cash in at Wrestlemania. That wasn't to merely tease; he was seriously thinking about it. His Mission was top priority but he also had other things he wanted. And the other thing he wanted was currently around Brock Lesnar's waist. He wanted that gold, that belt. That thing that signified you were _the_ guy, the top guy.  
  
Huh. Him and Kane vs Roman and Henry? Interesting.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He knew Dean was disappointed by losing the Gauntlet match.  
  
 _Hey, don't worry about it. You'll win the next one. That one is more important. - SR_  
  
 _Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm gonna rip them all a new one and get that title. - DA_  
  
 _And hey, if things go good for me tonight maybe someone will come and surprise you. - SR_  
  
 _Oh yeah? - DA_  
  
 _Yeah. Maybe they'll rip all your clothes off and have their way with you. Lick up and down every inch of your body.  - SR_  
  
 _Will they now? Color me intrigued. What else will they do? - DA_  
  
 _They'll--shit. Gotta go. I'll talk to you more later. - SR_  
  
 _Wait. Shit. Damnit Seth, don't leave me hanging like that. Now I'm gonna have to wank off in the shower or something until you get back. - DA_  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Decent match against Roman and Henry and he didn't get an RKO for his troubles either, so all in all not a bad night.  
  
Now he could make a call to a certain Lunatic's room and finish what they started...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice


	17. A Wrestlemania Moment

Hysteria  
By: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.   
Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.  
Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins  
Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.  
Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."  
  
A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.   
  
A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Seventeen - A Wrestlemania Moment  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Seth couldn't wait for Wrestlemania to get here. Not only for his own match and what could possibly happen after, later, but for his own sanity. Triple-H and Stephanie were getting on his nerves (more so than usual, which said a lot) and he just wanted Triple-H to get in the ring with Sting already and deal with him (or lose, whatever) and get it over with so all this tension and everything else wouldn't be here anymore.  
  
It was bad enough dealing with his own things on top of Triple-H's and Stephanie's. His double agency was like being on the most slippery of tightropes and it took all of his--numerous--skills to keep from showing the wrong face to the wrong person at the wrong time. He could only hope that something would come sooner, rather than later, and he could free himself of the Authority's grasp once and for all.  
  
But for now, he would suck it up and smile and nod and agree to the Authority until the time he could dismantle them piece by piece.  
  
That aside, he still was stressed. It was getting ever close to the biggest stage of them all, Wrestlemania, and what he was facing was something he was not taking lightly. Randy Orton was not a multi-time champion for _nothing_ , but even more than that was the after and if he would dare to take it or not.  
  
Even with Roman in his way of the gold.   
  
He needed to talk to Roman, but there was no time for that; Raw was starting.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He watches Sting's promo in the back, Joey and Jamie on either side of him while Big Show and Kane lurked somewhere behind them. He disliked Big Show; the man had such a track record of turning on people that he was honestly surprised that the Authority even wanted him on their side--big guy or not. He had had problems with the Authority in the past even, so how could they trust him now? Again, Seth wondered about them.   
  
He holds back a snort at Stephanie's promo. She honestly thought she could get under Sting's skin? _Sting_? She clearly was underestimating him and that could cost Triple-H at Wrestlemania. Sting was in better shape than he had been in in years, obviously working hard, so it would not be an easy time for Triple-H. Oh well; he had a feeling Triple-H would be learning that the hard way Sunday.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Big Show finally leaves to talk to Stephanie and Triple-H after they get back to their office and he feels his shoulders ease a bit. Now he could talk a little more freely. He looks down at his cell phone. Nothing. He was a bit surprised, but only a bit. With Dean's track record of not listening to people, he half expected a few messages from him, but no, Dean had been true to his word. Barring that one incident, he hadn't contacted Seth first. Neither had Roman, but he expected that from Roman.   
  
He starts to type, looking up for a moment as he hears Dean's music hit. Looked like he was going to be in a tag match. Thinking about it makes him ache somewhere deep inside of himself. It reminded him of far, but not quite too far, gone days when they all teamed together. Were the undefeatable unit called The Shield and it had been the best time of Seth's life.  
  
He watches the match until the commercial break, having difficulty holding back a smile at Dean and his antics. He was still the crazy wildman that Seth first met way back in FCW and he couldn't be more happy about that fact; even after everything that happened to Dean, some of it being Seth's own fault, he never lost who he was--even when he was hurting most.  
  
 _We need to talk. - SR_  
  
Roman is quick to reply.  
  
 _Shit. What is it? Something about Dean? Watching him on the monitor now. He looks fine... - RR_  
  
 _He's fine. It's just...it's too hard to talk over text. It's a sensitive subject. - SR_  
  
They seemingly both stop to watch the match to its conclusion and its aftermath before talking to each other again.  
  
 _Okay. Can you get away? - RR_  
  
He knew what Roman meant, of course.  
  
 _Yeah. I have some time before Orton's opponent is chosen and You-Know-Who's are busy right now. Are you sure you're up for it though? I know later you have to deal with Lesnar. - SR_  
  
 _I got it. Don't worry about it. - RR_  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Alright then. Shoot." Roman says, leaning against a large box, arms crossed.  
  
It never failed to make him happy to look at his Brother. The fact that Roman was even willing to talk to him after everything that happened was something he was always grateful for. More so that he was willing to call him, and have him be his, Brother once more. If he was ever _not_ his Brother, anyway.   
  
"Wrestlemania is Sunday." Seth starts. He knew what he wanted to say but being able to say it was another beast entirely. Especially for something like this.  
  
"Yeah..." Roman says slowly, eying Seth. "You okay, Seth? I know you're under a lot of pressure--"  
  
"I'm fine." Seth is quick to assure him. "As fine as I can be, given the situation. That's not the issue here. It's you."  
  
Roman raises a brow. "Me? Why? It's only..." He stops and Seth can see the wheels turning in his head. Roman might be called "the powerhouse" but he was by no means a stupid man. He was very intelligent and had a lot of good things to say.   
  
"Yeah. You get it now." Seth replies quietly, after a moment. "I just wanted to make sure you knew. When Sunday gets here..."  
  
"When it gets here," Roman says, after Seth pauses. "a Briefcase might get Cashed In."  
  
Seth nods. Dean and Roman were his Brothers, people he cared about more than anyone else in the world. But he had his own ambitions. He would never forget his Mission, or make it anything less than a high priority, but he also had other wants. Needs. Desires. And that gold belt was something he had been hunting since he was a punk kid who had first tied his wrestling boots together and stepped into a ring for the first time.  
  
"I get it." Roman rumbles softly. "I appreciate the warning. And I'll take you on gladly, at any time."  
  
Seth laughs. "Oh, so I should be expecting you to be standing over Lesnar's fallen body on the mat then, belt held high?"  
  
Roman smiles back at him. "You know it."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Who you think it'll be, Boss?" Jamie asks. He seemed a bit on edge and nervous. Not that Seth could blame him. People seemed to forget Jamie was a wrestler--and a pretty good one at that, especially in places like Ring of Honor--but he hadn't wrestled in a bit and Randy Orton was no pushover either.   
  
"Probably us." he replies, continuing his stretches. "I really doubt it'll be Kane or Big Show; the audience is tired of seeing them both." Which really wasn't fair to Kane, since he was a cool guy and a good wrestler, but the Authority had used him--and the Big Show--at every available opportunity so people were getting tired of seeing him. They wanted something different and he couldn't blame them one bit for it.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The match goes alright and he escapes without being hit by Orton's RKO, though Jamie isn't so lucky.  
  
He gets to the back, Jamie and Joey in tow and stops as he sees Dean just ahead of him. He wasn't looking at him but he knew that the other man was there because of him.  
  
He glances at Joey and Jamie but they look away.  
  
"We should probably get cleaned up a bit, Joey." Jamie says quietly, carefully not looking over at Dean who was right there in front of them.  
  
"You're right." Joey is quick to reply. "Let's go." And him and Jamie walk off without another word or a glance over at Dean.   
  
Dean rolls his shoulders a bit and walks off. He follows. They end up in an unused locker room.   
  
"Dean, you can't keep doing that. It's danger--"   
  
He gets silenced by Dean with a deep lingering kiss that leaves them both breathless.  
  
"I know." Dean agrees. "But I had to see you. I missed you. Roman said you two talked."  
  
He stiffens. "We did."  
  
Dean snorts. "Don't look like that. I'm not mad or anythin'. I know what it means. Roman does too. We haven't forgotten about what you have. And I don't want you to ever give up on what means most to you, because of me. Or Roman. He feels the same way. You know that right?"  
  
Seth shakes his head, trying to find the right words. "Dean... _you_ mean the most to me." He swallows a bit at the look in Dean's eyes, his face at Seth's words. It made something warm inside of himself grow hotter. "But the title is...it's why I came here to begin with. But. If I had to. If I had to choose--"   
  
Dean halts him with fingers on his lips. He smiles at Seth and the warm feeling grows again. "You're never gonna have to choose, Seth. Got it? I'll make sure of that. You just keep following that dream of yours."  
  
He kisses Dean's fingers before he moves them from Seth and nods. "I got it. And you. You keep following yours. You go and get that title and meet me at the top."  
  
Dean laughs softly. "I got it." And moves down to kiss him once again.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He had no doubt that Brock Lesnar was one of the biggest badasses on the planet, but he also knew that Roman never backed down from a challenge. Even when the odds against him, the deck stacked against him, naysayers speaking loudly about how he couldn't...he knew Roman could. And he'd prove all the people wrong who thought he wasn't ready for it. No one was ever _really_ ready for the challenges that being _the_ guy, _the_ champion entailed, but Roman was up for the challenge.  
  
And so was Seth.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Dean had no right looking that good in a referee's shirt.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Tugging at the belt like a couple of school kids? Really, Roman?  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _What are you all, five? - SR_  
  
 _Ha ha. - RR_  
  
 _Yeah I thought so too. What the hell was that about? - SR_  
  
 _I got overzealous. Wasn't thinking. - RR_  
  
 _Yeah, well be sure not to do that Sunday. Lesnar is like a shark and if he smells blood, it'll be over. - SR_  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He watches Roman's match with Dean, sitting against Dean's chest on the floor as they watched on the monitor.   
  
"It's almost here." Dean says against Seth's ear. He shivers. "Sunday."  
  
"Yeah." He turns a bit to pat Dean on his naked stomach. The sight of Dean only inflames him further, even after their recent...exertions minutes ago, before settling to watch the matches. "And soon you'll have gold around your waist."   
  
He lets out a sound as Dean pushes him down, leaning over him, eyes gleaming. He moans as Dean dips his head down to start kissing and sucking down his chest to his stomach, lingering there.   
  
"I'm not the only one who might." Dean breathes.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The night before Wrestlemania he finds himself up at two in the morning, still unable to sleep. The anticipation, excitement, and general nervousness of what was coming up was keeping from much needed sleep.   
  
So he talks to Dean.  
  
 _Hey. You awake? - SR_  
  
 _Yeah. What's up? - DA_  
  
Dean was a weird sleeper and often had insomnia so he wasn't surprised that the other man was up as well. Then again, Dean could have been sleeping better lately and was just feeling the same nervousness and things that Seth was. Who knew.  
  
 _Can't sleep. Keep thinking about tomorrow. - SR_  
  
 _Yeah. I know what you mean. Wanna come up? - DA_  
  
 _I'd like that. But I don't wanna wake Ro up. - SR_  
  
 _He's not here. He got his own room; said I was keeping him up. So yeah. Come up. If you're free. - DA_  
  
If the Authority wasn't near him or needing him, he knew Dean meant.  
  
 _I'll be there. - SR_  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He follows Dean after Dean opens the door and closes it quietly behind him. The television was on quietly and the place was a general mess, as he expected from Dean. An open pizza box catches his eye and he grabs a piece before sitting down. Dean grabs one of the last slices and they eat in quiet, but easy, companionship like that for a few minutes.  
  
"I just want it to be over." Dean finally says, after they both finish eating.   
  
He glances at Dean.   
  
"All this waiting, this anticipation. Even if I don't win...I just wanna be there, doing it, going for it."  
  
Seth nods. "I know how you feel. I keep thinking about so much I don't want to because of all this waiting and I hate it. I want to win, but I want to be out there even more right now, even if I don't. I hate the waiting. And..." He stops.  
  
"And?"  
  
Seth shakes his head.   
  
"And?" Dean repeats. "Seth, come on. You--"  
  
"And I hate being alone." he finally chokes out. He hated these times, hated being up like this with no sleep, hated what it made him start to think about; those things he tried to keep out of his mind for his own sanity. Things that made him question everything. "I hate it so much. I just want to be with you and I can't. And I--"  
  
He is horrified as he feels tears rising up and is unable to stop it. He hated being weak. He was strong. He had to be strong. If he wasn't strong then he would lose everything he had ever loved.  
  
Dean lets out a growl and is over to Seth before Seth can blink or react. He pulls Seth up out of the chair, holding onto his arms.  
  
"You're not alone. Not anymore. Not _ever_. Seth, I _love you_. You think I'd ever let you go after I got you?" Dean says in that gravelly tone of his. He could feel his heart in his throat as Dean spoke. Words of affection, love, were not easy things for Dean Ambrose to ever say, or think, or feel, but here he was, saying them to Seth. And he meant them, every word. "You're my world."  
  
Now the tears flow. Both his and Dean's. And it's okay.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
It was a slow build and he loved the feelings of Dean's hands slowly moving over him, his tongue and mouth following suit. Loving putting his own hands and mouth over Dean. In finding all the places on his body he liked most. Loved the expressions Dean was making, loved the sounds he was making. Every time he would find himself surprised at just how much more Dean would make him fall in love with him.  
  
He loves the pressure as Dean moves inside of him, as they move together. It's a slow build of rocking pleasure that builds and builds before it finally explodes and he moans as it's all over, their moans mingling as they kiss.  
  
And later, it's the best sleep he's had in ages.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _Is he okay? Roman! Is he okay? - SR_  
  
 _He's fine, Seth. I promise. Just a bit banged up. Nothing more than that. Just disappointed. - RR_  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He wasn't the only one disappointed. He lost against Orton. If he hadn't been against him, and perhaps later when he wasn't as disappointed about it, then he'd say that was one of the best RKO's Orton had ever done.   
  
But with disappointment came Opportunity.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
To say he was nerves was the biggest understatement ever.  
  
He was a bundle of nerves, wound tight. He kept moving, unable to stay still. He watched every move they made, every thing attempted, like a hawk. Waiting.  
  
For one moment.  
  
One time.  
  
One mistake.  
  
One opportunity.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He had never run so fast in his life and adrenaline is like fire in his veins as he runs down the ramp, speed at his feet. He can barely push the briefcase into the referee's hands, he's so pumped, so full of adrenaline and life and his thoughts keep focusing on one thing, one thing.  
  
Now it was a triple-threat match. And all things but The Goal, if they were in there on his trip down the ramp to the ring, are gone.  
  
He puts him out of the ring and gives a Curb Stomp to Lesnar. Was Roman coming back up? Was he going to...no, he was still down. Time to keep going. It'd take more than one to keep Lesnar down. It'd--  
  
Oh shit, but Lesnar has him up for the F5 and--  
  
Spear! Roman's speared Lesnar!  
  
Opportunity!  
  
One more curb stomp with finality.  
  
And...and...  
  
He can't believe his ears.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Your winner--and _new_ !-- WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice  
  



	18. The New Champ

Hysteria  
By: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.   
Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.  
Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins  
Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.  
Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."  
  
A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.   
  
A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Eighteen - A New Champ  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
His heart was racing, beating faster than it ever had. A steady thump, thump, thump in his chest. He felt filled with adrenaline, excitement, nervousness, happiness, true joy...so many things. He keeps staring at it, as if afraid it'll leave his sight. It was a weight in his hands and that only makes him happier. It was real. All of it. The running, the briefcase getting cashed in, those Stomps, and that one...two...three. That announcement.  
  
He was champion.  
  
 _He_ was _champion._  
  
A laugh escapes him. Then another. It was everything he had bled, sweat, and even cried for for years. After all his hard work, it was him on top. Him. Not anyone else. The championship was in his hands, would go around his waist.   
  
A sudden knock at his hotel door makes him jump in surprise. He had expected to be alone. He had somehow talked his way out of a party and things from Triple-H and the rest of the Authority, saying he needed some time to take everything in. Surprisingly Triple-H agreed with that; perhaps the man was thinking to his own history, when he himself won the title for the first time. So he didn't expect any company.   
  
He starts to open the door.  
  
"What is so important that I get interrupted during my--" He stops, eyes widening.  
  
"Dean?"  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The door closes with a soft click behind Dean. He stares at Seth, quiet, waiting. His eyes burned deep into Seth and he holds back a shiver at the intensity. Was he mad? For doing that to Roman? They had talked it out and all, but he knew that the way he went about it may have not have been the be--and his thoughts get effectively shut off as Dean cups his face in his hands, kissing him deep, and as soft as Seth can ever remember.  
  
Dean pulls back and Seth lets out a soft sound at the look in Dean's eyes. The intensity, that passion, is still there, filled with--he swallows hard now--as much love as he had ever seen from anyone.  
  
"I am so proud of you, Seth." Dean says hoarsely.  
  
He clings to Dean's arms, as if afraid he was a mirage, as if he was not really here, that the events that had recently transpired were not real, as if he were not champion now.  
  
"I'm--" Seth starts. Then stops, clearing his throat. His throat felt choked with so many emotions he could name.   
  
"Yes." Dean agrees, even though Seth had barely spoken. He laughs softly. "Yes. And I'm so proud of you."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Can I see it?" Dean asks, after a few moments of silence between them, making Seth start.  
  
"You...okay." Seth nods. "Sure." He walks across the room and takes the title carefully out of the bag where he had been storing it most carefully. It still didn't feel quite real, wasn't quite sinking in, so he was extra careful with it.   
  
Dean takes it just as carefully from Seth's grasp, looking down at it, a look in his eyes that Seth couldn't quite interpret. He bites down on his lip for a moment then takes it and wraps it around Seth's waist, closing it around him.   
  
"Dean?" He asks.   
  
Dean glances up at him from where he is looking at the belt. He licks his lips. "I didn't win my title. But you won yours."  
  
"Yeah..." Seth says slowly. Where was Dean going with this?  
  
Dean's brows raise and he frowns. "You don't remember what we talked about before?"  
  
Seth shakes his head. "We've talked about a lot lately and a lot has happened recently," They both look down at the title around Seth's waist, complete now with his own plates on it, with his wrestling emblem on it. "so no."  
  
Now Dean grins. "Well one of us got a title. So what do you say big boy; wanna fuck me with your shiny new title on?" He waggles his eyebrows.  
  
Seth chokes. He had completely forgotten about that.  
  
He flushes hotly. The mere thought of it was making him...  
  
"Yes." he finally gets out. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."  
  
Dean sticks out his tongue a bit, grinning wider. "Me too."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Brock Lesnar was at Raw.  
  
And he was _pissed_.  
  
He somehow, barely, manages to get away from Brock before the Beast can hurt him but it's a close thing and at the cost of Joey and Jamie getting their asses kicked (as well as a cameraman and the announcers, but he wasn't worried about them as much as his friends.)  
  
His phone was lit up with texts when he is finally out of the building and somewhere safe (as he can be with a very angry Brock Lesnar on the loose.) Some are from people he could care less about (but must still answer them) like Triple-H and Stephanie and some from people he truly cared about (like Roman and Dean.) He knew it was serious if even Roman was breaking the rule of speaking to Seth first.  
  
 _I'm fine. I got out of there. I'm being as careful as I can be. - SR_  
  
 _Be MORE careful. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. And Dean? Even I couldn't control him then. - RR_  
  
 _I know. I appreciate it. Really, I do. But I'll handle it. And I'll be careful. So tell Dean...tell him I'll be okay. - SR_  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
And now a week later from that, he could only hope Stephanie's suspension would keep Brock away, at least for a little while. He really didn't want to have to keep watching his back even more than before, especially since he was already watching it enough being both the Authority's lackey and the Champion. And of course Orton was watching him like a hawk, waiting for any opportunity to take him down.  
  
It was enough to make anyone exhausted. He was only able to keep holding on thanks to his skills at having kept up this deception for months. That, and the thought of Dean. They had so little time together lately and he hated that, but they both knew it was a necessary evil and it would have to continue to be that way for a little. Hopefully soon enough things would relax enough that he could spend more time in person with Dean rather than speaking through the phone or texting him.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He had to portray the cocky, arrogant, lackey of the Authority, but inwardly he was excited; Adrian Neville was one of the best talents that NXT had ever had--an amazing talent in his own right before even arriving to the developmental company--and to get in the ring with him on Raw was something that got his wrestling juices flowing.   
  
It was not quite like the energy of working with Dean Ambrose, but Adrian Neville was still someone amazing to wrestle. He got to see Neville's style personally and if he wasn't currently wrestling him (and having to maintain an image) he would like to sit down with him and talk shop. The man was amazingly fast for someone his size. He wasn't that tall, but he was a bit stockier than you would imagine someone that fast being. He sailed across the ring with a speed and grace that amazed him.  
  
Yes, this was certainly someone who would be going places, and going far. And he looked forward to the next time they could lock up. He was only sad that he--and also Joey and Jamie--had to keep up this front and they interfere. He wanted a time he could face the man one-on-one, no interference or shenanigans and just go at it. He looked forward to that. Because that also meant it would be a time that he would no longer be under the Authority's thumb.  
  
He feels regret as he Stomps him for a second time and inwardly cringes, knowing that Stephanie and Triple-H would be loving every minute of it.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"That was awesome."   
  
He glances over at Dean. Dean was still banged up from last Smackdown, from Harper, but he still agreed readily enough to meet Seth when Seth called him.  
  
"What was?"  
  
"You know. That match with you and Neville. Shame about the second Stomp though."  
  
Dean understood things without Seth even telling him. It never failed to amaze him.  
  
"Yeah. I wish we could have gone longer and we didn't have to have that interference, but..." He shrugs helplessly.  
  
"I know."   
  
It was something he thought about a lot, of course, and even more so as of late (after being with Dean and having things he never thought he'd ever have.) The Authority needed to go. And sooner rather than later.  
  
And now he would work even harder than before, to see them crumble before everyone's eyes.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice  
  



	19. A Team

Hysteria  
By: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.   
Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.  
Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins  
Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.  
Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."  
  
A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.   
  
A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Nineteen - A Team  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _"Wait, what?" That was beyond fucking stupid._  
  
 _"It wasn't my idea." Triple-H says. It didn't matter if it was or wasn't; it was still a fucking stupid idea. "The higher-up's past me demanded it."_  
  
 _His Curb Stomp being limited? What fucking sense did **that** make? He was champion and that move had helped him get that championship. To take it away..._  
  
 _Fine. Take it. He didn't need it. He was champion and he was a damn amazing wrestler. He'd just find something else to take its place._  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Having to fight Orton was a good thing as well as a bad. Good because he wanted to be a fighting champion and he certainly wanted to have good opponents to face. And animosity or whatever aside, Randy Orton was a good opponent to face. Dangerous and wily, to be sure, but a great wrestler. Someone he could go toe-to-toe against in the ring as well as on the mic.  
  
Still, he had to be the ass, the supreme heel in this, so he banned the RKO. He had felt its bite on more than one occasion and it was something Orton could pull out anytime. And he wasn't ready to loosen his grip on the title he had just so recently acquired yet. A steel cage would be tricky but he felt like he was up to the challenge.  
  
And besides all of that...Kane had an idea.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _"You want to what?" he asks Kane, confused._  
  
 _"I want to fight." Kane says._  
  
 _"Me."_  
  
 _"You."_  
  
 _"Why?"_  
  
 _"Because I--" Now Kane looks away for a moment, deep in thought. "Undertaker was at Wrestlemania."_  
  
 _He doesn't say anything more than that, leaving Seth to have to try and sift through that small bit of information and gleam something from it. And he thought he did. The Authority had something on Kane, using Undertaker apparently as leverage. And Undertaker actually appearing at Wrestlemania was something Kane had been looking for. And now because of that, he wanted out of the Authority. Or something._  
  
 _"You want out?" he asks quietly. They were alone talking, with Jamie and Joey on the lookout but one could never be too careful and it was always good to cover all your bases, especially when in this deep into deception._  
  
 _"I need this." Kane says, all but agreeing. "But it has to be like this, you get me? It has to look real otherwise I'll never be able to get away long enough to do what I want."_  
  
 _"Because they'll never just let you leave." Seth says. And it's a statement, not a question. He knew the Authority pretty well by now and knew much about their tactics and how they liked things and did things. They'd never willingly let a pawn leave just like that. Something had to be a catalyst, something had to happen, for them to start to loosen their death grip upon that pawn._  
  
 _"It's asking a lot, I know. I know you already have a lot on your plate, but there is no one else I can--"_  
  
 _"Okay."_  
  
 _"Okay? Just like that?"_  
  
 _"Okay." he repeats. He **did** have a lot on his plate, that much was certainly true. But he felt like he owed it to Kane. Kane who had no reason to be on his side (other than dislike of the Authority), Kane who had been surprisingly loyal to him; or at least had never revealed any of Seth's secrets nor looked like he ever felt inclined to. He didn't use it as his own leverage to **force** Seth to do what he wanted and for that, Seth was grateful. And it made him respect the man even more than he did before._  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
So now he and Kane were "fighting" and from the looks of it--and their good acting--everyone bought it.   
  
He would bait Kane and Kane would respond in kind or vice versa. Of course it didn't feel pleasant receiving a chokeslam but it was a necessary evil to further along the deception (privately he felt a bit grateful that he had had this many months in double agency, as it helped in this, as no one looked any the wiser nor did they not buy it.) Nor did Kane like what he did to him, but they both did what was needed.  
  
After Raw, he manages to get away and texts Dean and in return he gets a flood of texts from him, as if Dean had been waiting for the moment he texted him to ask him everything in his head he had been thinking of. Mostly it ran to stuff with Kane. He expected that; he hadn't exactly let Dean or Roman in on his plan with Kane yet.   
  
He had been going to soon (after getting an affirmative from Kane that it was okay. After all, this was mostly Kane's deal and he didn't want to step on any toes or make Kane feel threatened or anything. He wanted to make sure Kane knew that Seth's Brothers could be trusted in this. Apparently he felt like they could.)   
  
So he starts to text Dean back.   
  
_And let Roman know too, okay? I would but I don't have the time. Figured it'd be good for him to know. Kane's cool with it. - SR_  
  
 _I can't believe you're just now telling me. Made me think he was turning on you. - DA_  
  
 _Yeah. Necessary evils and all that. Just tell Roman, okay? - SR_  
  
 _Will do. Oh yeah. Seth? - DA_  
  
 _Yeah? - SR_  
  
 _I love you. - DA_  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
A little more back and forth on the Smackdown before Extreme Rules, between him and Kane.  
  
"I don't lay down for anyone!"  
  
"We're not doing this!"  
  
"Triple-H isn't here right now--" Thankfully. Less he had to deal with that asshole, the better.  
  
And...damn, Kane was pretty terrifying. It made him more than glad that the man was on his side. People forgot, he thought, how terrifying Kane could be, since Kane had been around in a suit for awhile now. But Seth would never forget, especially after this. Kane was the Big Red Machine, the Devil's Favorite Demon, and to get on his bad side would only invite disaster for whomever was unlucky enough to piss him off.  
  
"I'm just messing with you man!"  
  
Kane also had a nice sense of humor. But still, he'd have to "look out" for Kane's inevitable "betrayal."  
  
And...wait. Kane didn't tell him this. He was sure Dean didn't know either. He'd have to face Dean? He was both happy _and_ nervous. They hadn't been in the ring together since Hell in a Cell. And that had been a messy, emotional, tough, affair. Even if things had changed so very greatly since that moment, it still stood that things might be tough. But he couldn't say he wasn't excited. Facing Dean was like facing no one else. No one else in the ring, as good as they were, were anything close to how it felt to wrestle Dean Ambrose. He loved Roman, Roman was his big Brother and nothing would ever change that; wrestling him was great, but even that paled in comparison to that feeling when he and Dean were in the ring together.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Shit. Luke Harper. The man who had been hurting Dean at every opportunity. Of _course_ he would come out and try and spoil things. And now here Seth had to look _happy_ about it, look happy that he was after Dean. Had to try and hold back his worry from his face, his eyes, as best as he could. He only worried that he couldn't do a good job of it. Worried for Dean.   
  
So much fighting between J&J, Harper, and Dean. And now he had to grab Dean, barely enough time to whisper the quietest 'Sorry' under his breath to Dean and work with J&J _and_ Harper to hurt Dean. It was days like this that made him sick to his stomach.   
  
But then...  
  
It was Roman.  
  
He wanted to sigh in relief so bad then. Thankful that Roman knew what to do right away, thankful that Roman knew who Seth truly was now so he knew what Seth had to do (whether Seth liked said thing or not.)  
  
Thankful that Roman took extra time setting up the Superman Punch (even though Seth so obviously saw him then) that it gave Seth time to leave without getting hit and without it looking strange. Roman too, despite what some people thought, was a smart man and could think on the fly as well.  
  
And seeing Dean and Roman work together made his heart ache, in the best way. Only a small part of him felt left out; mostly he was just happy to see them working together again. It was like another piece of the Shield puzzle went back into place.  
  
Now he would rant and rave on-screen, all the while so happy inside.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _Thanks for not throwing that Punch. At least yet. - SR_  
  
 _No prob. Least I could do. Can't say it won't happen later though. - RR_  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
One day...one day it would happen. One day soon he'd be standing and this time it wouldn't be looking across to the ring at Dean and Roman. One day it'd be standing side by side once more and it would be Them versus All once more.  
  
One day.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He wish he knew what they were saying to one another, but he was too far away, and his music too loud, to overhear. There were plenty of things they'd all say to one another before, and during, battle against others.   
  
And here was Kane to "oversee" things. He'd rant a bit and show some frustration, get things moving along that way.  
  
Dean was laying a hurting on Harper and it was fun to watch.  
  
Fun to watch Roman do the same.  
  
Fun to see how well Roman and Dean still operated together, even after the time apart together in the ring.  
  
And now fun for _him_ because he got to be in the ring with Dean again and like always, it was magic.  
  
And being in the ring with Roman was great as well, if a bit painful.  
  
Could get Roman into a lock and be close enough to talk to him that no one else could hear but Roman.  
  
"Don't hold back." he mutters to Roman.   
  
"You sure?" Roman whispers just as quietly.  
  
"Yes." Seth agrees quickly. "It has to look real."  
  
Then Dean is in the ring with him and...ouch. He hoped Dean didn't hit those stairs as hard as it looked.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Being wrapped around Dean in a body scissors in front of all these people probably shouldn't have felt as hot as it did.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
More back and forth between all of them, including a hell of a clothesline from Dean to him, and now Dean was flying, hitting them all on the outside.   
  
And then Roman comes flying towards him with a spear and it was all over.  
  
Well...he may have hurt something fierce but that was also some of the best time he had had in the ring in a long time.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _Thanks. - SR_  
  
 _You're welcome. - RR_  
  
 _Anytime, Seth. You know that. - DA_  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice


	20. Three's A Crowd

Hysteria  
By: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.   
Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.  
Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins  
Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.  
Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."  
  
A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.   
  
A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Twenty - Three's a Crowd  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"What? What?!"  
  
Outwardly he was ranting and raving when he wanted to laugh. To face Dean again? He loved that opportunity as much as he pretended otherwise. He had never fought anyone in the ring who he meshed with as well as he did with Dean Ambrose.   
  
And all the while Kane played his part well, as the man whom Seth continued to have problems with.  
  
They both were great at playing parts.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _It's you and me. - SR_  
  
 _Of course it is. - DA_  
  
 _..._  
  
 _Wait. - DA_  
  
 _What are we talking about? - DA_  
  
 _We're gonna be wrestling again tonight, figured I'd tell you in case you didn't hear. - SR_  
  
 _Oh. Cool. Don't expect me to go easy on you though, Rollins. - DA_  
  
 _Please, as if I need your pity, Ambrose. I'm gonna kick your ass from here to next week. - SR_  
  
 _I'd much rather you kiss it. Or lick it. Whatever you're in the mood for. - DA_  
  
 _You're such a pig, Ambrose. - SR_  
  
 _Yeah, but you're still laughing about it. - DA_  
  
 _How the hell would you know that? - SR_  
  
 _Because I know you. - DA_  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
It took everything in him not to lose it at Kane's statement. Not that he could ever just let himself lose, he'd never allow himself and Dean especially would never want to win in that way against him but all the same...the possibilities of what could happen at the end of this match tantalized him.  
  
Dean belonged in the top with him, with Roman. Why he hadn't been afforded every opportunity to get to the top Seth would never know, and it was just another thing that made him loathe the Authority with everything he was.   
  
Even if he couldn't see the excitement within Dean as they wrestled, he could feel it, the electricity of it. And as the lock up again and again he knows it's something special. He wanted it for Dean, but he and Dean both knew that he wouldn't make it easy for him. And that's what Dean wanted. He _wanted_ it to be a challenge. He _wanted_ Seth to bring his all to it. And he was, as Dean was, and it had to be one of the best matches they had ever had.  
  
He couldn't even be mad about losing. What it meant to lose this match meant so much more and to see Dean so happy, even while Seth pretended to be so angry, meant everything to Seth and he only loved him more.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Don't let anyone near here, you hear me?" he demands. "After that...travesty...I need some time alone. Call me if there's an emergency, but otherwise leave me the hell alone. Got it?"  
  
"We got it, Boss." Jamie reassures him. He nods to Joey and they leave.  
  
He lets out a breath. Jamie and Joey were good to him, even when he had to affect something he didn't actually feel. They at least got it and did not hold it against him when he had to be that way. Still, he looked forward to the day when none of them would have to pretend.  
  
He opens the door and closes it firmly behind him, making sure it's locked before heading further in. He peers around the corner.  
  
Dean stood there, pacing, frenetic as he moved. He looks up as Seth approaches, an almost wounded sound in his throat. He continues his pacing, shaking his head and muttering something to himself. He eventually makes an obvious effort to stop and shakes himself a bit, looking Seth dead on now.  
  
"How do you keep finding me?" Seth says exasperatedly. He wasn't actually mad or anything, of course; Dean just continually had a way of surprising him.  
  
Dean lets out a creaky little laugh at that. "I could find you if I was mute, deaf, and blind, Seth; you're..." He pauses for a moment. "You're like a beacon. Or a magnet, I guess."  
  
"I have a pull?" Seth says with a grin.  
  
Dean shrugs, which was answer enough.  
  
He moves quickly towards Dean, filling the distance between them in a few quick steps, embracing Dean tightly. Dean instantly returns the embrace, holding Seth hard and close to him.  
  
"You did it." There were fewer things that Seth was more proud of, than Dean's win, even if it had been against himself.  
  
"Yeah. I would'a killed you if you had went easy on me, though."  
  
Seth laughs. "I know. You'd never want to win that way, despite what it might bring, and I'd never give you the win like that. You know me. I'm competitive to my core."  
  
Dean pulls back enough so Seth can see his grin. It softened his face a bit, let Seth see more into the Dean whom no one else in the world--save Roman--ever got to see. Dean had his smiles for the camera and he had his true smile, which Seth found himself one of the lucky two to be able to see it.  
  
"Oh I know." Dean agrees. "I'm the same way; it's part of the reason I was always drawn to you."  
  
Intrigued, Seth raises an eyebrow. Dean hadn't talked much about his time before FCW, or even during it, really. Back then they had been enemies, for the most part. They had respected each others ring work, but hadn't been anything close to friends then, much less Brothers, or lovers.  
  
"Yeah? Tell me more." Seth says, half demanding, half kidding.  
  
Dean shrugs. "Well it started in a little place called CZW..."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"I thought..." Seth pants. "I thought you were gonna tell me about some stuff in CZW?"  
  
Dean hums and Seth arches back, eyes closing in pleasure. He opens them to see Dean pull back. He runs his tongue over his lips for a moment before speaking.  
  
"You really want to hear some shitty story over me with my mouth on your cock?" Dean asks in disbelief.  
  
The look on his face and tone of his voice has Seth laughing, the deep belly kind of laugh he hadn't had in...too long. Dean laughs his soft little laugh with him. The laughter dies down and he finds himself smiling at Dean, feeling fulfilled in so many ways he didn't even know he could.  
  
"I love you."   
  
Dean looks surprised for a moment, as if not expecting that from Seth. His smile widens.   
  
"I love you too, Seth." The fact that Dean could say it as easily as he could now, to know what that meant, to know how much trust Dean had in him, even after everything...it was everything to him. _Everything_. And he'd sooner rip both his arms off than to ever betray that trust again.  
  
"Now can I put my mouth on your cock already or what?" Dean complains.  
  
Seth laughs again and lets him do exactly what he--they--wanted.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He glares at the list, as if that would change anything.  
  
It of course doesn't.  
  
If a paper could ever be stared into submission, then he'd certainly be the one to be able to do it. Still, it doesn't do what he wants so he crumples it up into a crude ball and throws it towards the trash can. It lands in it neatly but he had already turned and turned his attention elsewhere so he doesn't notice. He grabs his phone and starts to type, but sighs and lays back on the large hotel bed.  
  
"Stupid Seth and his stupid promises. _Please don't text me, I'll text you_!" he says, in a high-pitched voice that sounded nothing like Seth whatsoever. He grumbles a bit before turning on his side. "If I want to text or call my fucking boyfriend then I'll fucking do so!" He yells at the air. The air seemed to be mocking him. Wait, it couldn't do that, right? Eh, fuck it. If it could, then he'd kick it's ass...somehow. Hmm. Maybe he needed to get to sleep. His mind always started to run a bit funny when he didn't sleep for a long time. He couldn't help it though. Sometimes his mind was just too keyed up; things would happen and he'd forget to do so. He couldn't even count how many times Roman or Seth would make him go to sleep.  
  
After a few minutes of grumbling, he turns to look in the direction of the small trash can. Why the fuck would they schedule him on a show and Seth on another? Who the fuck did they think they we--oh. Right. They were the fucking scumbags who had ruined his world and he was just now picking up the pieces again. Once had been...devastating was the biggest fucking understatement in the history of anything anyone had ever said. Twice would...he couldn't live through a twice.   
  
So they put Seth on one house show and him on another and it made him mad and wanting to see Seth all the more. Seth with his pretty ass dark hair with that bit of blond to stand out. Seth always had wanted to stand out from everyone else, to be different, special. He had meant what he had said to Seth before. Blind, deaf, mute, anything. Seth could blend in with everyone else to everyone else, but not to Dean. From day one, when he first saw Seth on a tape one of the CZW wrestlers had brought in that day, he knew that Seth was special. He hadn't thought anyone else was special. Still didn't think anyone other than Seth was special, other than Roman. No two people, in so many similar yet very different ways, had ever meant so much to him.  
  
He hadn't ever thought he would, or could, get close to anyone. Of course back then, those kinds of thoughts hadn't appeared yet. But he had been entranced. Entranced by Seth's look, his attitude, his obvious skills that were heads and shoulders above everyone else he faced in ROH, back with a different name--as Dean had once used a different name. He had been shocked to his core, left staring at the small tv screen as he watched Seth sail around the ring like he owned it, like it belonged to him and only him.  
  
And he knew that he wanted to face him. He had never wanted anything so much in his life then. And for the first time in his life...he had allowed himself to want something. To try and go for it.  
  
When Seth had signed with FCW, it hadn't been a hard decision at all to go all the way to Florida, to give up everything he had known, had worked on, for. It had been as easy as breathing and despite some of the bumps along the way, it was something he'd never willingly give up and he'd break anyone who tried to take his Brothers away from him.   
  
Brothers.  
  
That had been, once upon a time, a funny word to him. He had been a only child, thankfully; it was bad enough for one child to deal with abuse and neglect from their mother and deal with an absentee father who was either in jail or around to knock around the kid's mother or him, if he was unlucky. Those days had made him long for someone close as much as it was something he buried deep inside himself then, not allowing himself the satisfaction of wanting.  
  
If you would have told him then that he'd meet two people who'd completely change around his life in ways they only knew the smallest percentage of yet, he would have laughed until he was hoarse. Or hit you a few times. Whatever he was in the mood for. Maybe both?   
  
But what was he getting at again? He tended to get sidetracked without Seth or Roman around to help ground his thoughts. Oh, right. He glares at the trash can again. If a paper could be set on fire by one thinking about it, Dean Ambrose surely could have done it.   
  
He lays fully on his back now, sighing again. Maybe he'd take a shower. Or watch some crappy tv before bed. Or...  
  
No.  
  
He grins.  
  
Well, if he could get any in person, he'd just give Seth a ride with some phone sex. They hadn't quite done that yet, so it'd be fun.  
  
And if someone else answered, well he guessed he'd hear Seth yelling his name from here. Fun for him either way!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _How was your show? - SR_  
  
 _Good. Pretty good, actually. A mark city, but not bad. Nice reactions. Where are you again, Virginia? - DA_  
  
 _Yeah. Glad it went well. You went to Kentucky, right? Louisville, I think? They always have good reactions, if mark ones, as you said. Ours wasn't bad either. I won my match. - SR_  
  
 _I can just picture you smirking from here. - DA_  
  
 _And I can picture you dancing around like you do. - SR_  
  
 _I mean, you won too so I can't blame you. - SR._  
  
 _Aww, you have faith in me. How sweet. - DA_  
  
 _Bite me, Ambrose. - SR_  
  
 _Get over here and I will, Rollins. With pleasure. :D - DA_  
  
 _Anyway... - SR_  
  
 _I can see you rolling your eyes from here, Seth. - DA_  
  
 _...ANYWAY. - SR_  
  
Dean tries, and fails, to hold back a snigger. Actually he wasn't trying to hold it back at all, why should he?  
  
 _Who'd you face? - SR_  
  
 _Harper. Kicked his ass. Good times. - DA_  
  
 _Good. Cause I don't like to sleep with losers, I hope you know. - SR_  
  
 _So, then I've got leave to take your title then? Cause you said you don't wanna sleep with losers... - DA_  
  
 _Ha ha. You're gonna have to fight for it, Am. I'm not going to make it easy on you. - SR_  
  
He feels a warm glow through him at those words. Both at the confidence Seth had in him as well as himself and also at the nickname Seth hadn't called him in a long time. It reminded him of other, more happy times, and could only hope it meant they were getting back to more of those and less bullshit ones.  
  
 _I don't expect you to, Seth. Expect 110 percent from all of us out there during Payback. - DA_  
  
 _Dean? - SR_  
  
 _Yeah? - DA_  
  
 _Ever tell you I love you? - SR_  
  
 _Hmm. Hmmmmmmmm. Hm. Uh....huh. You know, I don't think so! What kinda boyfriend are you? - DA_  
  
 _Ha. And boyfriend. Huh. Does this mean we're going steady? You gonna take me to prom? - SR_  
  
He could all but hear Seth's smirk; he didn't have to see him in person to know he was doing it.  
  
 _Pretty sure I'm supposed to give you my letterman jacket first. - DA_  
  
 _But if you dance with another guy at prom, I'm taking it back!! - DA_  
  
 _You're... I love you. - SR_  
  
He feels that wonderful little glow again.  
  
 _I love you too, Seth. So... well you know. - DA_  
  
 _Now let me get some sleep or I'm gonna keep you up all night and bug you with Caddyshack quotes. - DA_  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice  
  



	21. A Shield (Briefly)

Hysteria  
By: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.   
Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.  
Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins  
Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.  
Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."  
  
A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.   
  
A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Twenty-One -  A Shield (briefly)  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _It was happening soon and it was all he could think of. Orton was a factor, but it paled to the rest of it to him. It'd be all three of them there, in such an important match as this._  
  
 _It was all he could think about._  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He paced, unable to help himself. Luckily it wouldn't look out of the way to do so. So he could pace and if someone came in other than Jamie or Joey, it'd look alright. After all, he was getting ready to face three amazing talents and it'd be the biggest challenge in his short tenure as champion. Certainly one of the biggest hurdles he had to overcome period in his time wrestling. And all four of them all brought something different to the table, so it was certain to be an amazing match. He had the confidence in that, as he had confidence in himself. He also had confidence in Roman and in Dean. Hell, as much as he had been having problems with Orton, he had confidence in Orton as well, when it came to that. Orton could be many things, but he always delivered in the ring when it counted.  
  
"It'll be okay, Boss." Jamie pipes up quietly after awhile. "You got this."  
  
"We have your back." Joey replies after Jamie finishes talking.  
  
Seth nods. He knew that. They had his back. And they all knew the way it was meant. Not out there as J&J security, interfering in everything, but in what they could offer as they all tried to dismantle the Authority--for good--from the inside. It was a tough, long, journey, but none of them had given up yet and he knew they wouldn't. They all had too much invested into this to quit now.  
  
And certainly he'd never give up while Dean could still be in danger of what Triple-H could do.  
  
Soon enough he wanted to see all of them, him, Roman, and Dean, in the main event without the looming threat of the Authority, of them and their machinations. The end goal was what made all of this worth it, going through all this effort and pain.  
  
For Dean he'd do anything.  
  
He stops, looking them over.  
  
"Okay, well we all know it's going to be crazy out there, even without any interference. Just do your best only to interfere as necessary. Enough to keep Triple-H off our backs, but not too much. It's--"  
  
"Boss, boss." Jamie interjects. "It's cool. We know. We got this. _You've_ got this."  
  
Seth shakes his head. "Yeah...yeah. I know you do. Sorry. I'm just..." He shrugs a bit. "Keyed up."  
  
"Jamie's right," Joey says quietly. "You've got this."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
It started as he expected, with all of them going at it. He went flying, Roman went flying, just about everything happened soon. And, as expected, there was also interference. Still, the electricity in the air, from both the competitors in the ring, to the people on the outside of the ring, the announcers, the fans...it was palpable. This was special. He could feel it. As they all wrestle he feels that energy again, the energy, that almost indescribable feeling that he had only ever felt during a short period in his life.  
  
...during that time they had been the Shield, united together, us versus the world. There had been nothing in his life like it. Nothing. They had all been great opponents, wrestling each other in FCW and it had been magic. But _together_? Together it had been...there had been no words.  
  
It's these sorts of thoughts that continue to bombard him, continue to swirl around his head, as he fights with them. It's these sorts of thoughts that coalesce into something else and they make him forget.  
  
He looks to his two Brothers and he gestures at Orton, at the table.  
  
Everything had went out the window, and in that moment, it had just been like old times...the Shield together again.  
  
He hears the screams from the fans, the shock from the announcers, as he, Roman, and Dean work together to give Orton a triple powerbomb into the table and he shakes a chair in his utter excitement, wrapping his arms around the shoulders of the two men who meant more than anyone else in the world to him.  
  
And then they stare, as he comes to stare and he only briefly thinks _Oh shit_ , before they start to fight him and that moment is broken. He would have thanked them if he could have, because they saved everything there. He had been stupid, and yes lonely, and he forgot in those moments. He had been thinking so much of old times lately, and the feeling in the air in this match had reminded him so greatly of that that he had forgotten. It had been wonderful...and very nearly disastrous.  
  
The match continues and eventually he comes out the victor. Thankful that not only was he still champion, but more importantly, that his Brothers helped him from screwing up everything he had been working so hard on, for.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"I'm an idiot." Seth sighs.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." Dean replies back, leaning forward to grab another piece of pizza.  
  
Seth eyes him. Dean grins before biting down on his piece. Seth rolls his eyes at him.  
  
"It's okay, Seth." Roman reassures him. He grabs a piece as well. "It happens. There's been so many times, especially as of late, when I get the urge to do the same. It's hard to keep it in check."  
  
"I just...I forgot." Seth says, half in wonder, shaking his head. "It was as if it was last year and everything else after had been a bad dream. But this...this was us."  
  
"Us versus the world." Dean and Roman say together. They glance each other and smile.  
  
"Yeah, exactly. I mean it's still that way...now. But it's not the same. It's not where I want it to be." Seth sighs again, gesturing around. "I mean, look. Some little hotel room to celebrate your birthday instead of a nice place we could really have some fun?"  
  
Dean shrugs. Roman doesn't look that bothered.  
  
"I'm just grateful we can celebrate it together. That's all I've wanted." Roman says quietly.   
  
Seth nods. He could at least give that to him. They could at least all be together like this, which was better than nothing at all. He'd take it. More would come in the future. He'd make sure of it.  
  
He moves his beer forward and Dean and Roman do the same.  
  
"To the future." Seth says softly.  
  
"The future."  
  
The bottles cling with a ring of certainty.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Sorry for the short chapter; been busy working on a game. Yeah, I'm actually making a doujin Umineko no Naku Koro ni game. If anyone's familiar with that series, you know what series I'm talking about.   
  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice  
  
  



	22. Fractures

Hysteria  
By: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.  
Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.  
Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins  
Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.  
Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."  
  
A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.  
  
A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.  
  
  
  
A/N 3: Intimate times in this chapter! Fair warning!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Twenty-Two - Fractures  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _He should have known. Things were going too smoothly, considering the situation. But he had forgotten. Forgotten those things because he had finally gained some of what he had wanted so very badly. He had forgotten._  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _Dean! - SR_  
  
 _DEAN! - SR_  
  
 _THIS ISN'T FUNNY! THAT'S **MY** FUCKING TITLE! - SR_  
  
 _I dunno, Seth; seems pretty funny to me. - RR_  
  
 _What the fuck? You reading his messages again or something? - SR_  
  
 _Someone has to read them. He definitely isn't. He's pissed, Seth. - RR_  
  
 _ **HE'S** pissed? Him? After what he pulled? Look I know that the situation wasn't... - SR_  
  
 _It was fucked up and you know it, Seth. Situation be damned. He won that fucking thing. - RR_  
  
 _He'll talk when he's ready to talk. - RR_  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He turns the phone off and sets it on the table. He looks over at Dean who sits on one of the beds staring blankly at the title he had most certainly earned and had had to steal away in the end like a common thief--hardfought though his victory against Seth was.  
  
Roman couldn't blame him for being mad. He couldn't even completely blame Seth for it, though he too was mad about the situation, though of course not as mad as Dean was.  
  
"Hey." he finally says quietly, voice rumbling in the silence of the room. "Do you want something to eat or--"  
  
"No." Dean says flatly. He turns on his side, clutching the belt a little closer and saying nothing further.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _Dean. - SR_  
  
 _Dean! Come on man, talk to me. I know you're mad, but you have to talk to me sometime. - SR_  
  
 _Not now, Seth. Give him more time. - RR_  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Fine! Fine! He can have his damn match!" he yells at Roman. Mad at so many things; mad at Dean for not speaking to him, for Roman for covering for him and not letting him talk to him, at the Authority for being who they were, for causing them this mess to begin with, for so many things. He'd do just about anything at this point just to see Dean again, to have him talk to him--even if it was just to spit fire and his ire at him.  
  
He stomps off, glad no one follows him. First thing he does is to head to the locker room and grab his phone. A swipe and password later and he finds himself checking for messages that he knows aren't there.  
  
They aren't.  
  
He presses the phone to his head for a moment, gritting his teeth. He longs to let out a scream, to hit and punch and take something apart. He was sick of this. He was sick of everything. He wanted to tell the Authority to fucking shove it, to be rid of these responsibilities.But then... then he thought of the time Dean would pretend he was Dusty, or Roman would throw a fry at him and laugh and it was those little things, those stupid little things that kept him from just saying fuck it and giving up.  
  
He lets out a long shaky breath and starts to type.  
  
 _I don't know if you're even seeing these or not, or if Ro is just keeping them to himself, but I'm sorry. I really am. Okay? Just--talk to me. Even if it's to tell me I suck in the worst way. Please, Dean. - SR_  
  
He honestly expects no message, not after all of this, but still he sends it. He closes his eyes.  
  
A beep moments later startles him out of his thoughts.  
  
 _Stop saying you're sorry. - DA_  
  
 _Why? Cause you're mad? You're sad? You're--I don't know...something. - SR_  
  
 _What I am, is trying to order a fucking Big Mac and the girl at the counter is getting pissed off I'm making her wait. I'm hungry! - DA_  
  
He could picture Dean's whiny tone at the end of that and a laugh escapes him.   
  
_Well then order already, you big crybaby. - SR_  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 _I'm gonna kick your ass. - SR_  
  
 _For what reason **this** time? You chip a nail or something and wanna take it out on me? - DA_  
  
 _Ha ha. Very funny. No, you know what for. Parading around my belt like that? - SR_  
  
 _My belt. And aww, is the little princess mad I didn't invite her to the ball? - DA_  
  
 _Fuck off, Ambrose. - SR_  
  
 _Not without giving you the ride of your life, **honeybunch**. :D - DA_  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
They had words and fists and nowhere near as much contact in the ways that they both wanted. He knew Dean wanted more. He could see it in his expression, his words, his actions. He longed to touch him as much as he longed to strangle the damn man for what he had been putting him through lately.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Their next match, at Money in the Bank, was...emotional didn't even begin to cover the gamut of emotions that he went through, that Dean surely went through as well. He had been surprised at himself. It had felt like they had been letting out all the frustrations, anger, everything that had been bothering them for...a long time now. He loved Dean, with more feeling, more heart, than he could ever imagined for feeling for another person. But he couldn't say that being in that match with him hadn't felt good.  
  
It had been a release he had needed for so long now. And to Dean's credit he gave just as much to Seth as Seth did to him, had literally come crawling back from the brink to try and take that title from him. They had put each other through Hell and somehow, through his own ability, through bullshit rulings, he had--barely--come out on top with the Title in hand.   
  
Dean's face after the match...  
  
It wasn't merely about the match, the Title, and he knew that. And it nearly killed him.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The phone picks up at the first ring.  
  
"Come up."  
  
"..."  
  
"Please."  
  
The phone call ends just as swiftly as it begins.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He had a lot of gall for calling like he did and he knew it. But he also knew that he had to see him, even if it was only to get yelled at, or hit more.  
  
Still, the knock at the door startles him and he rushes to answer it.  
  
"Dean--"  
  
They were both completely exhausted, both physically as well as mentally, but that still didn't stop Dean from grabbing Seth's face in his hands and kissing him as fiercely as he could ever remember. They both limp, stumble, to the bed and Dean's lips find his again. There was a sense of urgency there that surprised the both of them. Hands scramble to pull at each others shirts, throwing them carelessly away. He winces as Dean's hands find his sides, inadvertently--or perhaps on purpose--pressing into newly formed bruises from their match.  
  
He takes his own hands and scratch them down Dean's now naked back. Dean hisses and pulls back from Seth's face, closing his eyes, moving even closer to Seth. Dean's hands dig in deeper and he gasps, rubbing himself against Dean, who moans and rubs back against him in turn.  
  
They stay like that for a time, panting heavily and then as if finding new strength Dean flips Seth over, causing him to let out a surprised gasp. He tenses as Dean's hands find his sides again but this time they move down, grabbing onto his pants and pulling them off--leaving him thankful he had had time to change out of his ring gear before Dean arrived.   
  
He feels a little more than exposed as he lay there; ironic as Dean had seen him in this position--and more--many times now. But this felt...different. The situation felt different. Not bad, but different. Perhaps because they hadn't been intimate like this in awhile. It certainly wasn't because he loved Dean any less, but perhaps it was because of the tense situation they had been dealing with as of late. Being so near to one another, yet not being able to be what they wanted, definitely had been hurting them both.  
  
Dean's hands move teasingly now, soft, eliciting shivers from him. He gets himself on his knees and elbows to give Dean better access to his body but Dean doesn't do what he expects from him. He lets out a large gasp as Dean's mouth, his tongue, runs against his hole. He starts to speak but Dean moves his tongue over him again and he finds himself moaning loudly instead. They hadn't done anything like this before together; _he_ hadn't done this before. He squirms and he hears Dean's breathless laughter softly behind him.   
  
His tongue moves swiftly inside and it has Seth gasping, clinging onto the sheets as Dean continues to lick, suck. He nearly speaks again as Dean grasps him in his hand, pumping him in time with his tongue thrusting in and out of him.   
  
He comes that way, letting out a shout, shaking from the pleasure as it overtakes him, vaguely hearing Dean moaning behind him, feeling himself spill all of himself into Dean's eager hand. He stays like that for a moment, panting, before finding enough energy to turn himself over. He looks at Dean's face, his bright eyes, his red, panting face, and leans up to kiss him. Dean tiredly kisses back, as tired as he. He starts to move his hand to Dean's pants, wanting to give him what the other man had just given him but Dean pushes his hand away. He looks up at Dean, brow furrowed.  
  
Dean gestures down at himself and Seth looks. The front of his pants looked like they had been opened in a hurry and were splattered, his cock already softening. He had apparently gotten himself off while tongue fucking Seth and the thought makes him shiver.  
  
Dean collapses next to him on the bed and pulls Seth close to him, arms wrapped around him, his eyes closed. They lay like that, with Seth trying to find words to say, something. What ends up coming out is not what he expected to say.  
  
"I'm sorry." he whispers hoarsely, voice gone from both the events of earlier in their match, the aftermath, as well as the recent time with Dean. "I'm really, _really_ fucking sorry, okay? For everything. For _everything_ , you understand? I'm so sorry."  
  
Dean's arms cling to him tighter, _Dean_ clings to him tighter, and he can feel the faint moisture of his tears against his skin. He lets Dean cling to him and he clings back, unwilling, and unable, to let go of him.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He thought things might be up on the up and up now, or at least start to get better.  
  
Then Brock Lesnar's music hits.  
  
Then the next week Brock comes out to make him _pay_ and he knows that the beatdown Brock receives only serves to make the Beast angrier, that he had his work cut out for him.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice  
  



	23. Holes

Hysteria  
By: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.  
Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.  
Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins  
Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.  
Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."  
  
A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.  
  
A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter Twenty-Three - Holes  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Get away from me." He hisses. "Do you really think I wanna see you right now? I got enough on my plate as it is, Rollins."  
  
He flinches from the tone and look in Dean's face. He hadn't expected that. Sure, he knew that Dean was under a lot of stress--they all were. But he hadn't actually expected him to snap at him like that. It had been a long time since he had heard Dean speak that way. Back when Dean had been so sure of Seth's betrayal--and Seth had done everything back then to make sure he, as with no one else, thought any the wiser.  
  
"Dean--"  
  
Dean shakes his head, more a short jerk than a real shake. "Don't...just don't, okay? Don't."  
  
He hesitates for a minute before moving a hand to touch Dean's shoulders. The other man tenses instantly, but he at least doesn't immediately try and throw Seth off or worse.  
  
"What is it? I know--" he licks his lips, swallowing against his dry throat. "I know it's been hard, but I thought we were..."  
  
"So did I. I mean, I tried and everything. But it's not working."  
  
He grows cold at that, trying not to let anything show on his face.  
  
"Dean," he croaks, fear building up within him. "Please don't say what you seem to be saying."  
  
"I keep going out there and helping Ro." Dean says suddenly, no longer looking at Seth. "Week in and week out. _Because Brothers are always there for each other_. And despite everything, every scrape, every bump, it's always worth it, you know? Because he's there for me like I am for him. It's not even a _question_ , Seth." He turns and looks at Seth now, eyes blazing. "It's _never_ a question. _Ever_."  
  
He knew what Dean was saying and it felt like a giant slap to the face. After everything he had done, all of this...he _knew_ damn well who this was all for!  
  
"You know I'd be there if I could," he grits out. "You know it, Dean. Don't start this bullshit and expect me to feel guilty about it. You know who the hell I am doing all of this for!" His voice was raising dangerously loud, considering how on the downlow they were supposed to be staying, but his anger wasn't letting him think straight.  
  
"I never asked for it!" Dean yells back, just as loud. "I asked for _you_. I wanted _you_. I _want_ you, Seth. I don't give a damn about these fucking supposed consequences, as long as you both are there. You know that. You fucking know that. Just say what this is all about." He points over to the championship belt laid carefully on one of the tables. "If that's what you wanted, you should have just said so. Instead of all this bullshit about protecting me, as if..." Here he falters, looking down.  
  
The look in his face makes Seth ache to look at, but it still doesn't take away from the anger he was feeling. "You really fucking think this is all about some fucking title? After _everything_ we've been through? I put myself through _hell_ for you and I still am. You think this is just a little game I'm doing for kicks? 'I guess I'll see how much I can fuck Ambrose before he gets tired of it or I get tired of him! Sounds like fun!' You _know_ better than that. I'm not going to justify _protecting_ you just because you don't like the way I'm going about it. Despite what you apparently think, I care about you. I fucking _love_ you. Do you really think that's a word I just throw the fuck around? You don't think I want to be out there going toe-to-toe with the Wyatt's again with you? I was fucking there, Ambrose. I remember doing that with you and Roman. And I remember being happy to do it. So don't you fucking _dare_ turn this on me."  
  
He grabs the belt and is out the door before Dean responds, slamming it hard behind him.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"I don't want to hear it, okay?" he snaps at the man across from him. "I _really_ couldn't give two fucks right now."  
  
Punk holds up his hands. "Sure, champ, whatever you say. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. I can see you're _peachy_." Seth rolls his eyes at him, glancing away. He hated feeling this way. Hated fighting with Dean. Even though he knew a lot of what the _true_ reason was, he still was angry. And he hated the fact that even after everything, Dean still felt the way he did. Seth knew he was justified in most of it, but it still rankled that Dean would throw the fact that Seth was doing right--which was doing things to keep _Dean_ safe--in his face.  
  
"I mean, even _I_ can tell why the guy is snapping at you and I'm not even able to be around much."  
  
Seth shrugs slightly. He finally lets out a breath. "I need to go. I'll talk to you later." And he's up and gone, ignoring Punk calling after him.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
_Do you still think about it? That day? - SR_  
  
Roman answers quickly back.  
  
_Not often, no. After you explained everything, I don't dwell on it as much anymore, but I can't say I never think about it. It still hurt, Seth. And you know I'm not talking about the chair, though that still hurt a lot too. - RR_  
  
_I know. I can't ever undo that. But to protect him, I was willing to do pretty much whatever it took. - SR_  
  
_Even if it meant betraying us. - RR_  
  
_Even if. I never, ever, wanted it to come to that, but it was the only option on the table. And yeah, I knew Dean still thought about it. And probably didn't forgive me as much as I hoped, I get that, I just never expected this much to still be... - SR_  
  
_It's not even really that though, Seth. Not completely. I'm sure you know that. You know Dean as well as I do. Maybe even better. - RR_  
  
_Not as much as I thought, if he's doing this. - SR_  
  
_It's stress. It's all this stuff with the Wyatt's. First Bray, then Harper, and Rowan could come back at anytime-- - RR_  
  
And instantly Seth felt guilty once more.  
  
_If I could be there, I would. You know I would, Ro. There's literally nothing I want more. Except for maybe Dean to try and be less of an asshole. Even if he isn't wrong about why he's angry. - SR_  
  
_I know, Seth. Don't let Dean's anger get to you. It'll pass. I know you, Seth. You're still our Brother. That isn't ever going to change. Even if you're not there in person, you're still there. And one day you'll be there just the same as you had. It may not be today, tomorrow, or the next day, but it'll come. And I'll have my fist outstretched, waiting. - RR_  
  
It was certainly a good thing they were talking on phone and not in person because he didn't want anyone to see that tears were welling up in his eyes right now.  
  
_Count on it. - SR_  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
After a few encounters, Brock's attention was now firmly on the Undertaker, who had come back recently and who had essentially cost Brock the title (Seth could at least admit that to himself), which was a good thing for Seth. It gave him less to worry about. There were still things piled upon his plate, of course (as they had been for a good while), but it was a little less. John Cena might be WWE's Superman, their Golden Boy, but even _he_ wasn't invincible; Seth's knee had proved that. And while he had meant to hit Cena with the knee, even he hadn't expected to hit him so hard--much less squarely on the nose and causing it to break. Still, he'd take any advantage to deal with Cena. And with Cena out of action until at least Summerslam it gave him a little extra time to do some work with Joey and Jamie. With them being hurt, however, it meant that they couldn't do as much legwork as they normally did, which left Seth to do it. And considering how much Triple-H liked to hound him with calls, text messages, and the like, it meant he couldn't do much either.  
  
It gave him a lot of time to think and normally that wouldn't be a bad thing, but with Dean giving him the frosty cold shoulder and not having as much time to talk to Roman, due to obvious circumstance but also because he was spending a lot of time with Dean as well, it left him thinking about things he didn't like to think about.  
  
That old cliche of 'If I had a time-machine, I'd--' came to mind and made him dwell on the things he couldn't change, no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't do over the betrayal or talking things over with Dean then, talking things over with Roman, maybe all three of them coming up with a plan. That was out of the cards. Now all he could do was play the hand he had both been given and the hand he had given himself, comewhatmay.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He stops in his tracks. How had he..? Nevermind. It was Dean; the man knew a lot of tricks for everything, so him getting into his locked hotel room was one he didn't even give much pause for.  
  
He sets his bag and title down carefully and walks over to where Dean was sitting on the bed, watching tv and absently rubbing his shoulder. He wasn't surprised the shoulder was giving him problems; with as much as Dean had hurt it, and had it put back into place, it'd probably always bothered him. Especially since Dean never took the time to let it heal as much as it needed to, as much as the doctors kept telling him again and again to.  
  
He sets down next to Dean without a word. Neither spoke. He looks at the tv. He tilts his head.  
  
"How do you even fit in some of those holes?" he asks, glancing at Dean out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Dean shrugs. "Dunno. Kids are limber, man. The dad doesn't really look like it but maybe he has a secret sex game with his wife or something."  
  
"'Secret sex game'? I don't know, man. Seems more like he came onto this kind of game to please the kids, which makes the wife happy, which _then_ gets him the secret sex game. Or regular sex. Maybe his wife is holding out on him."  
  
"Or his husband." Dean remarks.  
  
Seth nods. "Could be. Maybe..." He pauses. "Are we really trying to figure out the love life of a guy on a kids show called _Hole in the Wall_?"  
  
Dean nods. "Kids _game_ show. Yep."  
  
Seth looks back at the tv. "Well, okay then. As long as we're clear on that."  
  
They sit like that for a moment before Seth finally turns back to him. "So...does this mean we're okay then?" he asks warily, like trying to pet a tiger, hoping it was on one of its good days where it wanted the attention and not the day when it decides you look best in its stomach.  
  
Dean takes a moment before answering. "It's...you are..." He sighs, laying back on his stomach. He looks back at Seth. "You fucked up. A lot. Like _a lot_. You--you know me, Seth. Better than pretty much everyone on the planet, even Roman."  
  
"He said the same thing."  
  
Dean nods. "He knows. There's some things about me that no one will ever get about me, that you just got _immediately_ , even when we went to war on each other. Some things I don't even gotta say and you get. And I know _you_. Thought I did, anyway. Then you fucked it up by putting a chair to us, fucked me up. In my _head_ and not my body, y'know?" He points to his head briefly. "I don't trust anyone. You know that and I've only told you both a little about that time. But I _let you in_. I went against everything I had ever promised myself. After all the shit I had been through, I let you in. I _trusted_ you. And you took that from me. I didn't fucking know up from down after that, not for a long time. If Ro hadn't been there--" He shakes his head, eyes clinched for a moment, hands clinging hard onto the comforter beneath them. "I don't--I don't know."  
  
"I know." Seth says. "And I can't undo that. But I still want you to trust me. And maybe that's selfish of me, but I can't stop myself. Even if I didn't love you, I'd still want you to trust me again. I want you to _know_ , know for a fact, that there is nothing else I want more than to be with you. To be a group again. I feel like I'm running in circles sometimes, repeating the same phrases over and over again like a parrot, but I mean every fucking word. I want you to _believe that_." And he didn't say that phrase to be mocking, but because he meant it, every word. Without them... "Without you two, without you I'd be just as bad off, even if you don't believe that. But I want you to. A title, even _the_ title," he points to the title. "doesn't mean anything if I can't celebrate with you, to be around you, even to fight you for it. You have that driving force as much as I do and you know that I know that, even if people don't see that or expect it of you. You're--"  
  
He gets stopped by Dean leaning in and kissing him briefly, but hard.  
  
"You fucking talk a lot." Dean says, fondly. He ruffles Seth's hair causes Seth to squeak and bat at his hand. "Okay."  
  
"Okay?" Seth asks confusedly, trying to fix his hair into something roughly what it had been before Dean started messing with it.  
  
"Okay." Dean repeats. "You want me to believe in you. Okay."  
  
"Just like that? If that was the case, then why didn't you before--"  
  
Dean shrugs. "Things change. You want me to give you the benefit of the doubt? Okay. But I want something from you."  
  
"Name it." Seth says, seriously. After everything, even if he had a lot on his plate, the least thing he could do was something for Dean as a sign to show him that something like that wouldn't happen again, that he could truly trust Seth and that the trust wasn't misplaced.  
  
"Next time on Raw I want you to do something, even if it's small. A sign I know is meant for me."  
  
"But what? I don't know what you want."  
  
Dean shrugs again. "Doesn't matter. Can be anything. Just something outside of your douchebag persona you use on-screen all the time."  
  
He eyes Dean. "Thanks," he says dryly, rolling his eyes a the 'douchebag persona' comment "And okay. I can do that. But I don't want you bitching later if it isn't as big as you were wanting, got it?"  
  
Dean nods. "Got it, got it. Now that _that_ is out of the way...there is something else I was wanting..." He licks his lips, looking at Seth and grinning.  
  
He reaches for Seth.  
  
" _We can't do it while Hole in the Wall is on_!" He sputters.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates; a lot of stuff has been going on and I've been a bit stressed trying to deal with it. But! Never worry that this fic won't get another update because this WILL get finished. Even if it takes a little bit sometimes, more chapters WILL come out until this gets finished, so never fear!  
  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice


	24. The Second Time

Hysteria

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.

Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins

Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.

Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."

A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.

A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.

A/N 3: So, WWE teased us...AGAIN and I'm ready to kick their asses for it. YOU all know what just happened... D:

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Twenty-Four - The Second Time

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_I figured I would give you a heads up. Your match is changing - SR_

_Again? Let me guess! Authority added in Harper, decided to let Kane come back and... - DA_

_It's me. - SR_

_...what do you mean? - DA_

_I'm going to be the person teaming with you. Look, it's something I really want to talk about with you, but I'm rushing just to type this before I have to head back to talk to them. Just...don't expect as much from me as I'd like to give, okay? - SR_

_I got it. - DA_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was almost a homecoming...almost. If he didn't know that he was still on the Authority's good side, he would have said they were doing it on purpose just to fuck with him by having Shawn Michaels do it for them. Still, he hoped that people realized he wasn't that stupid. If the Authority thought it, well that was one thing (to be underestimated was always a good thing in his book, because you could take steps against someone and they wouldn't expect it.) He knew perfectly well Michaels was trying to get to him.

He hadn't, of course, but to play a role and act it out was something he had learned well over this past time. As much as he disliked the Authority, he couldn't deny that there had been some benefit to his experience with them. He had gained better skills as a wrestler, by being able to wrestle so many different people, and had gotten better on the mic, just by the simple fact of having more time to talk than before. And on top of that-despite certain things-he was  _the_  champion. A goal which he had had since he was a small child, watching the Hulk Hogans of the world, the Bret Harts, and yes, even the Shawn Michaels...

Regardless, events of tonight led him to be able to team with the most important people in his life. It only grated something painful, because it wasn't a true partnership; he had to play the role of villain once more, could only give so much, could only do so much. And if something happened to bring up bad memories of the past...well, there was nothing he could do about it, except to apologize for it later, when he could be truly himself.

He catches sight of them, Dean and Roman, off in the corner, talking amongst themselves, Dean pacing and Roman looking tense. They were too far away for him to hear what they were saying, but it ached just to look at them. He steels himself, puts on the arrogant mask and turns away from them, walking away to get ready.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He missed going out into the crowd, whether they hated him or no, because it was always electric. It was a huge shot of adrenaline, to prepare you for what was to come, whether match or just a statement in the ring. He missed walking down with Roman, titles around their waist, missed walking down with Dean, giving each other a fist bump and getting each other ready for what was to come. Still, at least  _they_  could do that together! He'd have to give them some shit later for not doing so.

They could still be Brothers onscreen where people saw them,  _they_  could show solidarity. Was he jealous? Of course; he'd be lying if he said anything to the contrary. The feeling in the air was electric, as it always did when they went against the Wyatt Family. He may not like the Wyatts either, but none of them could deny that they all had great chemistry with one another. The fans chants of  _This is Awesome!_ before the match even starts only serves to fill him with pride, with adrenaline, and-especially as he looks at Dean and Roman-happiness.

The Wyatts stand forward and Dean and Roman immediately confront them. Every bone in his body aches, every muscle strains to stay in place. There is nothing,  _nothing_ , he wants more, than to stand with them as soon as they move but he knows he can't. He  _can't_.  _But_ he  _can_ move eventually and he does. His arms are covered in goosebumps, his heart his pumping, as he stands side by side with his Brothers once more, even if it is only briefly. And it begins.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He feigns an injury to his ankle, feeling the hatred choking him, hatred for himself. He knew exactly what he did, as did Dean, as did everyone else. He had done it that way on purpose, to stick that knife wound in a little deeper. He took off the way he did that May, before he had changed everything so drastically in June. The knife digs in a little deeper and he wants to vomit.

He makes it to the back and can barely give Triple-H and Stephanie a grin before turning away, limping. He stops limping when he knows he is out of their sight and runs to the nearest bathroom and vomits.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He feels that knife dug in ever deeper. It had never left, not since that June. When he had taken off in May, well that had hurt him more than he'd ever let on to anyone, even Roman, but when he had taken those chair shots to them, well...no. It wasn't even the physical pain. He could handle the physical pain; he'd done it for years, when he was a kid and getting knocked around by his dad-whenever he was actually home and not in jail-when he was a teenager and getting beat up by the jocks of the school because he'd rather suck a dick than eat pussy, when he was older, taking bumps in a wrestling ring for the first time and realizing that this was something special, something that felt  _right_.

He knew how to take punishment of the body, had been conditioned to deal with it. But emotional pain was always the worse, something he could never handle well. It was a wonder at all that he had managed to find  _one_ person who would deal with all his emotional baggage, much less two of them. Sometimes he'd be up at night and wonder what drove them, why they'd decided to stay. No one had ever stayed, had ever wanted to be around him for any period of time.

It hurt, it stung, but he took it. He would play his part in this just like Seth had to do. And then, when the night was over, the cameras were gone, and he could leave...then they would be themselves once more.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you sure, man? With everything going on and with Orton getting injured by someone..." Roman says, frowning as he looks at Dean.

Dean nods. "Yes. It's..." he shrugs helplessly. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he needed to be alone. Not because Roman was bothering him. The man's presence was the one-of two-he could not only stand, but liked to have around. He wasn't mad at his Brother for anything, but he still felt this itchyness, crawling all over his skin, wanting him to be alone. Kept up the pitter-patter of  _alone, alone, alone_  so much that, to where he could ignore it sometimes, was too large to ignore now.

"I still don't feel right about this. But," Roman adds, after Dean starts to speak. "If you feel this strongly, then I will. But I'm just gonna be down the hall, okay? If you need anything, if anything happens,  _anything_ , I will be here, got it?"

"Got it." Dean affirms. Then he starts to push Roman out the door.

"And if you need to call, the number is-"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. Thanks,  _dad_ ," Dean adds sarcastically. He smiles at Roman though, so he knows he's not being serious. Roman merely rolls his eyes at him as he closes the door behind him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He begs off a meeting with the Authority after Raw, pointing out the fact that he had had two matches and had hurt his ankle (a lie), so they let him off for the night for once. He takes off for the hotel at once, driving as if the devil was tailing him. He gets out his bag and is into the hotel with quick steps, glaring at the elevator as he waits for it to go, and then glaring with it takes longer than he likes, his foot tapping impatiently as he does so. His feet all but sail over the carpet as he hunts down the room he's looking for. Finally, after what feels like ages for him, he finds it.

He barely gets a knock off before it swings open and he finds himself in Dean's arms in an instant.

"Next time," he hisses. "is going to be the real thing!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: So! WWE just likes to keep toying with us and it hurts. D: It was simultaniously the happiest moment I had in a long time, to see them tagging together again, and the worst, cause it wasn't hard to tell it wasn't going to work. Still...progress is good? Also! Hard to believe this fic will be a year old soon. I had planned to write this as a way of coping with last year and how hard it was to see them break up and all of that. Let's hope they get back together, truly, sooner rather than later! :3

Thank you for all that have stuck with me this whole way through and thanks to those who are new and have given this a chance!

I hope you liked this chapter and will like the next! :D

-PhoenixJustice


	25. Not Any Easier

Hysteria

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.

Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins.

Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.

Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."

A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.

A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Twenty Five - Not Any Easier

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So much had happened within such a short period of time that it left his head spinning. First the injury; that had been...well, it had affected him more than he expected it to, considering it wasn't the worst injury it could have been. It certainly would cost months of recovery, but it could have been worse-and thankfully it wasn't. Then it was the championship scramble thing the Authority had created, to fill the void since the title had to be dropped.

Then Roman wins...and it's instantly taken away, that huge moment, by Sheamus.

Then Roman wins it _again_...only to lose it at the Royal Rumble, this time by Triple-H.

And _now_ Roman would have to wrestle both Brock _and_ himself in a triple-threat at Fastlane to determine who would be going against Triple-H in the main event of Wrestlemania.

Huge stakes? That was an understatement and a half.

If it wasn't one thing, it was another. The Authority _loved_ to fuck people over, but them especially.

He knew that the Authority had been looking forward to it, as with the match on Raw, as if expecting fractures in their bond. Their unflinching, unshakable, _unbreakable_ bond. It was a bond that had held true since they-all three of them-made it. Of course to him and Ro, it had looked bad for awhile there and he had fought Seth tooth and nail for breaking the only bond that had ever mattered to him, but then, miraculously, it had been so very different from what they had actually thought. The bond was still there, as true as it had ever been, and it would not be shaken; not by anyone.

There were very few things he didn't like about his...he hesitated to call it job. Wrestling had never felt like a job to him. It was his passion, his lifeblood, his everything (other than his Brothers now.) But one of them was the fact that he could see Seth so little now. It hadn't exactly been _a lot_ for the past little while, considering they couldn't let the Authority onto anything, but it had still been enough. But now? With Seth injured, but working on healing, at home, it meant that he could only see him when he got the rare, but coveted, day or two days off.

They still talked on phone, and on text, but that wasn't the same as seeing the person you love (and damn if that wasn't the funniest word in the world. A word he never gave faith into until now), being able to touch them and hold them and all of those hallmark moment kind of things. But there was at least one silver lining in all this. It _sucked_ that Seth had gotten hurt but he could at least spend time with him at Seth's place when he had time off. The Authority never checked on him in person; they left it to phone calls, texts, and the occasional video/skype thing if they wanted to see how Seth was in that regard. It was one of the few times he could be happy with the Authority having a lot to do, as it left him to safely be around Seth without having to worry about prying eyes.

Roman came over when he could too. He was probably even busier than Dean was, even without being champ. He was the target, the bullseye, that the Authority had now and they were laser focused on him. It was a lot of weight on one person's shoulders, but he never complained once to Dean about it. Not once. It only made him respect-the one of two people he respected-and love him more.

"Ambreigns, huh?" Roman says, amusement in his face and voice. "Well, at least we know what to call it."

"Hah! I know, right? I can't believe it. They know!" Dean says in a mocking sort of tone that has Roman laughing. "What will we tell Seth?!" He grabs Roman's head and plants a big, wet, kiss on his forehead, causing the Samoan to laugh harder, a great big belly laugh that makes Dean smile back.

"Dunno. Surely we don't gotta explain Tumblr and fanfictions to him to. That'll be your job." Roman says quickly.

"Damn straight. And I can explain to him what OTP's are and...wait, what _are_ they again?"

Roman laughs again. "Well at least you know what Ambrollins stands for. The New Day can be a bit annoying sometimes, but they at least can tell us what these things mean. Woods is on Tumblr _all_ the time."

"Heh. Maybe we should find something for Triple-H and annoy the piss out of him."

"Don't tempt me."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He was glad to see the amusement and happiness in his Brother's face. With everything that had been going on with Seth, with the Authority, with the match coming up...he was afraid it would get to him, but he seemed to be taking everything much better than he expected.

That wasn't to say that he'd go on easy on him; he knew Dean better than almost anybody, save Seth, so he knew he'd have to bring everything he had and _then_ some. It'd be a hell of a fight. And they had to worry about Lesnar too. Lesnar, who was unpredictable, who _deserved_ to be called Beast. Lesnar would put a hurting on both of them; that was unavoidable. The only thing that mattered was keeping him from winning. And, at that point, he knew him and Dean would fight even harder against one another.

They loved one another, would be Brothers until their last breaths-and after-but they both wanted that title-and they both wanted to get their hands on Triple-H, for all the shit he had put them all through.

"Wanna do some training? Best if we can get in as much as we can until Fastlane; we're going to need it against Lesnar."

Dean rolls his shoulders and nods. "Yeah. I can take a beating. _You_ can take a beating. But if we can get any advantages against Lesnar, we should. It's smart."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Months.

_Months_.

If he hadn't want to beat up Sheamus before this, he wanted to now.

Okay, okay, he knew it wasn't exactly Sheamus' fault but maybe if the man's hair weighed less or something, he wouldn't have fucked up his leg like he had.

To say he was going stir crazy was an understatement. Injury was the bane of all wrestlers. Even if it was for a short period of time-which his wasn't-it drove all wrestlers up the wall not being able to get in a ring and wrestle. To wrestlers it was art, it was passion, it was their lifeblood, it was _everything_. So _not_ being able to do it? It was the drizzling shits.

He did all he could to keep himself occupied, what with doing-careful-training and the like, but it still left a lot of down time that he didn't like. And it wasn't like he could bug Dean on the phone all the time either. He looked forward to each time he could see him, talk to him, but for as much as they could be themselves _here_ at his home and could talk a _little_ easier on the phone now, Dean was still busy with the actual wrestling (that Seth couldn't do right now) and dealing with the Authority, same with Roman. They both had been through a lot, thanks to the Authority, and it put a damper on all things-including Roman winning the title (twice now.) They couldn't even enjoy the moment properly, what with the Authority being douchebags and hounding after him-and now including Dean into the mix again.

He supposed another bonus was being able to talk to Jamie and Joey here, though that wasn't as big as it should have been as, though they were trying, the Authority had been relying on them less (none at all onscreen at Raw and SD and very little otherwise.) He worried that the Authority was getting suspicious about a mole in their midst and was trying to hunt him out. Of course at this point, there were many; himself, Jamie, Joey and now Kane. They had all decided that if it came up that the Authority were genuinely looking for a mole, and they knew that, that Seth would not speak up. Jamie and Joey would give themselves up first and would take all the blame, without indicating Seth. There had to be at least one player left, who had the Authority's ear, and who could use whatever advantage he got from that to take them down.

And another bonus? Having more time to think about things, to plan. He had a lot of options available to him now that he didn't before, so he supposed there was a silver lining in everything. Whether to take on the Authority head on, to do a long ploy, a short one...the possiblities were really endless, especially when the Authority never checking up on him in person; it allowed him to talk strategies with people in person.

He looks down as he hears a beep from his phone and slides it open.

_How you feeling? Get a good workout? - RR_

_Pretty good. Sore, but that's to be expected. Surprised to here from you right now though. Figured I'd hear from Dean first. - SR_

_Why surprised? Oh, I guess cause usually the Authority likes to put me in all the matches during the week. I'm surprised I still even get a day off at all. - RR_

_He's finishing up a shower. We did some sparring. Fun, but I wish you were here too. People will talk about our spars for a long time to come. - RR_

He feels a pang of nostalgia, remembering when they'd all three find a local gym at the town they were currently in and would do some sparring, some training. It got to where some of the other wrestlers would watch them, as well as some of the regular gym patrons, and this was during a time when they were hated by pretty much everyone on the roster. He could remember when he had managed to get Dean bent back in a way that very few could handle and he had taken it like a champ; had grunted and groaned and had arched his back against Seth in the best-

He shakes the thought out of his head. He really needed to get laid. He really needed Dean. He really needed Dean here so he could get laid; it had been _way_ too long.

_I expect both of you to kick Lesnar's ass so much that Heyman won't be able to tell his face from his ass. And then I expect you two to tear the roof off the place. - SR_

_You want no roof left. Got it. - RR_

_But if a draft gets in and I get sick, I'm gonna send you my bill. - RR_

He laughs. People tended to take Roman too seriously in the times they didn't need to and forgot just how amusing he could be; he liked to think it was his and Dean's-mostly Dean's-influence over him. Not that Roman hadn't any sense of humor at _all_ before they became a group, but he had been a lot more serious, more closed off. Which constantly surprised Seth, as Roman tended to show his heart on his sleeve, he was that kind of guy. At least when it came to them. He often wondered what had happened before they had become a group, that would cause Roman to close off like he had. He knew the man would tell them eventually; they didn't hold secrets between them. But sometimes secrets could cause a lot of pain, so they always gave the person time to get it out on their own time.

_Duly noted. - SR_

_Don't you have some gigantic nose you need to punch in? - SR_

_Sadly, no. Not until Wrestlemania, anyway. Maybe a Raw before then, if I'm lucky. - RR_

_Confident. - SR_

_I'm taking them both seriously, you know I am. - RR_

_I know. - SR_

_But, this is also important to me. So I'm going to give everything I possibly can. I know it's going to be hard. - RR_

_Dean's definitely not going to make it easy; he wants it just as much as you do. - SR_

_Exactly. No one else but you, and Dean, would get that. Not that I don't see Lesnar as a challenge, because I certainly do, but Beasts can be slain. Dean's gonna give me a run for my money. Brother or not. - RR_

_I know. And he knows that. It's why it's going to be great. Because you KNOW if you give anything less than 100% to Dean, if he thinks you're going easy on him, he'll kick you ass. - SR_

_I know. And he knows I'll do the same. - RR_

_It's what Brothers are for, right? - SR_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_By the way. Tell the New Day, if they mention Ambrollins, I will rip their unicorn horns off their head and stick it so far down their throat they'll have tails instead of horns. - SR_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_And remind me to beat up Big E for spanking you. Only I should get to spank you! - SR_

_Kinky. - DA_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: It has been awhile! I apologize for that. RL stuff gets in the way and it sucks lol. But I have a new monitor now, as my old one either took forever to come on and work properly or the picture wanted to keep going out. And this monitor is much smaller, so it takes up less room on my desk, which gives me more room to set up my keyboard better, which makes it easier to write. So! Yay! lol. I plan to update this, as with my other stuff I'm working on, much more frequently now, as with the monitor situation getting cleared up, it's helped me drastically with my writer's block/procrastination.

Also, what did you all think of Raw? I DIED. As if I didn't love the New Day enough already! lol. I mean, Ambreigns, Tumblr, and fanfictions are official within WWE storyline now. That's-in the words of the immortal Pat Patterson-banana. They are the BEST. And then Roman's face. And Dean getting spanked and not seeming bothered at all by it. The stuff up to that stuff with the New Day could have been terrible and all of that would have instantly made up for it. WIN.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-Phoenixjustice


	26. Bonds

Hysteria

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.

Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins.

Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.

Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."

A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.

A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.

_Italics_ are for texts.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Twenty Six - Bonds

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was funny to him. Very funny. All these people, for all this time, they just _didn't get it_. There was no pulling them apart.

Remind Roman of his family, not realizing that by trying to put Dean in a different category that they did not understand and would never understand. The word Brother was not one that _any_ of them just threw around. It had weight. It had _meaning_. The kind of meaning that the Authority would never understand. They pulled and pulled, tried tricks, and failed to realize the obvious.

They were _family_.

The Authority should have known that Roman would not help Dean in his match. Not because he didn't care about Dean, but because he _did_ care. All he _did_ was care and that was why he wasn't out there. He knew Dean would chew him out an earful if he tried to go out there and help him, but then again they both knew that wouldn't happen. That wasn't just something they did. Now to help each other if they are getting hurt _post_ match? Then yeah, of course he'd be there. He'd be there in a heartbeat. Same for Dean.

He'd never interfere in a match that'd cost Dean so much. It didn't work like that for them. He knew perfectly well that it'd increase the odds for him in his match, but he was willing to accept that. He would never, _ever_ , throw one of his Brothers under the bus just for a _slightly_ better chance in a match.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He'd never throw a Brother of his under the bus. Wasn't his thing. He could count all the people he legit trusted on one hand-and they were it. He knew he could trust Roman to not interfere in this match, despite how the odds were _not_ in Dean's favor; Ro knew he'd give him hell for it. Same with Seth, if he could be here (and could help Dean and/or Roman without giving everything away.)

The Authority _lived_ to give all three of them hell (less so for Seth, of course, since they thought he was securely under their thumb), but he expected it. He could take it. Had dealt with much, much, worse in his life, so this? Wasn't a thing. Annoying to no end and, yes, painful at times, but he could handle it. So throw Dolph Ziggler in his path, throw Tyler Breeze in his way, throw Stardust in the mix, even throw Kevin Owens back in his way (a guy who was one of the hardest opponents he had ever dealt with). He'd take all the punishment, the words, the kicks, the hits, the pain, all of it.

He had his eyes on the prize. Not the prize, but _the_ prize. The biggest belt in the game. He had never lost his drive for it, not in all the time he had been around. He may have been distracted along the way a few times, but he had never truly forgotten about it-or the need for it.

Being too laser focused on something always tended to be his downfall.

He hears the pinfall. One...two...three and it takes more than a moment to sink in.

It was gone.

The title he had held onto with such pride, had defended it through hell and back... the Intercontinental Title was gone. Just like that.

He sees Owens leaving down the ramp with it but also doesn't really see it.

He covers his face in his hands for a moment in the ring, unable to help himself. It was too much in a short period of time and he couldn't take it all in.

It was _gone_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was gone and he knew it was killing Dean. He didn't have to be there in person to know so, didn't have to see the anguish and other emotions on his television screen as Dean sits in the ring to know what he was feeling. It hurts him, deep in his chest, like a little knife wound being twisted a little deeper inside.

It reminded him all too keenly of events that he-they'd all-like to forget. The moment commercial comes on, he is on his phone, his fingers a quick tap tap.

_You'll get him in the rematch. He didn't even pin you. You'll kick his ass just like last time. - SR_

It takes a few minutes before he gets a reply back, though that does not surprise him. He figured Dean had probably been venting out his anger for awhile before he was calm enough to reply back.

_Son of a bitch is going to get payback. Promise you that, Seth. - DA_

_Hey, don't got to remind me. I saw what you did to him during your_ _**last** _ _match; he's probably_ _**still** _ _pulling out splinters from where you sent him through those tables. - SR_

_Fuck. You're watching, right? Tell me you just heard what they said too. - DA_

He had. He got that Owens and Ziggler were having it out, but for an Intercontinental title match between the two already? Dean had been the champion; he was supposed to get a rematch.

_What the hell - SR_

_Right? Authority fucking me over again. Telling you now; when I get a hold of Triple H at Wrestlemania it's not gonna be pleasant. Actually, if the slimy little shit was here_ _**now** _ _it wouldn't be good for him. Lucky for him he's got his tail between his legs and too afraid of showing up. - DA_

_Yeah, I saw. He keeps leaving shit to his wife. - SR_

_...you heard from him lately? - DA_

_Hunter? No, not actually. Not for awhile. Been mostly dealing with Stephanie (and let me tell you how pleasant that is_ _**not** _ _.) He seems to be doing some shit on his own. I don't know. Training or something, I'd imagine. - SR_

_Well if I see him at a gym, I'll send you pics of his stupid big nose when I push it in. :) - DA_

_Please do. I'll even place it on my fridge. - SR_

_I'll even get you those crappy little fridge magnets for it. - DA_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It wasn't many people who spoke their mind, face to face with someone, like Paul Heyman had. Had to give him credit for that, considering Roman could easily have made short work of him, especially with no Brock Lesnar in sight. He had to appreciate his honesty, even if he didn't like it.

Tell him about _family_? Then about Dean, as if that wasn't the same thing? Dean _was_ his best friend, yes, as was Seth, but it was more than that. How did no one other than themselves seem to get it? They were _Brothers_ , an unbreakable bond of family that had withstood things that would tear any other people apart and would continue to be unshakable, unbreakable, would weather everything.

He didn't see the move coming Dean did, at least not enough to stop it from happening at all. He gets out of it and shakes his head at Dean, unable to hold back a grin. "Gonna have to do better than that, Sunday." Dean mouths at him.

He nods at him. They both bring their all to the table and then some and they both knew it. Even if Brock Lesnar wasn't also there as their opponent, they would give everything they could possibly give in the match. Both of them expected that of the other; to give anything less would be insulting, as if they saw the other as not good enough, deserving enough, of all their skill.

It would probably be the biggest battle Roman had ever been in.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ugh. Finally. Feels good to finally get to sit the fuck down." Dean complains, leaning back in his chair, a cold beer to his neck.

"Well _you're_ the one who wanted to be here, so no complaining."

"But it's _Iowa_. Remind me why the _fuck_ you live in Iowa?"

"I was _born_ here?"

"Okay. Remind why the fuck you _still_ live in Iowa?"

"Less chance of being spotted or the Authority wanting to come visit me unannounced?"

"..."

"...alright, fair point."

"Of course it is."

A sigh. "Why you always gotta be so-so-"

"Amazing?"

"No, that's me. I can prove it to you again if you want." Dean says, a grin on his face, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"Maybe later, tiger. When Roman's not about to spit out his beer. Or drop the pizza."

"Or be in the same room." Roman suggests, shaking his head in amusement.

He manages to get the pizza down onto the table without incident though.

"But where's the fun in that?"

They all finally get comfortable and it's a pleasant sort of silence for a few minutes as they eat, despite the looming thing hanging above their heads. At least for a few minutes they could forget Seth had to be the Authority's Golden Boy, could forget for a few minutes that Dean and Roman were about to be in the biggest match of their lives-against each other.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	27. A Roadblock

 

Hysteria

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.

Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins.

Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.

Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."

A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.

A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.

_Italics_ are for texts.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Twenty Seven - A Roadblock

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

All those little jabs, those remarks. Talking about the Authority. It pulled the knife a bit deeper in.

He was sure that was what Triple-H was going for, of course.

To be _that_ close to all of his-their-problems was hard. He had many things rushing through his mind then, with rage foremost amongst them. He wanted nothing more than to rip through everything that was his, that stupid suit, that big fucking nose, everything. To make him feel even a _bit_ of the pain he had put him, Seth, and Roman through.

He also wanted that title. He couldn't deny that. So close, yet so far...

All of this though...the snide comments, the promos, fighting each other... he was doing it all alone. Seth was still injured badly enough to be on the shelf for awhile and Roman was out for a few more weeks at least (no thanks to Hunter.) So that left everything up to him, to see it all through.

One too many jabs at him, mentioning the Authority and he strikes out at Hunter, surprising him. A beatdown or two? Fine. He could handle it. Had dealt with shit like that all his life, so this? Was nothing. He could take the punishment, the angry or snide words, could take doing it all on his lonesome (wouldn't be the first time, probably wouldn't be the last either.)

He'd get that title from Triple-H if it killed him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_I'm sorry. - SR_

_For what? - DA_

_Unless you're apologizing for the lack of blowjobs. If that's the case, then I forgive you. - DA_

_Ha ha. Very funny. Cue my laughing face here. No, that's not it and you know it. I'm sorry for...well, you know I don't like this situation any more than you do. - SR_

_The situation now, or overall? - DA_

_Both. - SR_

_You're having to do all of this all on your own and I hate that. And I know Roman has to hate it too. - SR_

_What, don't trust me? Don't think I can handle it? - DA_

_Don't put words in my mouth, Dean. You know that isn't the issue. It's just...it's a lot. And I don't like the fact that you don't have anyone to have your back. At least right now. - SR_

_Ro will be back soon. - DA_

_Yeah. And until then? You gotta have eyes everywhere, Dean. Everywhere. You think you know how the Authority operates, but even they have surprises up their slimy sleeves. Plus you still gotta deal with Lesnar at some point. He's occupied with Bray for the moment, but that isn't going to last. Or, at least, you're still going to have to face him at Wrestlemania if Hunter screws you out of the title. - SR_

_Thanks for the vote of confidence, sweetheart. <3 - DA_

_Bite me, Ambrose. Trying to help. - SR_

_I know. I DO know, Seth. I'll be as careful as I can, alright? I know they have it out for me. And I'd be a complete idiot to think that Triple-H didn't have stuff up his sleeves to deal with me at Roadblock. Even if he doesn't really think I'm that much of a threat, I'm still threat enough for him to try and take me out. - DA_

_Be careful. - SR_

_I will. - DA_

_Oh. And Dean? - SR_

_Yeah? - DA_

_Give 'em hell. - SR_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He was a bundle of nerves. This had to be one of the biggest matches of his career, if not the biggest. Despite Triple-H being a complete and utter asshole, it was still _Triple-H_. So it was kind of a big deal to be facing him at this point in his career-and for the title no less.

It goes back and forth for awhile.

...and then he wants to utterly _destroy_ the referee for the call he makes. His feet weren't even under the ropes! Under the ropes, his ass! He _had_ that title won. Shit, the ref must have been a shady fucking ref just like Scott Armstrong. That, or stupid. He knew it was a big match, but that meant the ref should have been _more_ careful, not careless!

And just like that...just like that...it was over.

It had slipped through his fingers once again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He isn't sure just how long he sits in the darkened hotel room. Could have been a few minutes or a few hours. All he knew was that he was still reeling over everything, still hurt (and not just in body.) Eventually a beeping startles him back into the world.

_You should have won. That bastard...he had to pull some shit to win. Like usual. - SR_

_My feet weren't under that fucking rope. - DA_

_I know. I even rewatched that part just to make sure. Either the ref was a freaking idiot or Triple-H got him in his pocket, like he did with Armstrong. - SR_

Despite the situation being shitty, he still got a bit of the warm glow in his stomach at Seth having the same thoughts as him. They really were so alike. So, so alike (even back when Seth did everything to deny that they were.)

_You gave that bastard the fight of his life, Dean. I'm so, so proud of you. - SR_

His eyes burn and he clears his throat, though no one is there to hear it, nor to see his face.

_I love you. - DA_

_I love you too. - SR_

_Come see me? - SR_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The door is open before he can even get the second knock off and he instantly finds himself in Seth's awaiting arms. He feels Seth's mouth over his head, his face and he closes his eyes as the door closes behind him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Seth murmurs quietly.

His arms tighten around Seth, saying nothing. He swallows hard against the sudden lump in his throat.

It was gone. All that hard work. Everything...for nothing.

Again.

All because of that bastard, Triple-H.

He just fucking _knew_ the man would be out in the beginning of Raw, all smug, talking about how he, Dean Ambrose, hadn't even been a real challenge, a real _thought_ to the championship. How Roman Reigns would be much the same. It burned him.

An almost unstoppable Authority.

And now the continuation of Dean Ambrose, scrappy fighter extraordinaire versus Paul Heyman's Beast Incarnate.

Well...

"Fine, then, I guess." Dean finally says.

Seth stills. "Dean?"

"Gonna have to slay me a Beast before getting to the Big Nosed Dog behind him. I got it."

"Just wait, Lesnar."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: I'm sure I wasn't the only one mad at Roadblock. Not merely because Ambrose didn't win, but because of what it meant-one hundred percent this time-that he lost. It's guaranteed what's going to happen at Wrestlemania now. And when you can call something to the T (like I have been doing the past few weeks, especially at Royal Rumble where I called _all_ of that stuff) then it's a problem. Well, we'll see how much WWE decides to change things leading up to Wrestlemania; hopefully if they do, it'll be for the better.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	28. Changes on the Horizon...?

Hysteria

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.

Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins.

Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.

Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."

A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.

A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.

_Italics_ are for texts.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Twenty Eight - Changes on the Horizon...?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He could take a beating. Had always been able to; perhaps it was due to being knocked around so much by his father as a kid (when he was actually at home and not at either the bar or jail), but he had always been able to take more punishment than most. His time in CZW and the like had been invaluable in teaching him things, showing him just what he could do, what he could take, to learn how to cut promos against people.

But it was the fact of being able to take pain and dish out pain that made a difference now.

All the same...despite all the tricks, all the stuff he had planned, he had still lost against Lesnar. It stung something fierce in him, because he knew, he _knew_ , he was better than that. Lesnar may be a Beast or what the fuck ever else Heyman may want to call him, but Dean Ambrose was better than him.

Call it egotism. He didn't care. Because either way, it was true.

But he _had_ made mistakes in the match. He knew that. If he had been thinking as clearly as he had wanted to, going into the match, then he'd have used more tools against Lesnar, would have done different things.

He had lost.

He remembers being left sprawled out in the ring, head still ringing from both the F5 as well as landing hard on the chairs. Remembers grimacing at the pain, but almost wanting to laugh.

It was over.

Or at least it seemed that way. He had no more beef with Lesnar. And while he had wanted to win badly, he felt no real need to continue to fight him. Maybe later, if something else occurred, but as of now...no.

He remembers limping back up the ramp, ninety thousand plus people screaming things at him he couldn't really concentrate on at the time. Remembers the people he passes in Gorilla, down the hallway, ignoring everyone, just wanting to find the nearest shower and pass out as soon as possible.

Roman stands in front of the door. Without a word, he hugs Dean, careful not to do so _too_ hard. Dean clings to him anyway, ignoring the pain. All he wanted was his Brothers, maybe a couple of Tylenol if things got _too_ bad and some sleep. Sleep for a thousand years and maybe then Seth'd be well by then and things could...

"Dean!" He shakes his head. Must'a been falling asleep. Not good. He didn't have a concussion, did he? Didn't feel like it. He'd had enough in his time to usually recognize when he did.

"'s fine," he insists, though Roman hadn't said anything else yet. "Just gonna get a shower."

Roman pulls back, still looking worried. "At least let me sit in the room. I," his voice lowers now, obviously mindful of who might be listening. "I only have one Brother I can openly care for right now. Let me?"

At that Dean's shoulders sag. The reminders of what their situations all were right now was helping him come back to more of himself.

And it hurt.

He nods and moves out of Roman's embrace, opening the door, with the other man following behind him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The shower-and Roman talking to him-helps clear out most of the cobwebs in his head. Now it's _his_ turn, as he sits in one of the chairs in the room, still fluffing out his hair with a towel, to listen to _Roman_ as the Samoan talks about some of _his_ worries.

"I have my goal in mind, what I want to do. But it's, it's hard," Roman admits, looking down at the floor and not at Dean. "I already know how everyone is going to react as I get out there. And I keep trying to put on a brave face, but I'm-it hurts. Especially since _The Authority_ are the bad ones, not me."

"Fuck them." Dean says, heatedly. "They don't know the situation. They got no right to treat you that way. You're trying your fucking _best_ ; a blind person could see that! You can't-you can't let them get to you, Ro. That's the shit that the Authority likes best. That _he_ likes best. And he'll use any of that to his advantage in your match. Just remember why you're there."

At that Roman looks up to look at him.

"You're one of the best. You. Me. And Seth. We're all the best. It's why we were an unstoppable team. It's just this...all this shit the Authority has done...it's _fractured_ us. And I don't just mean at Seth's betrayal, but-" Dean shrugs helplessly for a moment. "-but _us_ personally, on a wrestling level. We're letting all this shit get in our heads and it's keepin' us from being our best."

"Because I _know_ we're the best," he continues fiercely. "We proved that time and again. No matter what opposition that went against us, or whatever odds we had to overcome; _The Shield always came through_."

His words seem to warm Roman, as Roman nods back at him, fire in his eyes.

"Always," Roman rumbles. " _Always_. We can...we can have that back again. Especially now; if Shane McMahon wins tonight, then that breaks the Authority's ties. We _both_ know that they'll do what it takes to get it back, but that would at least slow them down. And if- _when_ -I beat Triple-H tonight, that'll shake them both (whether Shane wins his match against the Undertaker or not.) We'll show them that no matter what they do, _we are the Shield and we will never be beaten_."

Dean grins. "That'a boy. You got it." He puts out his fist for Roman to bump. "Give 'em hell."

Roman grins back, bumping fists back. "Always."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Jesus fuck, are you watching this match between Shane and Taker? - SR_

_Of course I am; we both know what's at stake with it. But yeah, besides that...Shane McMahon is_ _**fucking nuts** _ _. - DA_

_From you, that's the ultimate compliment. - SR_

_And-he's fucking_ _**not** _ _. Fuck. - DA_

_He's climbing the fucking cage! Fuck, if even if he_ _**lands** _ _on Taker... - SR_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Fuck. - DA_

_Yeah... But we both_ _**know** _ _Roman's gonna kick Triple-H's ass. - SR_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He couldn't say he didn't feel a small twinge of jealousy looking at it, but the rest of him was just so, so happy for both his Brother and the fact that they dealt such a huge blow to the Authority. Mostly happy for Roman though.

He pulls Roman into a huge hug, ignoring his own pain and injuries-knowing Roman was doing the same. It wasn't complete though and they both knew it, it had to be in the back of both of their minds.

Seth.

Once they could see Seth again, as all equals on the table and not in hiding... _then_ it'd be complete.

A completed Shield once more.

He could only smile at Roman, at his happiness at the title, and hope that that day was soon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: So what did you all think of WrestleMania and Takeover: Dallas? I thought WrestleMania was much better than people gave it credit for. And Takeover: Dallas? A-FUCKING-MAZING.

I mean, come _on_ ; SHINSUKE NAKAMURA. That alone was like HOLY FUCKING SHIT in every way. Then him and Sami Zayn put on a legit five star match, a MotY contender match. PERFECT. That whole PPV was perfect.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	29. A Change

Hysteria

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.

Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns/Bray Wyatt.

Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.

Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."

A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.

A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.

_Italics_ are for texts.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Twenty-Nine - A Change

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Was Shane McMahon _crazy_? Roman would have said he was many things before this-and crazy wasn't one of them (at least in _this_ context; he had to be at least a _little_ crazy, considering he wrestled The Undertaker and did stuff like throw himself off the top of the Cell.)

But to put him with _Bray Wyatt_ in a tag match? How would they even be able to be _near_ each other, much less _work_ together?

He gets to the back, doing his best to ignore the fact that Wyatt would have been heading to the back as well, searching for Dean. It at least helped in these times (both with Wyatt now and the total backlash of the fans) to have at least _one_ of his Brothers around him. Seth was still there for him over the phone and that was-just to have Seth back in their lives meant _so_ much. But there was still sometimes no replacement for having a Brother near, to be able to touch them, to look at them as you talked to them.

He had always been an open person with people whom he cared about, but knew that Dean had most certainly _not_ been lucky enough to have a great childhood, and therefor was both unused to-and disliked most-touch. With him-and certainly with Seth-Dean didn't seem to mind, which was great. He would hug his Brother once a day until the end of time, so Dean would learn that he was a person deserving of love.

He finds Dean in an empty locker room (Dean still wasn't the most social person. And that was okay with Roman; right now he didn't want to have to deal with anyone else either.) Dean looks up as he arrives, frowning.

"You saw." Roman says. It wasn't a question.

Dean nods jerkily, annoyance in his gaze. "What the fuck is Shane thinking?" Dean demands. "Like it's all some sort of _game_ to him. Like all that shit with Wyatt hadn't happened for you."

Bray Wyatt. Just the name sets off fire in his veins, making him all but thrum with it. It had been that way since Wyatt had set his eyes on Roman-for whatever reason-all those months ago. It had been brutal ever since, with every fight they had escalating into something deeper...darker even. Bringing Roman's _family_ into it. The nerve of Wyatt-and thinking about the fact that he had to team with him soon-brings him to near seething levels.

A hand on his arm stops him. Dean looks up at him, from where he sat in a folding chair, a different kind of frown on his face now. They had all been around each other (him, Dean, and Seth) for so long, that they could easily read each others' moods pretty well. Except for...except for one time. Only the thought that Seth had done it to _protect_ Dean keeps it from scraping his heart.

"Don't-don't," Dean says roughly. "Don't, Ro."

His brows furrow. "What's wrong, Dean? I know I-yeah I gotta keep my temper in place. But it's-"

Dean shakes his head violently, sending little droplets of water everywhere (he must have recently taken a shower.) He looks agitated, more so than Roman had seen in a long time.

"No." Dean says insistently. "It's Wyatt, don't you see? He always knows how to get into people's heads. You _remember_ how he..." He absently rubs at his arms, looking down. "How he affected me."

"I'll remember that." Roman says seriously. "I'll be ready for whatever he has to throw at me."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He was ready.

He had been expecting it, anticipating running through his veins.

But...no.

It doesn't happen.

Wyatt never tries to turn against him.

It-He wants to be sick, violently, from it. It shouldn't make sense, but it _does_.

They work _well_ together.

What was this? Why did it feel this way? _Why did it work so well?_

No, maybe he was overthinking it. Perhaps Wyatt would wait until after the match.

...it never happens. They fight _together_. And all he can do is stare at Bray Wyatt in something like wonder.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He barely makes it to the back, before staggering to a knee against the ground. Thankfully no one was around where he was, so he can actually show a bit of weakness (the crowd during the match hadn't helped any.) He wants to be sick, but nothing comes. Nothing but a rumbling deep inside of himself, a voice which has the _gall_ to whisper _that was enjoyable_. As if he hadn't fought with Bray Wyatt for months, as if all of that hadn't-

"What do you believe in, Roman?" Bray's voice suddenly asks behind him.

He stiffens, carefully getting up, doing his best to show no weakness, nothing on his face (except perhaps contempt.)

"I believe in this." Roman says steadily, a fist punching into his chest.

Bray laughs softly. He walks forward, getting into Roman's field of vision.

"Oh yes, I can see that." Bray easily agrees. "It's much easier to believe in yourself than it is to believe in others. To believe that other things can be possible."

Roman frowns. "I believe in others, Wyatt. I just don't believe in _you_." Roman says pointedly.

Was that...a flinch on Wyatt's face? Surely not.

"I did not want to admit to myself," Bray continues. "What this could mean for me."

"What the hell are you talking about, Wya-" Roman stops as Bray comes to stand in front of him, eyes bright. His hands touch the sides of Roman's face, knocking the breath out of him. The fire in him returns once more.

"You _know_ , Roman." Bray insists, hands a brand on Roman's skin.

He shakes his head violently, trying to pull himself away from Bray.

" _No_." Roman says fiercely. "No, I do _not_. Just-leave me alone, Wyatt."

He starts to say something else, but stops at the look in Wyatt's eyes. The light dims and for some reason it knocks the breath out of him.

"You know, Roman." Bray repeats, his voice toneless as he stares at Roman. He shakes his head, looking lost for the first time that Roman can remember. "I didn't want to realize what it meant. That I could feel this way for you. But you _know;_ you have felt it all this time _with_ me."

He shakes. No. No, that could _not_ be it, what it could mean.

"And it leaves me jealous of the other people who are me out _there_ ," Bray says, eyes distant for a moment, hand gesturing forward. "Because surely there must be some of them who have had been able to convince you much easier than I."

He doesn't understand all of that, doesn't _want_ to, because for all of Bray Wyatt's apparent ramblings, he often actually _did_ make sense-it was just that Roman never wanted to acknowledge that he understood it. Because that would mean that he would _understand_ Bray Wyatt.

"I don't want to be denied again." Bray says, eyes closing. "Surely rejection is the worst thing in the world. Isn't it, Roman? Especially when I realized that you are lo'u lalolagi, Roman. You _know_ that to be true!"

Lo'u lalolagi... _my world_. It should have sounded strange, the southern gentleman Bray Wyatt speaking Roman's language, but it didn't. He closes his eyes, nearly jumping when he feels Bray's hesitant hands on his face again.

Damnit all. Why did he have to realize this in his heart?

His eyes open and something in them has Bray laughing softly again.

"Toe feiloa'i." Roman rumbles.

_I see you_

Bray's eyes widen.

In for a penny, in for a pound...

Everything changed...

He wondered if this was how Seth and Dean felt, when first getting together, when really _looking_ at each other?

He kisses him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He gets back to the locker room, filled with a calmness he hadn't felt in a very long time. It was still a whirlwind of many things, but for the first time in a long time, he felt like he actually _understood_ what it meant. And that he was willing to face it and let himself...let himself _want_ it.

Dean looks up at him instantly, eyes piercing through him.

"I told you." Dean says.

Roman closes his eyes, nodding. "I know."

"He is-"

"I _know_ , Dean. Better than almost anyone." His eyes pop back open and he gives Dean a smile, tinged with sadness. "But I-this is something that is for _me_. As much as I fought against it...it's mine. And I want to know more about it."

"You're sure?" Dean presses.

He nods. Dean nods in return, standing up. He moves to stand in front of Roman, fist outstretched.

"I just wanted to be sure." Dean says. "I-I want you to be happy, man; I really do. But we both know how Bray Wyatt can be."

Roman nods. "I know." He repeats, but not in an angry way at Dean. In fact, it makes him _happy_ to see his Brother care about him that much. "I imagine you told Seth too?"

Dean snorts. "You bet your ass I did! Just _wait_ until you talk to Seth."

He shudders. "Uh...can I take a rain check on that?"

"Not on your life." says Seth's voice suddenly, making Roman jump, looking around.

Dean coughs, head jerking pointedly down at a phone laying on a chair. It had apparently been on for awhile (if the time running on it was any indication.)

Roman lets out a string of curses that'd make even _Dean_ blush...maybe.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: The chapter is deliberately meant to be near identical to the _Lua Agaga_ story; it's meant to show a feeling of inevitability, that some things are meant to happen no matter what. This story will not delve into the soul mate aspect of the _Unmei_ series, but certain things just _fit_ the story, you know? With people like Bray, Undertaker, Kane, etc, supernatural events and the like are to be expected.

Bray's comments in this kind of cement that; for me, in my personal headcanon, Bray has awareness of other dimension versions of himself, though how _much_ awareness depends on which Bray from which universe. The one from my _Duality_ series, for instance, has a lot of awareness (hence _his_ remarks to Sami and Kevin in _Breathe_.) It's a weird headcanon, I know. It won't really get brought up in any way (other than a possible offhand comment from Bray.)

A/N2: Also, I hope that people are liking seeing things from Roman's POV as well as Dean and Seth. The story mostly still revolves around Dean and Seth from their POV, of course, but with Seth still injured, this gives an opportunity to see more of Roman's POV as well.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


	30. Homecoming

Hysteria

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.

Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns/Bray Wyatt.

Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.

Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."

A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.

A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.

_Italics_ are for texts and thoughts.

**Bold** for flashbacks.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Thirty - Homecoming

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"An _Asylum_ match?"

"Yep."

"That's all you have to say." He says in disbelief.

He can all but _see_ Dean shrugging his shoulders.

"After making a match like that? Are you kidding me?" He says incredulously. "It's a hell of an idea, Dean. Jericho won't know what hit him."

"So you like the idea?" Dean asks coyly, almost shyly. _That_ bogged his mind. Dean Ambrose was shy about _nothing_. Hell, he can feel himself flushing remember the million and one things Dean did in bed alone.

"Definitely. It's-" He pauses for a moment, holding the phone closer, closing his eyes. It was good to hear Dean's voice. Not that they hadn't talked lately, but it was still a balm to him that he could admit to himself he needed. Seth Rollins had never _needed_ much in his life. He _wanted_ , oh how he wanted, but that was _different_. He had grown up in a house where need was secondary.

He had the basics and had basically a decent childhood, if a bit rough around the edges in areas (definitely a childhood better than Dean had. Even just knowing the little bit that Dean had told him...that was still plenty. It was a wonder that Dean was as well as he was, after what he had been through. **"Wrestling was my catalyst, my reason for continuing to go on. It's shaped and defined me in ways that-" Here Dean stops, swallowing hard, before glancing at Seth. "That very few other things have."**

"It's definitely you." He finally says. "I can't wait to watch you kick his ass."

"From the backstage or in Gorilla?" Dean says, almost pressingly.

"Dean, please. You know I can't-"

It was a song and dance between them that had gone on for a few weeks. Dean pressing him on his return. Not in a mean, malicious way, but something still filled with determination nonetheless. He pressed him on weird matters, sometimes. And this time Dean was hitting close to something he had been playing close to the vest. Really close. It wasn't a matter of trust; he trusted Dean with his life. Trusted him with everything that had ever mattered to him. But this was...

He could only hope he would understand.

Dean sighs. He can hear scratching (more than likely Dean scratching his head. He knew him well.)

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Dean says roughly. "Just going fucking stir crazy over here, don't mind me."

"You think it's smart to say _crazy_ ," Seth says teasingly. "Jericho might overhear you."

"Fuck you." Dean says.

"Fuck you back." Seth shoots back, brightly.

Dean lets out a soft laugh. It makes something warm and soft settle in his belly.

"We both can't fuck each other at the same time." Dean says.

Seth pretends to ponder for a moment. "Hmm. You're right. Guess I'll just have to take the spoils for myself then."

"Yeah, but if I fuck you 'till you can't walk, then you can't!"

Seth laughs. "I love you."

It's silent for a moment.

"Yeah. I know." Dean says gruffly.

It's quiet again.

"Dean?" He says worriedly. "Is everything-"

Dean coughs. "It's just-you know how I feel. It's..."

"I know."

"You know how I feel." Dean says anyway. "I...I love you a whole fucking lot, okay? So fucking much that I can't deal with it sometimes, but then all I want is to wrap myself around you all the time."

"Is everything okay?" He asks, frowning (though Dean cannot see it.)

"It's-hard." Dean grits. He knew how hard it was for Dean to admit something like that. And even then, he'd only ever admit it to those whom he trusted (which was a tiny, tiny list.) "Not having you around me all the time; I got used to it. You n' me. And Roman. Been having to do both of our jobs, dealing with him."

He knew what Dean meant. The fans response towards Roman was not a pleasant one. He doubted it was _all_ directed at Roman directly, but it still had to sting. Roman had worked hard to get where he was-they all had-and now the fans were rejecting him. It didn't help the situations he had been put in, Seth supposed. Regardless, Roman was a strong man with a strong heart. But those like Roman-who cared too much-were the ones who could be taken down so very, very easily. Roman had been the backbone of the Shield, their Big Brother, their protector. Now it was their turn to be there for _him_ in the way he had been for _them_.

And Seth hadn't been there.

It hadn't been his fault, of course; people get injured all the time and he hadn't done anything unusual to get hurt. All the same...he felt guilty. It had already been difficult for him to be there for both of them, in that the Authority was still in control, but he had done his best. He felt like a failure, not working harder in this time-he had worked hard on his body, to get in back in shape, but what had that done for the relationships that mattered to him more than anything?

He must have let out a sound, because Dean instantly responds. "Hey, hey. Don't, Seth. Don't. It's okay. I'm not blaming you, you hear me? I'm _not_. You getting well is just as important you know. We can handle things on our end, yeah? I'll take care of Jericho and Roman will take care of The Club."

It was so...mismatched. Dean having to deal with Jericho and Roman dealing with Styles. They should all be _together_. It just made so much more sense, much more perfect. Sure, Stephanie had to work with Shane now, but she was still in power. And Triple-H being off the grid (even Seth hadn't heard from him for a bit now) was _really_ disconcerting to him. As for Roman, well...The Uso's might be blood to Roman, but Seth and Dean were his _family_. They knew him better than anyone, knew how to help him. The Uso's could help even the odds, by taking on Gallows and Anderson, but they couldn't deal with the hurts on Roman Reigns' heart. That was a job for Dean. And for Seth.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_You ok? Been a bit quiet. - RR_

_I'm fine. Just been a bit tired from my workouts. - SR_

_You're not a good a liar as you think you are, Seth. - RR_

Heh. That reminded him of what Sting had said, once upon a time.

_Don't know what you mean. YOU have seen me work out; you know how hard I train. - SR_

_Yeah, I know. But I also know when you're thinking of something else. What is it? - RR_

Roman, ever the big Brother, even when dealing with so much on his own plate. It hurts Seth, strikes deep in him.

_Is it Dean? - RR_

_It's a lot of things. - SR_

_I know it sucks being on the shelf. Believe me, I know. I've been there. To not be able to be out there and do what you love...to be able to protect and help the people you love. It's the worst feeling in the world. - RR_

He swallows. Roman had a keen eye for things, was much smarter than people gave him credit for.

_It's...you know what I'm after, Roman. Besides the obvious with the Authority. - SR_

_Heh. I know, Seth. - RR_

Why the laugh?

_Why are you so worried about it? We knew this'd come eventually, right? One of us was going to get the title and we'd fight over it. I was prepared for it last Wrestlemania when you cashed in and after. We both know it isn't personal. - RR_

He was playing this close to the vest...and hated himself a bit for it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So! Ready to beat Jericho over the head with the plant?"

"What? You don't _use_ the plant, the plant is for-" Dean stops, whirling around, eyes widening.

Seth grins. "Yeah? How's about that bucket then? You _definitely_ have something with that-I know you too well."

Dean tries to talk for a moment, stops, then licks his lips. "Seth?"

"Nice to see you too." Seth says dryly. He walks over, no limp in sight, coming to stand in front of Dean. He absently pulls at Dean's shirt, pulling it out of his pants and straightening it out (if only to give himself something to do.)

Dean's hands grab his shoulders and the instant warmth is overwhelming, that ever present flick of flame moving into his belly. He clears his throat a bit, trying not to let on how much Dean was affecting him by his mere proximity (though more than likely Dean knew; he knew Seth so very well.)

"Where's Roman?" He hadn't seen him in the room and had actually been glad he hadn't. Despite speaking with Roman hours prior, it still didn't make him feel good. He wasn't sure how things would go from here. He could only hope that he-and Dean-would remember that he only did what he must. He had done it for months before they even knew he hadn't actually betrayed them, had only done what he had to protect Dean (and also Roman.) He could only hope they'd remember that.

Dean shrugs and grins, though Seth notices the grin is a bit strained (something he didn't think was due to nerves to his upcoming match.) "Talking with Wyatt."

Seth's eyes widen. "Ah. I see."

That was still a bit of a weird situation, one they all kind of didn't know how to approach yet. So far there was an uneasy truce; they were willing to not say shit about Roman and Bray but it still was fairly awkward. Considering all Bray had done, to all three of them really, they had every reason to be cautious. And yet-yet Seth could see what being around Bray was doing for Roman. Roman was hurt, but now, for the first time in ages, he was getting someone besides Seth and Dean to help him with his hurts. He knew he shouldn't feel jealous, nor should Dean, as Bray Wyatt offered things to Roman that neither could give to him. He was their Brother but it was not like _that_ between them. Seth's eyes-even when he hadn't wanted them to be, what seemed like so long ago now-were for Dean and Dean's had always been for Seth.

Now Roman had someone for himself. So Seth wanted to be supportive...they'd all just have to deal with an awkward adjustment period for awhile, was all.

Dean peers at him closely. "You okay? Should you be up and about? I know you're getting better, but-"

He shrugs. "I'm feeling alright." And there, right there. Why didn't he just say it? _He was fine_. What was with this hard to say runaround thing he was doing? It was to be expected. Maybe it was because it had been months. He felt rusty at it, at doing what he had done for so long now. He didn't want them to hate him, but didn't know how to get the words out.

...He could only hope they'd forgive him for what happened at the end of the night.

Dean's eyes, bright and fierce, had always been able to pierce through him, see the things buried there he hadn't wanted him to see. He looks at him with that kind of look now. He's quiet for a moment, before leaning forward to kiss Seth.

He kisses back, relieved, taking it for what it was, silently thanking Dean.

_I love you. Thank you. Forgive me._

_Forgive me and my vices, my wants. It's okay to want something for myself while I do these things for you, isn't it?_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sound of the New Jersey crowd is a deafening wave of boos as the bell rings and Roman's arm is raised as winner.

Roman Reigns, WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

Certainly, he could have helped things differently to see a new champion in the outcome, but that wasn't what he wanted. And that was what was _really_ bugging him, wasn't it? _He wanted to fight Roman_. He was his Brother, but he also wanted to wrestle him, to fight for the most prestigious of championships.

_This_ time the crowd is a deafening wave of cheering, of utter shock and surprise. They had called for him often tonight. He couldn't say he wasn't proud of that fact.

One pedigree later and Roman is laid out on the canvas. The crowd is electricity personified and it only sets his adrenaline higher, letting the energy out in a frenzy. Finally, he looks down at Roman, his thoughts a whirlwind of emotion and so many other things besides.

He grabs the belt, staring at it for a long moment, staring at the crowd, before lifting it up high, letting everyone in the world know his intentions.

_I want what's mine back._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: SETH IS BACK! To say this kicks things back off in a big way is an understatement! lol. Inspiration ahoy!

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	31. Aspirations

Hysteria

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.

Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns/Bray Wyatt, Kevin Owens/Sami Zayn.

Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.

Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."

A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.

A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.

_Italics_ are for texts and thoughts.

**Bold** for flashbacks.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Thirty-One - Aspirations

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He'd be a liar if he said he didn't want the title back, or in general. His brain and heart kept saying _It's mine, it's mine_ , over and over to him, ever since he had had to give it up months earlier. He had never lost it. There had been screwy circumstances, sometimes, to help him _keep_ it (something he wasn't fond of remembering, but it was true) but he had held it right up until his leg gave out on him against Sheamus at a _house show_ of all things.

Back then (and even now, really) he wondered if it wasn't his body giving out from all the stress he had been dealing with for so long. For one, he had done that move to Sheamus a million times and he had never had his body just _not listen_ to him like it had _that_ night. It was like all the stress had been accumulating for months and months and, never given enough time to deal with it all, he had finally-literally-buckled underneath it.

He still felt it's weight now, but this time he was determined to carry it in a better way.

He had to.

Even with Shane McMahon partially in charge, it still left Stephanie in charge as well. As for Triple-H...he hadn't seen him in a long time nor hadn't talked to him. He knew NXT only kept the older wrestler _so_ busy, not enough that he couldn't appear on Raw and Smackdown. And Stephanie? He didn't believe her act in making nice with her brother. Not after everything she had said and done to him over the past while. For her to suddenly change her tune? Out of character for her, to say the least.

Which meant that she was planning something. And Triple-H not being on air either? Probably to work on more nasty plans from behind the scenes, so Shane wouldn't know. Seth didn't trust Stephanie _or_ Triple-H as far as he could throw them. After all they had put his Brothers through and him as well, he didn't.

Still, he thought his act was still perfect, which is why Stephanie's sudden pushing him away confused him. Many thought he wanted to keep her close to get the title back easier. That of course wasn't true, but he wouldn't try and correct people right now. He had too much riding on his secrets (secrets that few knew.)

Especially so that Jamie and Joey were out of the action (they still wanted to help, but as things were, they couldn't get close enough to anything to make any real difference. He could only hope that they might be able to get back into Triple-H and Stephanie's good graces again. He wondered if Steph and Hunter were starting to wonder if there was a mole in their midst and got rid of them both just for safety sake. They could get paranoid like that. It was also completely true, but they didn't need to know that.)

As long as the Authority, in any capacity, were in power, it'd leave a struggle for many and he had realized awhile ago now that he didn't want that. He wanted it to be on a fair and even plain. Because that meant that when he won a/the title again that people would be _forced_ to acknowledge that it was because of his talent and not because of any shenanigans. That was the selfish part of his brain talking. The rest of his brain knew it was good to get rid of them because they weren't good people. And he didn't like how they treated others. The only good thing about the situation was the fact that if Stephanie kept pushing him away, he'd soon enough be able to openly work his Brothers again. A Shield reformed.

So it left him at odds again within himself. Wanting to take on the Authority as well as having his eyes set on the title that he had never lost.

A title that was currently held by one of the most important people in his life.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He was a bit of _persona non grata_ on his return by most of the locker room on his return. He supposed it didn't help that he had put back on his mask of arrogance and indifference towards others. Wasn't something he wanted to do, but it had been a thing of necessity. He had wanted to do differently on his return, _be_ different; the reaction from the crowd at Extreme Rules and then the beginning of Raw when he returned was one of the highlights of his career and life. It had been _thunderous_ , the reaction and he had reveled in it for as long as he could-until he had to put on that mask and shatter all expectations (and not in a good way.)

It left him to his own devices-not even the other heels really wanted anything to do with him and yeah, that kind of stung. He supposed it was due to his time with the Authority. They didn't like a brown noser.

Which is why he is surprised by a sudden knock at his locker room door. Surely it wasn't Dean or Roman, was it? They knew it wasn't safe right now. Too many eyes were on him after his return; even if they didn't want to be around him, the rest of the wrestlers still were looking at him and what he was doing.

He hadn't had much to do tonight, other than watch Raw, watch the video package of him talking about Roman, the title, and many other things besides. He didn't hate Roman? Well that was certainly an understated way of putting it, but he had no other way to put it for now. Even that had been toeing a very fine line as it was. So he had watched the opening segment (chuckling at Dean's impatience, something Seth was very familiar with, as he just wanted to just _fight_ already.)

And he watched the interactions of the competitors involved. Jericho as arrogant as always, Cesaro confident, Dean being, well, _Dean_ (and that was a compliment), Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens on the other hand? Intriguing. Very intriguing, even if they left him feeling a bit uncomfortable at watching them. No one was unaware of Owens and Zayn's history, pre-WWE up till now and that was what made him feel uncomfortable; seeing them reminded him of his own betrayals to the people he cared about most, like Owens had done to Sami Zayn. Even if the situations had been different, it had still been about betrayal. Looking at them was a constant reminder of his own betrayal.

He heads over to his door warily (it could possibly be someone like one of the Uso's, wanting revenge against Seth for him going after Roman. For all they were blood to Roman, and yes he respected that, it was still _him and Dean_ who were Family to him. Brothers. Until the end) opening it slightly. His eyes widen at the sight.

It was Kevin Owens.

He fidgets a bit, looking highly uncomfortable, scratching at the back of his neck as he looks, but not really, at Seth.

"Hey." Owens says shortly.

Seth raises a brow. "Hey." They weren't against one another and he had no hatred for the man, but they certainly were not friends. Why would Owens come round to him now? He knew it wasn't because others put him up to it; Owens hated most everyone and did not listen well to orders (which is why he had been in trouble with the Authority-and now Shane McMahon as well-often.)

A few moments of silence pass.

"You wanna come in?" Seth finally says.

Owens seems to visibly relax at that (he must not be very well equipped to asking people for things) and walks in as Seth steps aside. He shrugs his shoulders and continues what he was doing before getting the knock on the door, putting away a few things in his bag. Raw wouldn't be on much longer, though he still planned to watch the rest, but he didn't want to linger after it was over; it wasn't like he could just hunt down Roman and Dean and hang out with them. Not in the open, anyhow. Plus he was getting annoyed with the constant stares and whispers from the other wrestlers.

It's silent again but Seth puts that out of his mind while focusing on his task. It kind of felt nice to have someone around, even if it wasn't who he wanted it to be. He had been without human contact for a long time now. It wasn't that he didn't see _anyone_ during his time healing and training from his injury, but it wasn't the same. Those were trainers and doctors and shit like that. He pauses, swallowing hard against a sudden lump in his throat, missing his Brothers so keenly then that he nearly spills all to someone who is essentially a total stranger to him.

He turns to look back at Owens after finishing his task, seeing the man sitting on one of the folding chairs, looking absentmindedly at the small television which was broadcasting Raw. Owens finally looks up as he walks over and sits in a chair near him.

"So is there any particular reason you came knocking on my door? I'm not exactly everyone's most wanted person to see right now." Seth says drily.

Owens lets out a bark of a laugh. He rolls his eyes. "Like I give a shit what the rest of those idiots think." It sounded _mostly_ true. He looks at Seth, pausing now. He licks his lips, glancing away. It's quiet again for a few long moments, so much so that Seth starts to speak to break it when Owens finally talks again. "I wanted to talk to you. To...get your perspective."

"On what?" Seth asks curiously.

"How did you deal with your betrayal? Keep dealing with it, I mean."

Seth's brows raise, both at the question as well as the tone on Owens' face as well as the expression on it. He looked...haunted, was a good word. He would never have guessed. He knew there was such history there, between Owens and Sami Zayn, but he never would have guessed he would see something like _regret_ on Kevin Owens' face.

"I'm not sure exactly what you mean." He says coolly. He didn't take actual offense to the question, but as with most things now, he had to play things close to the vest.

Owens lets out a huff. "Fuck that shit, Rollins. I _know_ you do. Tell me." He all but demands, eyes flashing with something like desperation.

"Why do you want to know?" He asks back honestly. "You seem perfectly fine to keep putting bruises all over Sami Zayn's skin."

Owens' eyes squeeze close and he shudders.

"Tell me." Owens says hoarsely, eyes still clenched close.

Seth lets out a sigh, sitting back against his chair, eyes skyward as he goes over memories in his head.

"I didn't." He finally says. "Not really."

Shit. Wait. Why did he just say that? He should have just made up something easily enough and sent Owens on his way. Damnit. This is what he gets for missing having _friends_ around him. It made him want to open up to Owens. He didn't have Punk around him for advice-the man being pretty busy doing his own thing-didn't have Jamie and Joey to joke around with as they worked on dismantling the Authority and he didn't have his Brothers (not often enough, anyhow.) It left him lonely and that was always dangerous.

"Why?"

He tries to put a new spin on it still, however, trying to save _something_ of the situation, despite his loneliness. "Yeah, it hurt. But look at what I got out of it." He says, giving that fake, dry, laugh of his, even though he felt like he couldn't even convince himself. "I think it's totally worth the-"

"You're not as good a liar as you think you are, Rollins." Owens says, eyes finally back open, looking at him with a piercing stare that has him gulping. Owens was a smart man, with people forgetting about his keen mind because of his arrogance and propensity for violence. His words strike a cord within Seth, reminding him of Sting's words so many months earlier.

He is the one to close his eyes now. "It seems to work for those that matter." He finally says.

Owens lets out a huff of a laugh. "Yeah...yeah, I guess so. So why then? Tell me honestly now. Do you regret it?"

"Don't you?" Seth shoots back.

Owens winces, eyes darting everywhere but on Seth for a moment before he makes the obvious decision to force himself to look at Seth-and his honest words. He looked haggard, eyes dark with some emotion that Seth could only begin to wonder if he comprehended it.

"Yes." Owens finally whispers. His eyes close. "And no. Everyday."

"Then why did you do it?"

Owens looks at him now, eyes haunted. "Why did _you_?"

Seth hesitates now. But the look in Owens' eyes seemed much too honest to _not_ be real.

"Because...I wanted to protect them. Protect him."

Owens laughs sardonically, mostly at himself. He finally stops after a moment, mirth mixed with something else in his.

"And you, Owens?" He felt like he had to know. What could get to Kevin Owens so deeply? From all Seth had seen it had only ever been about one thing, one _person_ to be precise.

"I..." Owens starts, as if trying to figure it out himself. "I-I wanted to protect myself from _him_. And...I wanted to protect him from _me_."

"I couldn't stand looking at him anymore. His smiles, his eyes, his...everything." Owens continues in a whisper.

And instantly Seth could understand, reminded of Dean's face, his eyes, his smile, his expressions, his movements, his everything. It had always been so overwhelming for Seth, even before he realized he was attracted to Dean or that he loved him. Dean Ambrose was overwhelming in every sense of the word and it had taken a long time for Seth to be okay with that, to be okay with _himself_ , to be okay with himself liking Dean.

"How did you deal with it? How did you get him to _forgive_ you?" Owens asks with a desperation in his voice Seth would never have imagined he'd ever hear.

"I told him why I did it." Seth says. He can see Owens recoiling already. "So you should-"

" _No_. Fuck that. I can't." Owens says, getting out of his chair now, looking like he was losing his cool. "I can't. You don't understand. It's-" He pulls at his hair. After a moment he stops, standing in the middle of the room, looking lost. "I can't."

"Kevin." Seth says. Using his first name seems to surprise the other man, causing him to turn to look at Seth. "What kind of person is Sami?"

Kevin looks confused. "What?"

"What kind of person is Sami Zayn?" Seth repeats, patiently. "Is he the kind of guy to not listen to what you have to say in the past?"

"No." Kevin says quietly.

"Is he the kind of guy who holds grudges with people?"

"No."

"Is he the kind of guy who has ever held anything against you?"

"No." Kevin whispers.

"Is he the kind of guy that you can't help but stare at, despite yourself? His smiles infectious, a kind of balm to your soul, so much so that you want to pull away from it? That it's all too much? So you do whatever you can to keep him at bay? But even that-that it keeps him close to you? Even when all you want to do is bury it all away?"

Kevin stares at him, the look in his eyes making even _Seth_ hurt with how much pain lie in there. Kevin Owens was the best damn actor in the world, not letting anyone else see the pain, the deep, dark, utterly destroying _hurt_ in there.

"Yes." Kevin says hoarsely.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You'll talk to him?" Seth presses. It had been a hard few minutes after their sudden heart to heart for both of them, especially so after Seth had talked about his own experience after Kevin had told his (in halting, hurting-for himself-tones.)

Kevin shrugs, but he nods all the same. "I'll...do my best." He says, looking lost again.

"Good." Seth says, meaning it. He pats the other wrestler on the back. "You'll feel better when you do."

"Did you?"

He nods. "Yeah, I did. Even though I was terrified where it might lead after...yeah, it was worth it. And you got an advantage over me."

"Yeah?"

"You only have to tell _one_ person. I had to tell two!"

Kevin laughs, shaking his head. "Yeah, I guess I got it great." He looks at Seth. "Uh...thanks. For everything. I-" He hesitates for a moment but pushes forward, using some of his well known charisma to get him through. "Never thought I'd have someone to talk to about it." He coughs and scratches at the back of his neck. "Anyway, enough with the sob stories. I'm gonna get out before traffic gets bad."

He starts to leave but stops when he sees Seth's outstretched hand. In for a penny, in for a pound, right? He stares at it, as if not sure what it was or meant. There probably weren't many in Kevin Owens' life stretching out a hand that wasn't going to hit him or _wanted_ to hit him.

They clasp hands, in a strong grip, for a moment, then Kevin's out the door.

Huh.

He had made a new friend.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He's nearly out the door himself when a beep on his phone catches his attention.

_Did you see that? - RR_

_See what? I was kind of busy. And I think I made a new friend. In total news that has nothing to do with the previous statement, Kevin Owens is actually a pretty cool guy. - SR_

_You're telling me about that later. But no, I meant the announcement. - RR_

_What? Did Steph make a new clause to our match at Money in the Bank or something? Also, we're talking now? I...wasn't sure if you wanted to. - SR_

_No, she didn't. And of course I do. You can't really think I'd let any of this affect me in the ways that matter to us. We'll talk more about that later, I know. But no, that wasn't what I wanted to tell you. It's about a segment next week. - RR_

_We're gonna be on Dean's Ambrose Asylum next week. You and me both. All three of us together in the same place, and the same time. - RR_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: I wanted a friend for Seth. With everyone else being off-screen, besides Dean and Roman of course, I wanted someone new for Seth to be able to confide in. And who better than someone who knows a little thing or two about betrayals as well?

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	32. Briefcases and Championships

Hysteria

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.

Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns/Bray Wyatt, Kevin Owens/Sami Zayn.

Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.

Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."

A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.

A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.

_Italics_ are for texts and thoughts.

**Bold** for flashbacks.

A/N3: SMUT AHEAD!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Thirty-Two - Briefcases and Championships

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was like they had never been apart. It was just so... _seamless._ Them standing together on Raw, talking about their experiences.

Like it hadn't been two years.

Like there hadn't been chair shots and tears and anger to part them.

It was _perfect_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

One.

Two.

Three.

_Vindication_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

One.

Two.

Three.

_Change_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A knock on the door startles him and he's there in an instant. The door opens and he's flooded with such a torrent of emotions that he can't even _begin_ to unravel them.

He pulls him into the room in a moment and his mouth is a hot brand on him in the next.

"You-you-" He mutters against his mouth.

Dean laughs softly against him, kissing him filthily, tongue gliding in wet and deep, making him moan. He pulls Seth closer to him and it's then that he can feel the cold feel of the championship against him. It only serves to stir him up further and he doesn't know if he wants to _destroy_ Dean or _devour_ him. He pulls back from Dean's mouth with a snarl, yanking at the man's leather jacket, all but ripping it off of him and begins pulling at his shirt.

"Hey, hey, no rush. We got all night." Dean murmurs.

He pulls at the back of Dean's head at that, kissing him hard, nipping on his lips. Dean makes pleased sounds as he does so, egging him on even further. He finally manages to pull back enough to get Dean's shirt off, tossing it away carelessly. They continue to kiss as Dean's hands work on Seth now, his hands red hot fire as it touches Seth's skin (he wore no clothing or shoes, only pants; he had been in the middle of-trying-to get ready for bed when Dean had so casually come up to his door, without a care in the world.)

Dean finally stills as Seth's hands move to the championship still around Dean's waist. He looks at Seth with a steady look as Seth. He swallows hard as he looks down at it in his hands-and then deliberately moves his hands away from it, leaving it there, instead starting to work on the belt to Dean's jeans. He pauses as he feels Dean's hand move in his hair with what was so obviously _fondness_ that it chokes him.

He gets the belt undone and tosses it into the pile with Dean's shirt and does not look up as he gets down onto his knees, unzipping Dean's jeans (he wore no underwear) and freed his erection from it. Dean was already quite hard and jerks against his palm when he touches it. He hears Dean swear softly under his breath but does not look up and does not look up when he moves forward to slide the head of Dean's cock into his mouth. He's careful as he starts to move up and down on Dean's erection (he knew he had only a fine amount of control left in him and he was doing all he could to hold onto it. All the finely honed control he had gained in the "service" of the Authority was doing him little good now, when faced with a situation like this.)

"Seth." Dean says, panting harshly as he continues his ministrations on him.

He stops, letting his cock out of his mouth with a soft pop, ignoring Dean's groan of frustration, starting to work on his cock with his hand instead. He couldn't-he didn't want to hurt Dean (even after everything) and he didn't know when his control'd go. He picks up the motion quicker, closing his eyes, listening to Dean's sounds as he climaxes into Seth's hand, crying out.

Seth stays kneeling like that, listening to Dean's panting, still not looking at him. He can hear Dean's shaking hands working to remove his jeans, his boots and hears them tossed to the side. He jumps as Dean's hand touches him.

" _Seth_."

He turns and sees Dean looking at him with a worried look in his eyes.

"Finally you look at me." Dean murmurs.

He grabs Seth's spunk coated hand and starts to lick it clean. His breath hitches and all he can do is stare at Dean as he does so, Dean's eyes a brand searing into him, looking at him the whole time he does so. He shudders and pulls his hand free when Dean is done cleaning him up. He stands, his own hands shaky now as he starts to fumble with his own pants, cursing the fact that he was still wearing jeans and not something easier to take off, trying to get them off.

"Hey, hey. What'd I say about no hurry?"

He stills as Dean presses himself behind Seth, arms wrapped around him, hands moving to open Seth's fly. He was completely hard and hot in Dean's hand, pre-come leaking from his reddening tip, and he can't help but moan as Dean starts to jerk him hard. His hips jerk and it felt _so good_ and Dean was _laughing_ and he wants to-to-

He tilts his head to kiss Dean hard, against Dean's mouth, his laughter, crying out against his lips as he comes. He pulls back, panting, eyes closed as he leans against Dean as he wrings out the last little bit of pleasure. They stay like that for a few moments and for those few blessed moments he feels nothing but contentment and _quiet_ , without a million and one thoughts or feelings racing through his head.

He makes a sound of protest as Dean leads them over to the bed but doesn't stop him as he pushes him onto it. He starts to say something, but Dean surprises him by looking at him with a strange look in his eyes, never looking away from Seth as he removes the championship belt from his waist and setting it down into a chair, moving to lay behind Seth, wrapping his arms around him.

"But-" His voice is quiet and he he tries to raise it. "Don't you want to-" He gestures vaguely in the direction of the championship belt. They had always teased it, but he also knew it was something Dean wanted. That when he won _the_ belt he wanted to fuck Seth with it on.

In response, Dean's arms are tighter around him and he moves his head near Seth's ear.

"I love you." Dean says, his voice raspy.

That was both no answer at all and all the answer in the world.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

_And it was over_.

But-no. It was not over. Shane McMahon comes out and makes that very clear.

And now? And now... now he'd have to face _both_ the people he cared about most.

For what he still considered rightfully _his_ , love or no love.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	33. Interlude: The Moment

Hysteria

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.

Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns/Bray Wyatt, Kevin Owens/Sami Zayn.

Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.

Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."

A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.

A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.

_Italics_ are for texts and thoughts.

**Bold** for flashbacks.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Thirty-Three - Interlude: The Moment

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**"They're gonna break us apart. You know that, right?"**

**He turns to look at Dean, frowning but nodding. "I know. It's inevitable. You're by far Stephanie's least favorite person right now."**

**"Outside of me, of course." Roman adds in, dryly.**

**He tilts his head in acknowledgement then turns his eyes to look down at his hands, clenched into fists as they were. "But they don't know us all very well. They don't know** _**you** _ **. They ain't breaking through this Shield; not again. Not ever."**

**"We're strong, no matter where we go." Dean says, a cocky smile on his face. His eyes soften, though it wouldn't be noticeable to anyone but Seth and Roman.**

**"As if that was even a question!" He scolds Dean. But he's smiling. Though his smile turns sad a moment later. "I'm...it's not going to be the same without y-"**

**"Enough girly shit." Dean says, though his own voice sounded hoarse now. "It's not like any of us are** _**dying** _ **, princess."**

**"No matter where we go," Roman says in his rumbly voice. "We're always going to be Brothers. I'll never let anyone take that away from us. Whether that be Authority figures or anyone else."**

**He looks at the outstretched fist, then glances at the two men he loved most in this world, the Brothers who were his world.**

**And he pushes his fist forward too.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**"And the first draft pick for Smackdown Live-the WWE Champion, Dean Ambrose!"**

**He keeps from closing his eyes at this, though it's a close thing. He knew it was going to happen; had gotten as ready for it as he could, but even so...it was a different thing entirely to actually hear it being said. It wasn't the end of the world, nor did it mean that he would never see Dean again. But it was the end of** _**something** _ **. The end of the Shield getting back together anytime soon.**

**But he would have to look at the positives as well. This way? This way they could be dominate on** _**both** _ **shows. Dean was the WWE Champion and Seth would become the Universal Champion. He wouldn't have it any other way. Besides his love for his Brothers, he also had his love for professional wrestling. And he, just as much as Roman and Dean, had the desire, the want, to be the best. So he could look at it as a contest (he was sure that was part of what Dean had been had been getting at in their earlier conversations; look at it as an opportunity. Which of us will make the better show? Which of us will be the better champion?)**

**Because he** _**refused** _ **to let his sadness at the situation eat away at him,** _**refused** _ **to be anything less than the best. He would become King of his own mountain and challenge the other King over on his. It was a challenge he looked forward to (fighting with Dean had** _**always** _ **been exciting; even when he hadn't wanted to admit it to himself.)**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It stung. It completely, and utterly, stung. He had been defeated. The Championship he had been so determined to win, so _sure_ he would win, had been taken from him.

By a man _injured_ no less. He wouldn't say that he wasn't intimidated at all by the Demon, by Balor. Because he'd be lying to himself. To himself, at least, he could admit it. Finn was a gentle kind of guy, full of passion for the product and was a a genuinely nice guy (even if Seth had only seen that niceness by proxy.) But _Balor_ was something else entirely. He didn't quite understand it, or the situation, the differences, but there was something there.

But now at least...now he had some hope. Win his one match against Sami Zayn and he'd be in the fatal 4 way elimination match. Win _that_ and well...he'd be champion. And he would be able to take his place at the top of the mountain, sit on his throne, and be prepared to challenge the madman atop the other one.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You've got this, Seth." Stephanie says, evil grin on her face. "I've got faith in you. And so does my husband; you know that."

It made him sick to his stomach, but yes. He had been invaluable to them so many times now-despite how much it killed him inside to do it. He plasters on a cocky smirk.

"I know. I won't let your faith in me go to waste. Either of you. Speaking of," He says to Stephanie, genuinely curious, despite himself. "Where is your aforementioned husband?"

Her smile seems a bit more strained now. Surely not. He had to be seeing things where he wanted to, versus what it actually was. How many times now, in all this time, had he wished for dissention, had wished for them to pull the trigger so he could openly rebel against them, so he could openly fight them, versus the stealth way he had been having to do it for the past while now.

To be able to stand side by side with his Brothers once more, in the open? That was everything.

"He's been very busy, but he knows you have this, Seth." Stephanie says. "He's been extra busy taking care of NXT as well as all of this new stuff with the Cruiserweights."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

His stomach turns as he sees him in his vision, slightly blurred from the spear he had just taken from Roman, can barely understand what he's saying, but understands enough that he covers Roman and hears that _one, two, three_. Roman was eliminated.

Just him and Owens. One step closer. _Wait for me, Dean. I'll be right there._

He didn't want to win this way, not with help from Hunter, but it was the situation at hand, the situation he had to deal with. The situation which he had been _stuck_ in, for so very long now. He would see the light at the end of the tunnel, even if it killed him. So he would do what he needed to do for now. He would let Hunter help him, he would win the title and then-

He's ready, waiting, as Hunter grabs Owens, plastering on a smile, a smirk, of victory. Even if he would win it taintedly, he would still be the Universal Champion. The Champion of Raw. He would be the champion that would take Raw over the edge and defeat Smackdown ( _challenge me, Dean. Challenge me forever. Let's do this dance, you and me. Like we always do. I never get tired of challenging you. I never get tired of you challenging me. I'll dance like this with you forever._ )

He walks forward, all but laughing, prepared. Hunter seems full of fire, holding onto Owens. But then-a split second, a _split second_ , it couldn't have been more than that. And Hunter's expression changes.

Shock is too small a word to explain what he feels when Hunter places his boot into Seth's midsection, slamming him to the mat with a pedigree.

_One, two, three._

He isn't the champion. He lost.

And all he wants to do is laugh. And laugh and laugh.

The joy he feels is indescribable.

_Finally_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: The end segment of Raw was one of the best things ever. I can't even begin to tell you how happy I was for it. Owens as champion and Triple-H finally turned on Seth. HE FINALLY TURNED ON SETH. I am so happy I could legit cry.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


	34. Home

Hysteria

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.

Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns/Bray Wyatt, Kevin Owens/Sami Zayn.

Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.

Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."

A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.

A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.

_Italics_ are for texts and thoughts.

**Bold** for flashbacks.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Thirty Four - Home

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The belt, gaudy on almost anyone else, looks good on Kevin Owens' shoulder.

"I didn't know." Kevin hisses, his eyes wild. He still looked in shock at what had just transpired. It was that genuine shock that led Seth to allowing Kevin into his hotel room, knowing that the other man hadn't been working with Hunter in secret. That shock was all too real; one of the rare times when Kevin Owens actually showed his _true_ emotions to the world. "I didn't know, Seth."

They hadn't been friends long, but they were friends nonetheless. He had been the one person Kevin could really confide in ("best friends" or not, Chris Jericho could never understand some of the things Kevin had done or seen.) And Kevin was the one person, outside of the two men he had betrayed, who could understand a thing or twelve about betrayal (even if the situations were a bit different.)

"I know." He assures the other man. Kevin sits heavily on one of the hotel room chairs, belt held in his lap now. Kevin looks at him, as if for guidance. "I also know the kind of man that Triple-H is. He's-"

"I know." Kevin replies back. Seth looks at him. Kevin lets out a small chuckle. "Do people think I'm stupid or something? I've watched WWE since I was a child. I never stopped watching, even when I was on the independant scene. Even when I was in NXT. I know perfectly well how well Triple-H does the betrayal game." He swallows now. "Kind of gives guys like you and me a run for our money, huh?"

"But that isn't what you're talking about." Kevin continues, looking at Seth with a much steadier, almost deadly calm in his eyes, look now. "Is it?"

Seth shakes his head. He was glad that someone else got it so quickly. Again, people dismissed Kevin Owens too quickly; he had one of the best minds that Seth had ever seen in wrestling. Most people only saw the surface, the anger, the way he would beat people up, without seeing the psychology involved, without seeing the wheels continuously turning in the bigger man's head.

"You know the long con I'm playing on Triple-H." He says quietly.

Kevin nods. "Looking to dismantle the 'beast' from the inside. So you said."

"Yeah. And I want you to help me."

Kevin stares at him. He wonders just how many times ever-especially as of late-people had actually had the true desire to work with Kevin, be around him, be his _friend_. He can see the wheels turning in Kevin's head, before the man finally speaks.

"How?" He finally asks.

"I want you to fight me."

Kevin stares at him in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Fight me. I'll fight you. We'll make it look like we're enemies, so that Stephanie-and by extension, Triple-H-will think you're on their side. I don't have clout with them anymore. Triple-H has turned on me and Stephanie-despite her words-will soon do the same completely. Hell, I don't even know if she knew about Hunter's turn on me or not. Doesn't matter. Either way, she will show her hand soon and turn on me in a way that is noticeable."

"You want me to be your mole. You want me to take your place." It wasn't a question.

He shrugs. "It's the best plan I can think of. I can now-finally-work against them openly, but I'm still not in the clear yet. Even if I am, it doesn't mean that I don't want to see them fall. I want Stephanie to pay but I _especially_ want Triple-H to pay for all he's done against me and my family. My _Brothers_." He finishes, heatedly, feeling his blood boil at the mere mention of Triple-H; a reminder of all the bad things Seth had to do and say for two years, had to hurt his Brothers.

"You're not obligated to help me though." He continues. "I won't hold it against you. I'm not like-I'm not like _them_. Not like _Triple-H_. In the very least, I wanted to warn you; you know of the betrayals that Hunter has done. But there is still so much that he-they-are capable of. You have to keep your eyes open around them 24/7, even if you _don't_ fight against them."

"I don't like being controlled." Kevin growls. He clutches the title. "By _anyone_. I'll-I'll do it. I had a mind to do it anyway, even before you said anything. I wasn't going to be number thirty thousand on the list of those who were betrayed by Hunter Hearst Helmsley."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So they fight. He goes at Kevin as if he truly hates him and his slight worry is alieviated when Kevin fights him back; fighting him in his _own_ fashion, as Seth expects. Triple-H hadn't been seen since helping Kevin win the title (and betraying Seth), nor had he-Kevin tells him-talked to him yet. Stephanie had also started to show her hand, showing her anger towards Seth, her being behind Kevin and Seth wanted to laugh aloud once more, like he had wanted to when he first feels Triple-H's foot planting into his midsection, turning on him.

He continues to feel that joy when he gets back to his hotel room, pausing when he reaches the door. Dean is leaning against the wall next to it. He looks up at Seth's arrival, a gleam in his eyes. Instantly Seth feels his mouth dry and his pants tighten. He hears Dean's deep chuckle when he fumbles the room key out of his pocket. But then he stops and looks at Dean. Normally, this would have been where he'd have hurried the door open, doing his best to keep from being seen with him, but now? Now he could-he _could_.

He laughs. Dean's brows furrow. He reaches a hand forward to caress the side of the other man's face. His eyes widen as he looks at Seth.

"Seth?" Dean asks, questioningly.

"Welcome home." He says warmly, smile still wide on his face. He leans in, pulling on Dean's shirt to bring him closer, kissing him long and deeply. He can feel the confusion in the other man momentarily, but feels him kiss him back just the same, just as passionately. He pulls back, licking his lips. Dean blinks slightly dazed eyes and he looks at Seth for a long, long moment, understanding seeping into his blue eyes. His mouth twists into an almost shy smile and Seth feels so much love for Dean in that moment that he can scarcely breathe.

"I'm home." Dean rasps.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He falls back onto a pillow, sweaty, satisfied, and happier than he can remember being in a very long time. His eyes close in pleasure as Dean's roughened hands pull the hair away from his face, stroking his hair.

"We should get Ro here." Dean finally says, voice a bit hoarse after all of their lovemaking.

He opens an eye and raises a brow.

"Well...not _now_ obviously. Unless you're into some kinkier stuff." Dean says with a grin, brows wagging. Seth rolls his eyes. "But no. Things are finally...better. More settled."

"Home." Seth says.

There is that shy smile again, as if unused to the word, as if unused to the meaning of the word truly meaning something this time for him.

"Yeah. Home."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He opens the door, towel still around his neck from the shower he had just taken (which he had banned Dean from (as he wouldn't gotten any _actual_ showering and cleaning done with Dean in there)) to see Roman stand there. He smiles widely at him, openly ( _no more hiding_ ) and gets just a big a smile in return. Instantly Roman strides forward, gripping Seth in a tight, tight hug and once more, if differently than the feeling with Dean, he feels such love. _Brother. Family._

"Hey, hey. Hands off." Dean drawls. "He's mine." And he pulls Seth off of Roman and hugs Roman tightly, turning to pout at Seth.

Seth laughs.

_**Home** _ _._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sunday."

"Sunday." He agrees.

"You got Owens and I got Rusev."

"We'll bring back gold to the Shield once more." Seth says, with a smile. He glances at Dean. "Which'll be complete once No Mercy happens and Dean gets back his title from Styles."

Dean grins confidently (though the look in his eyes is one that is hard to define. Like how he is happy in Seth's obvious faith and trust in him.)

"Well...yeah." Dean says, in a drawl. "Like Cena and Styles are even a thing. I mean I already beat Cena on Smackdown and Styles couldn't beat me without resorting to shit tactics. I'll outwrestle them both, run them around in circles and bring that title back home."

It's Seth and Roman's turn to grin now. The faith, trust, and love, the three of them had for one another couldn't be defined by anyone else, couldn't be bought out or changed or warped. They were Brothers until the end. That would never change. And they'd prove-yet again-why they were the best of the best. Seth and Roman would prove that Sunday at Clash of Champions and Dean would prove it at No Mercy.

Nobody better.

"Should I kick Styles in the nads after the match though?"

Seth snorts with laughter.

Dean shrugs, obviously already thinking about something else.

"Dunno what I'm going to do while you two are wrestling. Maybe I'll steal Miz's shitty pepper spray. Oh no, no. I got it; I'll replace that cologne he all but fucking _bathes_ in with the spray."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	35. The End is Only The Beginning

Hysteria

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: WWE is property of a zillion people that aren't me. I do not own the characters, storylines, people portraying them, etc. I only own this story and I make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual situations, slash, etc.

Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns/Bray Wyatt, Kevin Owens/Sami Zayn.

Setting: Post-Hell in a Cell 2014 and the Raw the night after, etc.

Summary: "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch." "You are my Brother. I trusted you. I trusted you, Seth. After everything..." "Wyatt is just a tiny, annoying, blip on my radar; don't ever think that my eyes aren't watching you, Seth."

A/N: Also known as: in which I had too many feels to count thanks to this PPV so I must write fic to feel better.

A/N 2: Also, ALSO known as: in which Seth fucked up and now has to find a way to fix it.

Italics are for texts and thoughts.

Bold for flashbacks.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Thirty Five - The End is only the Beginning

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nine hundred and two days.

From the beginning, where Seth upended their whole world with one chair shot to now, where they stand, finally, together once more. A whole group. No fractures or holes. No lies or half truths. No betrayals or fights. It was simply them, together. Even if they technically were on opposite sides.

He comes back in a flurry to deal with AJ Styles, all fire and vinegar and he is _spitting_ mad when security tries to take him away. And then it happens in an instant and he almost wants to sob with the sudden emotion coursing through him.

_Seth and Roman attack the security._ They come together, with him, and it's like all those long days and nights of pain and suffering and silence never even happened, never existed. It's just him and his Brothers and for once, for fucking _once_ , all is right in the world. They fight together.

They take out the security with ease and he wants to laugh with his good it all feels. He is pumped up, Roman is pumped up, _Seth_ is pumped up. Seth hits him and Roman will all the energy like he used to and all he can think of is _home_.

They toss aside the security and get Styles up. Roman howls his glorious howl and it is more than just a howl to them all then. It means _so_ much and even if the rest of the world didn't get it, he did. Seth did. And that was enough.

They hoist Styles up and toss him back down with authority.

It was a message to Styles, to the Authority, to the whole fucking _world._

No matter what you did to them, you would never _ever_ keep them down.

They were The Shield.

This was _theirs._

And we wouldn't let _anyone_ take this all from them again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the back, later, no words are shed, only tears, hugs, kisses from Seth to Dean and Dean to Seth. Big bear hugs from Roman to both.

And then...

Seth puts his fist out, tears in his eyes, but he's smiling. They're all smiling. It had taken nine hundred and two days to get everything important back to them, but they were here.

They were _here_.

Roman puts his fist forward.

Dean looks at them both and he can't help but grin from ear to ear.

He puts his fist forward.

He was _home_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Thank you for being on this great journey with me! I started this over two years ago now, because I needed a way to cope with their breakup and I like what it became and what it offered me. It was an amazing outlet. I promised myself I would keep writing it until THAT moment happened. A true reunion between them all, when they were all faces or all heels and had a true moment together. They finally gave that to me.

Thanks so much to all of you, new and old, who has been on this journey with me!

I plan to write more of them in the future, even if not in this verse, so I hope you look forward to what things I write next!

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Feels Like War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348827) by [Candace_X_Chambers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers)




End file.
